Shuffle In
by Pollyannamother3
Summary: I take a song. Add some Mario. And here we are. Songs vary from long to short, mostly short, but check it out, there might be someone, or some song you like! Rated T for safety.
1. My Immortal

_**Something new and fun. Point is: I'm taking my music playlist I blast all day, and turn on "shuffle" and then write a one shot about it. Mario themes, I guess. Song-fics for the win. Note that I am a very weird person, so this can range from normal to weird as fuggle.**_

* * *

The rain poured, as Cackletta walked around the outside. She looked at the castle,

 _I'm so tired of being here…Suppressed by all my childish fears…_

She thought of the small child she rose, to be happy and optimic.

 _And if you have to leave,I wish that you would just leave.._

What she didn't know was that she would have to step out, and let him grow on his own.

 _'Cause your presence still lingers it won't leave me alone._

She wanted things to be like they were. Where the biggest evil plot he could come up with was kicking dirt on her.

 _These wounds won't seem to heal...This pain is just too real….There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She held her hands together, stepping through the mud.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

She remembered guiding him through life, helping him up by the hand...and then the Mario Bros stepped in…

 _You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

 _Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

 _Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

 _Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

She remembered her nightmare. He was still there! Happy! Healthy! Why did she feel this way?!

 _These wounds won't seem to heal_

 _This pain is just too real_

 _There's just too much that time cannot erase_

She remembered holding him close.

 _When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

 _When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

 _And I held your hand through all of these years_

 _But you still have all of me_

She had a whim on why she felt like this...She didn't want him to grow up. She loved him, and would do all she can to make him happy.

 _I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

 _But though you're still with me_

 _I've been alone all along…._


	2. Eight Hundred

**_IDK who this is by, but I will always name the chapter the name of the song, so you can go listen to it._**

* * *

A young koopa, age 14, nearing crowning age, walked around the castle. His mind kept slipping into the past.

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _I swear is nothing but the truth_

 _So sugar is more salty than sweet_

 _And salt is way too sweet for me_

 _So hot are winters blowing through the air_

 _So cold are those summers spent without a care_

He walked past the hallway, past the one that he and his brother plow through each day.

 _The whales are all swimming through the stars_

 _And then diving into rainbows that will never say goodbye_

 _I hate you right down to the bone_

 _I don't want you to be by me I hope you'd just leave_

 _And in a flash forget your everything_

 _Not a single a find will remind of you at all_

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and kept walking. He past his subjects. **Future** subjects. "Prince Bowser." He would be greeted. He merely nodded, and kept on his stroll.

 _And since the god up there I know really exists_

 _6.5 billion and one come true of every wish_

 _And someday I know that all this pain will melt away and see_

 _Everyone will be just smiling on for all eternity_

 _You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being_

 _Are still breathing, feeling fine, and living on care free_

 _Living on still as you still breathe..._

He looked at a door, long since shut, he went inside, and looked around.

It was painted blue, a stark contrast to his favorite color..

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _I swear is nothing but the truth_

 _Nobody dies and no one passes away_

 _And no one has a past they'd want to go back and change_

He walked past the bed, and grabbed a photo of two koopas, looking at the taller one.

 _It's true I hate you right down to the bone_

 _Even when your stomach groans, I don't really care_

 _Though you're not tired, you just sleep the day away_

 _Although you're tired you always respond to me_

He sighed, and put it down. He felt the sheets, and remembered that someone actually slept here. It didn't look like it…

 _Look to the west and see the sun rise up again_

 _Wave to rabbits in the moon and know that we will soon_

 _Find that happiness will always be right here with me and you_

 _Every single person out there is filled nothing but with good._

His steady breathing began to hitch a bit in his breath.

 _You, who I hate, with every fiber of my being_

 _I can see you when I want and that will always be..._

 _I can see you anytime I want..._

He, taking the sheet with him, fell to his knees. He began to cry into them.

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _Is really nothing but a lie_

 _So please I hope you didn't listen to me…_

He sobbed. He wanted him. He wanted him back.

 _I really hope you just ignore me please..._

 _And since the god up there I know does not exist_

 _Not a single will come true and so dies every wish_

 _And the pain that we all feel will never just melt away_

 _Everyone knows that the end will surely come for them someday!_

 _You, who I love, with every fiber of being_

 _All I wanted was to be with you and never leave_

 _But I can't because I lied then you were gone_

 _I was a liar right up to the end_

 _I was a liar right up to the end._

The door opened, and an elderly magikoopa came in. "Bowser?" He saw the mess that was the young prince. He sighed. He didn't like today either. He walked to him, and replaced the sheet with his cloak. Bowser wrapped his arms around him, in his rare bouts of pure emotion.

"I miss him. I miss him so much…" Kamek shushed him. "He's happy now…"

 _Every bit of every word that falls out of my mouth_

 _May be the truth, don't really know_

 _But in such a pretty world we both had loved_

 _Just know I'm living on for both you and me_

 _Just know I'm living on for both you and me…_


	3. Double Rainboom

Fawful stepped on his platform, as his headgear whirled to life.

 _Bright skies, don't let worries in your heart._

He began to hover, wobbling.

 _Or any seeds of doubt in your mind._

He steadied himself, and smiled.

 _Have no fear, you'll fall apart._

He hovered into the air, laughing.

' _Cause it's gonna be fine._

He flew higher, and smiled as the wind blew through his hair.

 _Life is for reaching for the stars._

 _You never know what it will bring to you...or what you can do._

He went faster, zipping through it air like he was a pro. He spun on his platform, having no hesitance to bend.

 _When you're flying up there in the sky! Rising high!_

He ran his hand through the thick slice of air, adrenaline in his veins. He took in every color.

 _Every hue! It's like a dream! Outta this world into a new! When you're soaring up there in the sky!_

He laughed, and put his foot back, making it go faster.

 _Spread your wings and you will see._

He looked at the clouds he had collected in his zip.

 _The cirrus swirl shimmering down below...and you'll recognize the glow of a Double Rainboom!_

His glasses seemed to stick in place, as he didn't notice the line of colors behind him. He slowed a bit, to a glide.

 _Gliding, up above the rain and clouds._

He didn't feel like coming down anytime soon.

 _Never feel the need to concede._

He heard people cheering for the him, as he flew upwards, away from them.

 _Fly above all of the crowds, you know we're gonna get through this.._

His heart leaped, as he gained speed by pressing his foot forwards, pushing himself to his limits.

 _Heart beats, as you climb and gather speed._

He heard from below the crowds, his friends cheering. "GO FAWFIE!"

"COME ON NOW LAD! YOU CAN DO IT!"

"WOO! YEAH, GO F-FACE!"

 _You know your friends are why the rainbow glow..will always show…_

He sped up, and went faster, screaming in excitement.

 _When you're flying up there in the sky! Rising high!_

Colors collected at the ends of the platform.

 _Every hue! It's like a dream! Outta this world into a new! When you're soaring up there in the sky!_

He went as fast as he could go.

 _Spread your wings and you will see, a whole new worlds shimmering down below..and off you go. For a Double Rainboom!_


	4. Feel the Light

Koops sighed, as he walked through Hooktail's castle.

 _Here I go, Here I go._

Mario and Goombella grabbed his arms, and willed him to go faster. "Whoa!" Goombella smiled. "We aren't gonna find the star faster!"

 _Feel better now,_

 _Feel better now._

He smiled, sighing a bit.

 _Here I go_

 _Here I go_

 _It's better now_

 _Feel better now._

He stood in front of the large Hooktail, and was still

 _Do you remember? When we fell under?_

He shot his shell at her, courageous and determined.

 _Did you expect me to reason with thunder?_

 _I still remember when time was frozen…_

He stared at the blue shell, as tears welled in his eyes. "Koops?"

 _What seemed forever was just a moment…_

Through the adventure, the group always pulled him along. He willingly let himself go, and ran with them.

 _Hurry up, hurry up!_

Star after star, day after day, night after night, they all smiled in the worst of times.

Vivian held up her arms, and grinned at him, to which he smiled back.

 _There's no more waiting!_

He called out, when Mario was about to be sicked on by a Putrid Pirahana. He turned to his shell and shot himself in front of him. He knocked the enemy with his mouth, and spun on the ground.

 _We're still worth saving!_

He loved the glow of the stars when they lead the way to the next. He took a breath, and closed his eyes. Gonzales Jr. happily cheered.

 _Feel the light!_

 _Shining in the dark of night_

 _Remember what we forgot_

He narrowed his eyes, as the stars glowed around the Shadow Queen, or Peach, Both?

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back_

He saw Peach fall to the ground, and everyone run to her. Breathing in sighs as they saw she was just fine.

 _Feel the light_

 _Shining like the stars tonight_

 _Remember what we forgot_

 _I know it's a long shot_

 _But we're bringing it all back_

 _We're bringing it all back…._


	5. Take it Out on Me

Dark Fawful walked around his newly obtained castle.

 _I don't know, I don't know, I don't know anymore_

 _Thought I had, thought I had it under control_

 _Hear my voice, there it goes, hear it louder than most_

 _Here it goes, hear it, 1, 2, 3, 4._

He stomped around, those...those PESTS! They were still out there and still a threat!

 _It's not worth it, it's not working_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 _It's not over_

 _You don't have to throw it away!_

He heard his magifoofa, but he growled, as darkness formed at his feet. He barked, but he could feel his vocal cords process, but he did not hear it.

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go, take it out on me_

 _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_

 _Get control, take it out on me_

He looked at his magifoofa, and he was just letting him lash. He continued to shout bouts of engrish.

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go, take it out on me_

 _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_

 _Get control_

He took a deep breath, and thanked his consultant.

Soon, he stood in front of the king, and the brothers,

 _You try to move, try to move, try but you don't wanna lose_

 _So afraid, so afraid, you don't want it to fade_

 _Hear my voice, here it goes, hear it louder than most_

 _Let it go, let it 1, 2, 3, 4_

He charged at them, shooting his dark fury as fast as he could.

 _It's not worth it, it's not working_

 _You wanted it to be picture perfect_

 _It's not over_

 _You don't have to throw it away_

He, as Dark Fawful bug, shouted at the brothers. As before, he could feel it, but not hear it.

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go, take it out on me_

 _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_

 _Get control, take it out on me_

He hit the ground, and rolled as he looked up, trying to accept his fate. But he didn't WANT to...

 _So scream if you wanna, shout if you need_

 _Just let it go, take it out on me_

 _Run if you need to, snap if you have to_

 _Get control_


	6. Bring me to Life

Mr. L was shocked by the magnitude of emotion he felt when he fought the heroes.

 _How can you see into my eyes like open doors?_

 _Leading you down into my core where I've become so numb_

 _Without a soul my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold_

 _Until you find it there and lead it back home_

He wasn't sure. He felt like he knew them, but he felt pins and needles when he fought them.

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

He had done his best, in space. But when the plumber **stopped,** He wasn't faking him out. He was honest to goodness, hesitating!

 _Now that I know what I'm without_

 _You can't just leave me_

 _Breathe into me and make me real_

 _Bring me to life._

He wished he could ask. Just ask. But he felt like it was better to leave it alone. But something in the back of his head told him to run to the one in red, that he would always love him...what?

 _(_ _Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life.._

The tiny voice told him, he tried to overpower the stronger one. It tried so hard, and never let down like the persistent one he was. Or is? Was? Luigi?

 _Frozen inside without your touch_

 _Without your love, darling_

 _Only you are the life among the dead_

L floated, in Super Dimentio. He loathed that heart, he loathed that jester. He loathed himself. He tried to protect Mario as best he could. It's what Luigi wants.

 _All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_

 _Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me_

 _I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

 _Got to open my eyes to everything_

 _Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul_

 _Don't let me die here_

 _There must be something more_

 _Bring me to life!_

When they split, Luigi watched fearfully as the worlds almost came to their ends.

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Wake me up inside_

 _(Save me)_

 _Call my name and save me from the dark_

 _(Wake me up)_

 _Bid my blood to run_

 _(I can't wake up)_

 _Before I come undone_

 _(Save me)_

 _Save me from the nothing I've become_

 _Bring me to life_

 _(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)_

 _Bring me to life_


	7. Hum

Koops walked with Vivian. She had just joined the group in Twilight Town. He looked at her, and hummed. She looked at him, and rose an eyebrow.

 _Hum little humming bird,_

 _Hum no more.._

 _You have the ears of the the flours in bloom._

 _Ah, ah, Ah,ah._

He smiled at her, and grabbed her hand. She gave a shout of surprise as she was spun in a friendly dance.

 _Sing little hummingbird,_

 _Love some more._

 _Love like the sun has designed you to love._

Koops had always been there for her, and was the second to forgive her for her past actions.

 _Love, Love, Love._

She remembered how she felt in Beldam's care. Well, lack of it. But she didn't run, it was SAFE.

 _But you're safe in your cage._

She felt like she was still trapped in it, even when Mario opened it.

 _More or less it stays the same._

Everyone smiled at her. She gave a small smile.

 _My wings are bound here._

She looked at her sisters, and Doopliss. She constantly tried to hit Beldam and just Beldam. Marilyn was always trying to defend her, when Beldam hit her. She even once grabbed Beldam's fist once. Doopliss? Eh, she pitied him.

 _You won't hear my melodies, echoing off these stone walls._

She sat on the fountain, looking at the three. She couldn't help her most loved sister, but she saw Koops take a seat next to her. "Crazy huh?" He rubbed the back of his head.

 _So sing little hummingbird._

 _Love some more._

Vivian put her arm around him, and pulled him into a hug.

 _Love like the sun has designed you to love._


	8. Faster than you know

Nastasia watched, as the children chuckled and ran off.

 _100,000 stories have filled my head._

She sighed.

 _As I look for the answer in what I read._

She walked back to her room, and sat on her desk. She grabbed a pencil and her clipboard, and started to sketch,

 _Secretly waiting for my life to change._

She drew a large bat, and the count, him setting her free.

 _And with this transformation...somethings strange._

She looked around her room.

 _Now my world is bigger than I know._

 _I'm losing all control,_

 _I never thought I'd make it…_

But she was lifted, by these amazing people.

 _Now I know~_

 _This world spins faster than you know._

She unclipped her drawing, and walked out to do a daily check. She heard shushes.

 _And I've give anything to show what I'm trying for!_

 _Just what I'm fighting for._

 _This world spins faster than you know._

She looked at the walls, and saw pictures. When it was just her and the count...O'chunks, Mimi, Dimentio, Star, Fawful, Popple, Cackletta, Antasma…

 _Every single heartbeat, is something new…_

She held her arms.

 _And now that I'm immortal...what will I do?_

She would never die. No bolts would take her down. But she would see them all go.

 _Somehow my wings are a symbol of a bigger change._

She closed her eyes tight.

 _But still 1000 questions, fill my veins._

She heard the shushes, as the constant thump filled her ears.

 _Now my world is bigger than I know._

 _I'm losing all control,_

 _I never thought I'd make it…_

She looked up, and heard the clinks of glass being set on tables. "Hurry up." was whispered several times.

 _Now I know~_

 _This world spins faster than I know…_

 _And I've give anything to show what I'm trying for!_

 _Just what I'm fighting for._

 _This world spins faster than you know._

She held her arms,and let her body leave the clipboard on the ground

 _And in a hundred years will I still be the same?_

 _Will I outlive the ones who know my name?_

 _Can I let go of my eternal burning flame?_

 _Without shame?_

 _Without pain?_

 _All the same…  
Who's to blame?_

She looked around the halls of the castle.

 _And in 1000 years will I be all alone?_

 _Will this still be the place that I can home?_

 _Will I settle down or will I start to roam?_

 _Far from home…  
Time will show._

 _All I know_

 _Turns to stone…_

She walked into a dark room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NASSY!" was cheered out, as all her friends looked really saddened when she began to cry.

Her appointment of hope came true.

 _Now my world is bigger than I know._

 _I'm losing all control,_

 _I never thought I'd make it…_

 _Now I know~_

 _This world spins faster than I know…_

 _And I've give anything to show what I'm trying for!_

 _Just what I'm fighting for._


	9. Breaking the Habit

_**RoyalADK: Eh, I love it as Fawfie too, ...but it turned into Dimentio. Don't ask how.**_

* * *

Dimentio read through the pronostiques, Chaos behind him, constantly making sure he was fit. He felt so in control that he wasn't.

 _Memories consume_

 _Like opening the wound_

 _I'm picking me apart again_

 _You all assume_

 _I'm safe here in my room_

 _Unless I try to start again._

Chaos ran a hand against his unmasked face, drawing blood. Xe grinned and ran xis hand against the wound.

 _I don't want to be the one_

 _The battles always choose_

 _'Cause inside I realize_

 _That I'm the one confused_

Everything disappeared, and he shot up. He held his head, and screamed.

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_

 _Or why I have to scream_

 _I don't know why I instigate_

 _And say what I don't mean_

 _I don't know how I got this way_

 _I know it's not alright_

 _So I'm_

 _Breaking the habit_

 _I'm breaking the habit_

 _Tonight_

He held his hands up to the heart.

 _Clutching my cure_

 _I tightly lock the door._

Darkness radiated from it, as his little minion danced up to him, in a heart breaking revelation.

He breathed heavily, as he laid sprawled on the ground.

 _I try to catch my breath again_

 _I hurt much more_

 _Than anytime before_

 _I had no options left again_

 _I don't want to be the one_

 _The battles always choose_

 _'Cause inside I realize_

 _That I'm the one confused_

His form went away, as the heroes were left to run around in the end like headless chickens.

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_

 _Or why I have to scream_

 _I don't know why I instigate_

 _And say what I don't mean_

 _I don't know how I got this way_

 _I'll never be alright_

 _So I'm breaking the habit_

 _I'm breaking the habit_

 _Tonight_

 _I'll paint it on the walls_

 _'Cause I'm the one at faults_

 _I'll never fight again_

 _And this is how it ends_

 _I don't know what's worth fighting for_

 _Or why I have to scream_

 _But now I have some clarity_

 _To show you what I mean_

 _I don't know how I got this way_

 _I'll never be alright_

 _So I'm breaking the habit_

 _I'm breaking the habit_

 _I'm breaking the habit_

 _Tonight_


	10. Not Gonna Die

Mario looked at his little brother, checking on him once more.

 _Death surrounds_

 _My heartbeat's slowing down_

 _I won't take this world's abuse_

 _I won't give up, I refuse!_

He kept walking forwards, holding onto his brother close.

 _This is how it feels when you're bent and broken_

 _This is how it feels when your dignity's stolen_

 _When everything you love is leaving_

 _You hold on to what you believe in_

He had to get out of the valley. Luigi couldn't open his eyes and he was scared that he wouldn't-

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

No. No!

He just had to keep going!

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

He remembered how small his brother looked, compared to the enemies they've faced.

 _Break their hold_

 _'Cause I won't be controlled_

 _They can't keep their chains on me_

 _When the truth has set me free_

He wanted to fall himself, but he willed himself to keep going.

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you finally fight back_

 _When life pushes me I push harder_

 _What doesn't kill me makes me stronger_

He clenched his teeth, as the wounds on his legs burned. He saw mushroom in the distance. Safety.

 _The last thing I heard was you whispering goodbye_

 _And then I heard you flat line_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

He fell onto the mushroom, and held his brother close. "Fratellino...We're okay. We're gonna be okay."

 _Don't you give up on me_

 _You're everything I need_

 _This is how it feels when you take your life back_

 _This is how it feels when you fight back_

He gave into his own wounds, before the mushroom reached the town. A toad gasped, and called for help.

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna stand and fight forever_

 _(Don't close your eyes)_

 _No, not gonna die tonight_

 _We're gonna fight for us together_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _No, we're not gonna die tonight_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die_

 _(Not gonna die)_

 _Not gonna die tonight_


	11. Fanfare of the Heart

Luigi smiled at his baby self, he had been telling him stories about their adventures, which only made him more confident that they would happen by that smile.

 _No one ever said to me that having to be strong means that you can never cry._

He patted his head.

 _All the sadness soon passes by so you can hold your head up high!_

B.L tried to tell his own stories, but he couldn't quite form them yet.

 _Say goodbye to all the days where you'd run away from every worry that you see._

He grabbed the child, and put him on his back as they headed out.

 _The wind keeps blowing strong past you and me._

He patched up a cut on the child's knee, as he bawled. He stopped when he was given a light kiss on the hat. He giggled and babbled, pointing to his wrapped up flesh wound. Luigi smiled.

 _Whether victory or loss, I don't really know…_

He looked from Mario, to his younger self.

 _Does it matter which one of us comes out high or low?_

He helped him up, and said. "Don't worry, Im-a here."

 _Do your very best in everything you do._

He cried/laughed, which sounded like a snort with helium.

 _And take a deep breath when you're feeling blue._

He picked him up, and they continued onwards.

 _Go forwards in the path you believe!_

 _Let it ring, let it ring! Can you hear your heart's fanfare?_

He listened to his laugh, and B.L just giggled the night away.

 _Let it out, with a shout! Let it be heard everywhere!_

B.L sat in his own timeline, sniffling. He threw his hammer to his older counterpart, in which it clonked him on his head.

 _And if you lose a challenge in life, that's okay!_

 _Anything, everything will get a new start!_

' _But you must, yes you must,believe in your heart!_


	12. Tomorrow

Fawful sat in the Castle Bleck garden, he watched his reflection ripple in the tide pool.

 _The sun will come out tomorrow._

He missed his sun.

 _Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun._

He poked his reflection, and frowned.

 _Just thinkin' about tomorrow_

 _Clears away the cobwebs and the sorrow_

 _'til there's none_

He sighed, and stood up, warping away. He was in Gloam Valley. He walked through the ever present twilight.

 _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_

 _I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh_

 _The sun will come out tomorrow_

 _So you gotta hang on_

 _'til tomorrow, come what may!_

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow_

 _You're always a day away!_

He began to run, just run, no destination in particular. He stopped at the lake, grinning.

 _When I'm stuck with a day that's grey and lonely_

 _I just stick up my chin and grin and say, oh_

 _The sun will come out tomorrow_

 _So you gotta hang on_

 _'til tomorrow, come what may!_

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow, I love ya, tomorrow_

 _You're always a day away!_

He grinned, at thought that when he went home, everything would seem better.

 _Tomorrow, tomorrow I love ya tomorrow_

 _You're only a day away ..._


	13. I Have Time

Fawful watched his reflection, in the Gloam River. He hugged his legs close.

 _The lake sorta knows me…_

 _Was it you who promised time?_

" **Fawful?"**

" **Dude, where you at?"**

" **...Fawful?!"**

" **No! No! Have the puttings of her DOWN!"**

" **HahahhaHAHAHAHA!"**

" **NO!NONONO!"**

He repeatedly shook his head. That was the past. The god forsaken past. He wanted to move on.

 _Lead me to a land so green._

 _So she'll stay awhile._

He took off his glasses, and rubbed his two green eyes. He actually thought that not having heterochromia would just be shaken off...but it was a reminder. Just like before.

 _Please take me there._

 _I'm ready._

 _The ships sways, but the heart is steady…_

 _I have time…_


	14. To the Sky

Star ran through the town, waving to her friend as he flew. Dimentio tched, and flew higher, away from her.

 _Shipwreck in a sea of faces_

 _There's a dreamy world up there_

 _Dear friends in higher places_

 _Carry me away from here_

A hand poked her head from above. She looked up and saw a hand extended. She saw Fawful on his platform.

 _Travel light, let the sun eclipse you_

 _'Cause your flight is about to leave_

 _And there's more to this brave adventure_

 _Than you'd ever believe_

She took his hand, and was pulled up faster than she expected.

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_

She was awed, as she clung to the bean. She peeked to the ground, and her eyes sparked at how high they were.

 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_

 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_

 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_

 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_

 _And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

They stuck their tongues out, as they **passed** Dimentio.

 _On the hills of war and wonder_

 _There's a stormy world up there_

Fawful looked at her, as she stopped clinging and got cozy.

 _You can't whisper above the thunder_

 _But you can fly anywhere_

He wanted to give her the sky, as best he could.

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_

 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_

 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_

 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_

 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_

 _And take to the sky (you take to the sky)_

They flew above a forest, and called down to the animals. Star called, randomly. "PIZZA!" Suddenly, a flock of birds flew out, making them laugh.

 _There's a realm above the trees_

 _Where the lost are finally found_

 _So touch your feathers to the breeze_

 _And leave the ground_

They kept flying, her red hair flowing briskly. Fawful's hair kinda stayed put,...somehow.

 _Birds-eye view, awake the stars 'cause they're all around you_

 _Wide eyes will always brighten the blue_

 _Chase your dreams, and remember me, sweet bravery_

 _'Cause after all those wings will take you, up so high_

 _So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind_

 _And take to the sky_


	15. Lost One's Weeping

Fawful stood poised, in front of a board in the Hooniversity.

 _Feel it cutting into me, the doubting painful knife_

 _Feel it deepening the rift, finally hit just right_

He closed his fists, and opened his textbook.

 _Couldn't take the love I had, so weak and burning low_

 _But it grew into a weapon only hurting me, this I know_

 _...is nonfiction._

He began to fill the board, with equations. Some textbook, some made up.

 _So good with numbers, science, math I like_

 _But I'm terrible at English so I despise_

 _This part of me that wants a simple "right or wrong"_

 _And I feel that everything I choose will always be false_

He put the chalk down, and walked to the desks, a mere shadow his only colleague. But his demons would follow him

 _And today_

 _This homework_

 _About me_

 _A blank sheet_

 _Accomplished_

 _Content with_

 _This life I will now live_

 _'Til I think why are we_

 _just sometimes no always_

 _Saying how we're sad and_

 _Saying how we're lonely?_

He could only walk around the room.

 _Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?_

 _Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?_

 _Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?_

 _Hey, who could it be?_

 _Hey, someone tell me!_

He closed his eyes, moving the stacked desks around. He was born to build, as the said.

 _Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

 _Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?_

He sat on top of a desk, which adjacent to him, was another bean, that had his build...no the only difference they had was the other had a piece of paper tapes to his face.

 _Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

 _Hey, just tell me how_

 _It's not like I care now…._

He held his knees,

 _Counting days like numbers, they all pass their prime_

 _And again hypnotically swimming through time_

 _Behind the power and guards I put up_

 _I hide_

 _Knowing they had long died_

Both, just two, and he lost them.

He tied the other him, but with paper, to the chair, as he sat in front of him, the desks falling apart.

 _From problems_

 _My resolve_

 _Just can't solve_

 _That homework_

 _Accomplished_

 _Content with_

 _This life I will now live_

 _'Til I think and he speaks_

 _That demon inside us_

 _Saying "let me just leave"_

 _Saying "someone kill me!"_

He cried out, and held his head.

 _Can you even read the blackboard written clear as can be?_

 _Can you even read his mind? See that kid's lost fantasy?_

 _Can you even find the one who dyed his red heart to black?_

 _Hey, who could it be?_

 _Hey, someone tell me!_

The desks fell around him, as the problems slowly turned into a dusty mesh.

 _Can you even solve the question with your abacus yet?_

 _Can you even stop the rope from hanging him by his neck?_

 _Did we really choose it right saying we're okay this way?_

 _Hey just tell me how_

 _Hey just tell me how!_

Everything was dark, He was dark, his soul was dark.

 _Can you even say the formula of area now?_

 _Can you even scream the dreams you swore would never go out?_

 _Who was the one who let my hopes just curl up die?_

He turned his head, and saw a dark version of him.

 _Hey, who could it be?_

 _No, it's gotta be…_

He ran at the darker, and grabbed him by the collar.

 _Just open up your eyes, why don't you grow up and see?_

 _But what the hell is "growing up" and tell me when will I be?_

 _Can a single person out there just explain it to me?_

Tears ran down his glazed face.

 _Hey, just tell me how_

 _It's not like I care now!_


	16. My Past Is Not Today

Fawful walked on the Castle Bleck balcony,

 _Power…_

He looked ahead.

 _..Was all I desired._

He felt his eyes,

 _But all that grew inside me, was a Darkness I aquired._

He remembered flying in the air, in pain. The dark star released Dark Fawful

 _When I began to fall…_

He, as Dark Fawful Bug, tumbled through the road.

 _and I lost the path ahead._

A hand covered his head, protecting him.

 _That's when you're freindship found me, and lifted me instead!_

He Turned to the wall, and ran his hand over his reflection.

 _Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky!_

He looked in the air, as a fiery bolt zoomed through the collected purple void.

 _I'll show there's another side to me, you can't deny!_

He held his ground, and looked ahead to nothing and noone.

 _I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say:_

He looked at his reflection again, and saw his darker counterpart. With a furious wipe of his hand, it was gone.

 _That my past does NOT define me._

He put his hand to his reflection, smiling.

' _Cause my past is not today._

He went, one day, to Peach's castles. He saw that they had kept all the narcissistic painting he had made for himself.

He crossed his arms.

 _Ambition._

He looked at them.

 _Was what I believed._

He began to tear them down.

 _Would be the only way, to set me free._

With a grunt, they were thrown in a garbage can. He sighed, and frowned.

He walked through the town, on his way home. Toads stopped what they were doing, and whispered.

 _But when It disappeared, and I found myself alone._

He waved to people, but they all turned from him. He closed his eyes, as they all left.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he turned to see Star.

Mimi.

O'Chunks.

Everyone.

 _That's when you came and got me, and I felt like I was home!_

He ran past the deck, of the castle.

 _Like a phoenix burning bright-_

He unclipped his cloak and threw it in the air. Lighten him,

 _In the sky!_

He kept running, and with a skid of his strap on sandals, he stopped.

 _I'll show there's another side to me, you can't deny!_

He felt the energy of the stars, collecting around him, brightly.

 _I may not know what the future holds, but hear me when I say:_

He looked on, as the Void's "Sun" rose.

 _That my past does not define me…_

He rose in the air, and with a burst of light, lit up the void.

' _Cause my past is not Today!_


	17. Meteor Shower

Bowser Jr. walked through the castle, smiling. He heard the happy screams of his brothers, and even sister.

 _I can finally see._

He ran into the throne room, to join the fun.

 _That you're right here beside me!_

Iggy laughed, as he attempted to balance on his twins ball. He fell on his rear though. Lemmy laughed. "To be the Lem, you must act like the Lem." He got on the ball, and ran around.

 _I am not my own!_

He laughed, as Morton and Roy had a staring contest.

 _Because I have been made new._

Larry cut in between them, making them all laugh.

 _Please don't let me go._

Wendy rolled her eyes, but smiled.

 _I desperately need you._

Ludwig threw a ball at Jr. making him throw back.

 _I am not my own._

Morton laughed, as Lemmy wore Iggy's glasses.

 _For I have been made new!_

Roy ruffled Bowser Jr's hair.

 _Please don't let me go._

Iggy put his glasses back on, as he helped Lemmy onto his feet.

 _I desperately need you._


	18. Awake and Alive

Fawful's heart beat wildly, as Star was blown into his arms.

 _I'm at war with the world and they._

He held her close, as Dimentio reached to grab them both.

 _try to pull me into the dark._

He tried to protect her, but her grabbed her foot. She held his arms, as he pulled for her.

 _I struggle to find my faith._

She called out for him, as they struggled and slipped.

 _As I'm slippin from your arms._

She held his face, tears streaming down her face. She hit in, lightly, urging him awake.

 _It's getting harder to stay awake_

 _and my strength is fading fast.._

She searched him for wound, and just began to kiss his forehead.

 _You breathe into me at last._

They ran through the castle, as fast as they could to get back

 _I'm awake I'm alive_

 _Now I know what I believe inside_

 _Now it's my time_

 _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

Star pulled his hand, and they made a sharp left.

 _Here, right here_

 _Right now, right now_

 _Stand my ground and never back down_

 _I know what I believe inside_

 _I'm awake and I'm alive_

Fawful fought with Dimentio, hard. Star swung her staff at him, yelling.

 _I'm at war with the world cause I._

Her necklace glowed.

 _Ain't ever gonna sell my soul._

" **No. You cannot take my baby."**

" **Ryan, take your sister and run."**

 _I've already made up my mind._

 _I won't ever be bought or sold._

Fawful's feet skidded the ground, and he tried to slow how far he would be sent back, by slamming his hand on the ground. He took deep breaths, and looked up at Dimentio. The others were handling the lackies behind them, but they got in first.

 _When my faith is getting weak_

 _And I feel like giving in_

Star called out for him.

 _You breathe into me again._

 _I'm awake I'm alive_

 _Now I know what I believe inside_

 _Now it's my time_

 _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

 _Here, right here_

 _Right now, right now_

 _Stand my ground and never back down_

 _I know what I believe inside_

 _I'm awake and I'm alive_

They all watched ahead, as the Void rampaged.

 _Waking up waking up_

 _Waking up waking up_

 _Waking up waking up_

 _Waking up waking up_

Star ran ahead, and the void exploded and disappeared.

He screamed for her, and reached out.

 _In the dark, I can feel you in my sleep._

He didn't enjoy the greener side of the grass, as he was missing the flower.

 _In your arms I feel you breathe into me._

He saw her, passed out on the grass, ungracefully. He ran to her.

 _Forever hold this heart that I will give to you._

He grabbed her, and held her close.

 _Forever I will live for you!_

He felt a pair of arms fall around him

 _I'm awake I'm alive_

 _Now I know what I believe inside_

 _Now it's my time_

 _I'll do what I want 'cause this is my life_

 _Here, right here_

 _Right now, right now_

 _Stand my ground and never back down_

 _I know what I believe inside_

 _I'm awake and I'm alive_

 _Waking up waking up_

 _Waking up waking up_

 _Waking up waking up_

 _Waking up waking up_


	19. Enticement

Peasley laughed, as he charmed the citizens around him.

 _One could describe me to be flawless!_

 _Kind._

Fawful crossed his arms.

 _Overwhelming._

He spun on his bean plant.

 _Elegant._

Fawul tched, and sat on his platform.

 _Kind of clumsy._

He waved his hand, flicking his long blonde hair.

 _Charming._

Fawful was watching from afar.

 _Not with that hair._

He grinned as he performed for the people.

 _For my show_

 _will bestow_

 _A gift of beauty._

Phoney, Fawful thought. He was a big fat communication device.

 _He's so snooty._

He waved as he left with one final flick of his hair,.

 _So sit back and watch the show!_

Fawful flew away.

 _I can't just sit and watch you steal my glow!_


	20. I Miss You

_**RoyalADK: Eh, never heard of him.**_

* * *

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you so.._

Fawful sat up in his bed, quickly.

 _I just woke up, from a dream today._

He swung his legs off the bed, blinking his bad eye. He grabbed his glasses and slid them on. His eyes glanced to the 3rd dresser as he got dressed.

 _Time gone by, but you still look the same._

He grabbed his cloak, and swung it over his shoulders. He clipped on the chain.

 _It felt so real, to have you back with me._

He opened his door, to go get breakfast.

 _It's just to bad, it's just another dream…._

He, after breakfast, ran through the hallways. He wasn't trying to avoid them, they just accidentally uncovered something way too much for him.

 _If I could give it all away, I'd do it just for one more day._

He ran through the dimensions, pausing a sec if he got a rare wave.

 _I thought I had the time to wait, now it's too late to tell you that I…_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _I miss you so much_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _God knows I do I_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _I miss you so much_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

He tore through the Mushroom Kingdom, and soon enough he ended up in the Castle Guards. It was easy, with the princess gone, the already incompented guard.

 _After dark, laughin' in the rain_

" **Have come, Midbus! IT'S RAIN!"**

" **Yes, Lord Fawful. Wet is fun."**

He grabbed his chain, and reached to the inside. He felt a star that was pinned there.

 _Silver heart locket on a chain._

He opened it and looked at it. It was him, and a larger, who barely fit in the frame. Midbus.

 _Well pictures fade and silver turns to grey_

He closed it, tears threatening to fill his eyes, he ran off

 _But the best of thieves couldn't take my love away_

 _Give me just one wish..._

He ran through Gloam.

 _If I could give it all away_

 _I'd do it just for one more day_

 _Trade it in for one more moment_

 _Tell you what I never told ya_

 _All the things I left unsaid_

 _I meant to say before you left_

 _I thought I had the time to wait_

 _Now it's too late to tell you_

 _That I..._

He sat down in front of it.

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _I miss you so much_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _God knows I do I_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _I miss you so much_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

He was tackled in a hug, making him call out. He was helped up, by the Heroes.

He chuckled and rubbed his eyes.

 _If there was some way, you know I would_

 _I'd do it today, I wish I could.._

He stared in horror, as the figure went to his chamber. "MIDBUS!"

 _I call out your name, it does no good_

 _I wish I knew what would_

He tearfully tried to fend them off.

 _I... I miss you so much_

 _God knows I do I_

 _I wish my wish was enough_

 _Give me just one wish..._

Midbus stood, and shook his head. "Ugh, where'd Sharky go?"

 _If I could give it all away_

 _I'd do it just for one more day_

 _Trade it in for one more moment_

 _Tell you what I never told ya_

He was tackled in a hug, by the child.

 _All the things I left unsaid_

 _I meant to say before you left_

 _I thought I had the time to wait_

 _Now it's too late to tell you_

 _That I…_

" **He. He. C'mere."**

" **ACK! M-m-midbus!"**

" **You do not like, Lord?"**

" **...No."**

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _I miss you so much_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _God knows I do I_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you_

 _So, so, I do)_

 _I miss you so much_

 _(I miss you_

 _So, so, I do_

 _I miss you so)_


	21. Alice Human Sacrifice

Dimentio walked through the forest, his hand sparking.

 _The first Alice walked into the world of Wonderland._

 _Bravely, with a fearsome sword held tightly her hand._

He spun, and struck down any passerby, animal, even flora.

 _Slicing down whatever laid in her unyielding wrath_

He walked down the woods, red sticking through his feet, and throughout the dying grass, it followed him.

 _Leaving chaos in her wake by a red bloody path_

He was grabbed by the arm, by vines. He screamed as he was entangled.

 _Then Alice strayed too far, lost within the woods._

He reached out, for anything and anyone. Blood oozed from his viney prison, as one yellow eye was shown past his cracking mask.

 _Giving in to all her sins, locking her away for good._

His hand dropped limp, and on his bare hand, was a red spade.

 _Much like the gruesome path that marked her evil ways._

 _Still her life remains a mystery till this very day._

Peasley stepped through the kingdom.

 _Second Alice was a tame and tender gentle man._

He sang melodies, somberly.

 _Singing songs to all the folks who lived in Wonderland_

He knelt in front of children and sang with them

 _Everyday he'd sing away to all the girls and boys_

He spun in front of skeletons, smiling manically.

 _One by one, he's spreading evil slowly with his voice._

His breath caught, as he snapped.

 _Whenever he would sing, people gathered round._

He grabbed his sword, and held it shakily.

 _Madness took a hold of him, shot him dead to the ground._

Tearfully, the sword went through his skull. He fell to the ground, his rose in his left hand.

 _Blood stained the roses to a bright and somber red._

A blue diamond on his left hand, as his yellow rose turned red.

 _Once loved and enjoyed by all, the man was left for dead._

Peach spun in her castle, happily.

 _The third Alice was a lovely girl from Wonderland._

She skipped past the halls.

 _Beautiful, the girl was born into a life so grand._

She walked through her kingdom, holding her hands out to her subjects, charmingly.

 _She charmed all the people to her every beck and call_

She stood with a nameless king.

 _Then she birthed a kingdom that would rise above them all._

She smiled, but when she was crowned, it fell.

 _This Alice was then crowned, turned into a queen._

She stood in front of a dark queen, who grabbed her hair, and took her down.

 _Ruling all the people here, lost within a crazy dream…_

She cried as she held her eye, her kingdom burning, a club on her hand.

 _So afraid of death the girl was mindless and warped._

Her crown dropped to the ground.

 _Once a gorgeous ruler, now she's just an ugly corpse…_

Star and Fawful walked through the forest, A hand glazing his head.

 _Find the bright red forest path, it's where the journey starts._

They sat with the skeletons, drinking tea.

 _Tea party with blue roses that's where the forest parts._

They picked up a card and looked at each other.

 _The invite from the queen, it actually was…_

They turned it over, and saw a ace of hearts. Half of a heart was on Star's right, the other on Fawful's left.

 _The trump card, the Ace of Hearts!_

They shared a tiny kiss.

 _The fourth Alice was a pair of siblings who were twins._

They ran around, eyes bright and curious.

 _Straying into Wonderland is where their tale begins._

They made a heart with their hands, as they joined hands.

They ran past doors, Spades, Clubs, Diamonds…

 _Wandering across the world, they passed through many doors._

Star crossed her arms, and walked ahead of Fawful, as he hurried to follow her.

 _Curious of this new place they traveled and explored.._

Star streched, and her knuckles popped.

 _The stubborn older sister._

Fawful pushed his glasses up to his nose, as a dark shadow grabbed his shoulder.

 _The clever younger brother._

They walked to the heart door.

 _Were close to see the nature of the true Alice at hand…._

Fawful stopped her hand, and she looked at him. He was dark and disheveled. He lunged.

He cried over her, as he held her close.

 _Both will never wake from the dream like they had planned._

He buried his head in her shirt.

 _Forever they'll wander hopelessly in Wonderland!_


	22. No Game No Life

Mimi smiled, as she crossed her legs. She watched her tiny tot of a "sister" laugh around with O'Chunks.

 _I never wanted to be…_

She set up a tea party, and dressed up O'Chunks. It was so wrong it was right, Mimi thought.

 _Another gear in this corrupted world's machine!_

Star waved to her, and called for her to come on.

 _All my life felt like a dream…_

 _Was never who I really wanted me to be…_

She stood up and joined her.

 _But then God shattered that dreams cage._

She made the tea "magically" and had the toddler pour it.

 _And rose me up to a new stage,_

O'Chunks bobbed his cup to hers, and then "drank" from it.

 _Cut it away like a sharp knife_

She giggled, as she "ate" a "cinnamon bun."

 _No no no game no life!_

Mimi rolled her eyes, but still drank her "tea"

 _Now suddenly there's a new twist._

Maybe, a baby sis wasn't such a bad thing….

 _A reason to really exist!_

Star kept giggling, saying she was so happy that master fashionista Mimi Miracle was here. Psh.

 _I wanna breathe in the fame as this whole new world cheers my name!_

 _I'll never leave it to fate!_

O'Chunks told stories of the times before he came to stay at Castle Bleck.

Boring for Mimi, eye-opening for the 5 year old.

Star gasped when the "battle" got rough. "Whadja do?" O'Chunks chuckled. "I..did tis!" He grabbed her and swung her around. She screamed, happily. "Mimi! Save me!" She called, super giggly.

 _So when there's a chance, I'll pave the way.._

She grabbed a fake banana, and chucked it at the warrior. "Eat Banana's you monkey heads!"

 _I'll call checkmate, it is the time to break through!_

O'Chunks guffawed, and Star's cheeks were flushed with laughter.

 _So rewrite the story and finally change all the rules!_

Mimi flinched, when a plastic apple hit her on the head. "Playing without me? I'm saddened like the child who was picked last for the team…" A sarcastic voice rang, as Dimentio came into view.

 _We are Maverick, we won't give in! Until we win this game!_

A pear hit the jester on the head. "Dimentio's teh monkey in the middle then!"

 _Though I don't know, what tomorrow holds, I'll make a bet, and play my cards till I win this game!_

Dimentio conjured up a ball. "Easy."

 _Unlike the rest, I'll do my best, then I will never lose._

 _To give up this chance would be a deadly sin, so let us bet it all!_

 _I'll put all my faith in us, so let the games begin!_


	23. Party In The USA

Luigi stepped from the plane. Beanbean...on his own..

 _I hopped off the plane at L.A.X. with a dream and my cardigan_

He walked around the kingdom,and could see the castle in the distance.

 _Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa! am I gonna fit in?_

He rolled in and walked around town, seeing the same: No recognition.

 _Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time_

 _Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign_

He could see the Prince fly off, he hoped to see him soon.

 _This is all so crazy, everybody seems so famous_

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

He shook his head, as he heard a bean turn on his radio, He liked this song. It wasn't a crime to listen to music…

 _That's when the taxi man turned on the radio_

 _And the Jay-Z song was on_

 _And the Jay-Z song was on_

 _And the Jay-Z song was on_

He tapped his foot, as he kept walking to the castle.

 _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

 _The butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

 _Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

 _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

 _And now I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

 _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

He stared at the castle entrance for a full 5 minutes...until he just walked in..

He got stares by the castle workers.

In his defense, it FELT just like yesterday.

 _Get to the club in my taxi cab_

 _Everybody's lookin' at me now_

 _Like who's that chick that's rockin' kicks_

 _She's gotta be from out of town_

He held his arm, as he heard footsteps calmly approaching.

 _So hard with my girls not around me_

 _It's definitely not a Nashville party_

 _'Cause all I see are stilettos_

 _I guess I never got the memo_

He saw someone walk in. "Peasley had just came back for a "Luigi"?" Luigi's heart leapt. "I-I'm Luigi." The knight tilted his head, signalling for him to come on.

 _My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda homesick_

 _Too much pressure and I'm nervous_

 _That's when the DJ dropped my favorite tune_

 _And the Britney song was on_

 _And the Britney song was on_

 _And the Britney song was on_

He saw the Prince, and he waved. "Luigi!"

 _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

 _The butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

 _Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

Peasley was the one to hug him. Wait WHOA. The prince? Hugging him? Something he had tried so hard to do? 3 years ago…

"It's been TOO long!" He stated.

 _Got my hands up, they're playin' my song_

 _And now I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

 _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

"Y-yeah, WAY too long, Hi-"

A cool finger was placed on his lips. "Formalities, no. Peasley."

"Too long, P-peasley."

 _Feel like hoppin' on a flight, on a flight_

 _Back to my hometown tonight, town tonight_

 _Something stops me every time, every time_

 _The DJ plays my song and I feel alright_

Peasley offered to take him around, seeing he was without Mario. Well, he didn't say that he was glad he had the green one alone.

 _So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song_

 _The butterflies fly away_

 _I'm noddin' my head like Yeah!_

 _Movin' my hips like Yeah!_

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song

 _And now I'm gonna be okay_

 _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_

 _Yeah! It's a party in the USA!_


	24. Still Alive

Tec sat alone...and he would constantly check on facilities like he should.

 _This was a triumph!_

 _I'm making a note here:_

 _Huge success!_

He couldn't move around, and explore like he wanted. Everyone was gone, and he was forgotten...well, sometimes there were these power surges, and people would be able to come to the base via teleporter...but they were rare and hardly enjoyable.

 _It's hard to overstate my satisfaction…_

He kinda wished that the X-Nauts would come back. Sure they were cruel hearted….but they were at least SOMETHING.

 _Aperture Science:_

 _We do what we must_

 _because we can_

 _For the good of all of us._

 _Except the ones who are dead._

He wouldn't though. THEY were the bad ones. They were the ones who needed their data erased. He did NOT need to forget.

 _But there's no sense crying_

 _over every mistake._

 _You just keep on trying_

 _'til you run out of cake._

 _And the science gets done._

 _And you make a neat gun_

 _for the people who are_

 _still alive._

He checked on the X-Yux. Loyal pet. He wanted to be loyal. Heck, he is loyal! He was just directing that loyalty into something bad, but it's not like he had much of a choice, if not none.

 _I'm not even angry..._

 _I'm being so sincere right now._

 _Even though you broke my heart,_

 _and killed me._

He hated that feeling. Being shut down. Deactivated. CTRL,ALT DELETE-ed. It was like he disappeared at the press of a button…

 _And tore me to pieces._

 _And threw every piece into a fire._

 _As they burned it hurt because_

 _I was so happy for you!_

He ran data on the bases air levels. He never knows, despite not **needing** air to operate…

 _Now, these points of data make a beautiful line._

 _And we're out of beta._

 _We're releasing on time!_

 _So I'm GLaD I got burned!_

 _Think of all the things we learned!_

 _for the people who are_

 _still alive._

A feeling he loved the most? His servos heating up,"blushing" as he was taught, whenever Peach visits from time to time.

 _Go ahead and leave me..._

 _I think I'd prefer to stay inside..._

 _Maybe you'll find someone else_

 _to help you._

 _Maybe Black Mesa?_

 _That was a joke. Ha Ha. Fat Chance!_

His screen flicked, as he flicked through the cameras. What was it that Peach thought it looked like? Checking camera's every five flipping seconds out of habit? He needs to file his memory bank..

 _Anyway, this cake is great!_

 _It's so delicious and moist._

Luigi, Mario's younger sibling, had visited once. He was quite a charming man. But BOY, could he chatter!

 _Look at me: still talking_

 _when there's science to do!_

 _When I look out there,_

 _it makes me glad I'm not you._

He let out a sigh, as he looked outside the base.

 _I've experiments to run._

 _There is research to be done._

 _On the people who are_

 _still alive._

 _And believe me I am_

 _still alive._

 _I'm doing science and I'm_

 _still alive._

 _I feel fantastic and I'm_

 _still alive._

 _While you're dying I'll be_

 _still alive._

 _And when you're dead I will be_

 _still alive_

 _Still alive._

 _Still alive._


	25. Somebody I Used To Know

Dimentio kept his back to Luigi. "What's you're problem with Peasley?" Luigi would half shout.

 _Now and then I think of when we were together._

Dimentio would clamp his mouth.

 _Like when you said you felt so happy you could die_

"Well? Dimmy, I want an answer."

"Don't call me that!"

 _I told myself that you were right for me._

Luigi was dismayed. "...Dimentio, I'm asking you nicely. Please, just tell me if you have a problem with me and the prince."

 _But felt so lonely in your company…_

Dimentio shrugged. "No problem." He teleported away.

 _But that was love and it's an ache I still remember…_

" **My, you're so cute when you call out…"**

" **Wha-mph!"**

" **There, I can be patient for more."**

" **...** _ **He just kissed me...Dimentio just kissed me?"**_

 _You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness.._

" **Still cranky?"**

" **Lui, go away."**

" **Come on, Dimmy. Let me in."**

" **Love, not now. Be cute later."**

 _Like resignation to the end.._

Luigi hadn't taken the decline of his love well. Soon, it was dropped. Then...he ran to the PRINCE.

 _Always the end…_

He tried to get him back, once or twice.

" **Dimmy, Peasley and I are happy now. You shut me out, and I didn't like being left in the cold."**

" **Lui…"**

" **No. I'm sorry."**

 _So when we found that we could not make sense._

Dimentio began to resent the prince. He didn't deserve the ball of sun and loyalty that was Luigi!

 _Well you said that we would still be friends…_

" **Hey, it's not like we won't still be pals."**

" **..."**

 _But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over…_

He watched from afar. NO, he was NOT stalking, Mimi! He was observing their walk!

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened_

 _And that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _But you treat me like a stranger_

 _And that feels so rough_

 _No you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records_

 _And then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

" **Here, look,"**

" **What is this?"**

" **The pretty prince is looking for a princess."**

" **Di-"**

" **He doesn't want a second prince,"**

" **Dimentio! How did you get this?! Did you just** _ **Stalk**_ **Peasley?! These are visitors from distant kingdoms! For peace meetings!"**

" **Lui-"**

" **And if you think that would make me come back, then you were wrong."**

 _Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over…_

Luigi looked at L, and kept walking to go to BeanBean.

 _But had me believing it was always something that I'd done…_

He saw the Prince. "Dimentio on ya again?" He asked, as he grabbed him in a small cuddle. "Yeah."

 _But I don't wanna live that way.._

" **Why don't I just go have-"**

" **Peas, If you're suggesting we send the guard after him, you're nuts."**

 _Reading into every word you say…_

Peasley let out a long sigh. "He can't let you go." He held his waist, and put his head in the nape of the plumber's neck. "Can't entirely blame him though." Luigi squirmed. "N-not now, Peas."

"Aw."

 _You said that you could let it go…._

"I'm just saying that if he could just accept the fact that he screwed up, then he could just move on."

Luigi shrugged. "It's easier said than done."

"...Are you defending him?"

"N-No!...maybe."

 _And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know_

Peasley watched his boyfriend go home.

Luigi opened the door, and saw the same note that indicated that Mario had gone on a quest without him.

 _But you didn't have to cut me off_

 _Make out like it never happened_

 _And that we were nothing_

 _And I don't even need your love_

 _But you treat me like a stranger_

 _And that feels so rough_

 _No you didn't have to stoop so low_

 _Have your friends collect your records_

 _And then change your number_

 _I guess that I don't need that though_

 _Now you're just somebody that I used to know_

"Ahahaha~"

Luigi screamed out, not expecting a mellow laugh to ring out. "Little Green Riding hood returned to home!" Dimentio stated, as he appeared. "Get out of my house!"

"Lui-"

"No! Don't "Lui-" me like that! You shut me out! You left me be! So I moved on! I suggest you do the same! Now, OUT!"


	26. Set Fire to the Rain

Dimentio pressed his lips to Luigi, to silence his crying before he snapped his fingers.

 _I let it fall, my heart,_

 _And as it fell, you rose to claim it,_

He walked to his unconscious form, and planted the Floro Sprout, as gently as he could.

 _It was dark and I was over,_

 _Until you kissed my lips and you saved me,_

Mario held his brother, close. Protectively. Lovingly.

 _My hands, they were strong, but my knees were far too weak,_

 _To stand in your arms without falling to your feet._

In a black background, Popple stood.

 _But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew…_

He could show his care more, but it was there.

Dimentio stood, holding the Dark Prognostic.

 _All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

Mario turned around.

 _And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win…_

Nastasia combed through Sammer's Kingdom. It wasn't quite gone yet. Rain specked the ground.

 _But I set fire to the rain,_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

She remembered him, He could stop this. She didn't want to lose him...

 _Well it burned while I cried,_

 _'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.._

When that pixel called out for him. No, for Blumiere….Her stoic attitude snapped for once…

Bowser stood in front of Midbus, arms up to fight.

Something he should've been doing when he was young.

 _When laying with you I could stay there,_

Midbus got to his arms, Bowser grabbed the rogue Mega-Mecha-Koopa's pincers, yelling. "Stay down!" to him.

 _Close my eyes, feel you here forever,_

He clapped his hands,as it laid in clumps of scraps. "Heck yes! Feel the wrath of the king!"

 _You and me together, nothing is better,_

Fawful sat, with his head bandaged, as Bowser _gently_ tended to Midbus's wounds as well, with care.

 _'Cause there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew,_

Midbus could only stare at him, hoping he got a thanks across. "Don't sweat it, Porkster." There he is.

 _All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true,_

Midbus grabbed Fawful and they left.

 _And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win.._

Mimi sat and watched the rain.

 _But I set fire to the rain,_

 _Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

 _Well it burned while I cried,_

 _Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name_

Dimentio dug through his items, and found a circle pedant. He grabbed it, and opened it. In it, was him and Luigi. " **My Lui, and his Dimmy."** Dimentio took a deep breath.

 _I set fire to the rain,_

 _And I threw us into the flames,_

A single trail stained the inside his mask.

 _Well, I felt something die,_

 _'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time…_

Dimentio didn't know he slept, but he woke up with his mask still on. He took it off, and felt his face.

 _Sometimes I wake up by the door,_

It was scared, and brittled. Not pleasant. Nighttime, he deduced. His face was like his own clock.

 _That heart you caught, must be waiting for you,_

He looked in the mask, and saw two flat lines under the eyes. He grabbed a rag, from his bathroom, and cleaned it. It shouldn't be foiled by emotion.

 _Even that when we're already over,_

He sighed.

 _I can't help myself from looking for you.._

He put on the mask, and giving the rules a bird, he set fire in his palm.

 _I set fire to the rain,_

 _Watched it pour as I touch your face,_

He grabbed the pendant, opened it, and gave it a fiery squeeze.

 _Well, it burned while I cried,_

He opened his hand, and had a cold, hard, blob of bronze.

 _Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name.._

He took off his glove, and with the pedant, threw it away.

 _I set fire to the rain,_

 _And I threw us into the flames,_

 _Well, I felt something die,_

 _'Cause I knew that that was the last time, the last time, oh,_

 _Oh, no,_

 _Let it burn, oh,_

 _Let it burn,_

 _Let it burn._


	27. Game of Life

_**Well, um.**_

 _ **Walkazo:**_ Present/Actions/ Speaking.

 _The song._

 **"Past."**

 **" _A past thought."_**

 _Sorry that I confused you!_

* * *

Frankley threw away some of his garbage.

 _My first life was so boring just forget I mentioned it._

Goombella excited creeped around in a cave,

 _My second life let me do all the things the first one didn't._

Bowser stood in front of his kingdom.

 _Third life was a hateful man all posioned to the bone._

Ludwig played on his piano, but he had his eyes closed.

 _My fourth life played piano but just didn't have the eyes to read the notes!_

Dice flew around a green dimension as a figure came approaching.

His name? None remain who understand.

Blumiere held his hands out, for the girls around him.

 _My fifth life supported girls-of course that wasn't all._

Fawful ran around the kingdom, spreading madness.

 _My sixth life was corrupted but I guess it was a little fun._

Luigi cried out for his big brother.

 _My seventh life, I cried so much that all I did was mourn._

Mimi happily plucked her dresses out, but was constantly dissatisfied.

 _And my eighth life was so rich, I could have bought the world and everything…_

The dice were thrown.

 _In this life, is a game played by a flaky god._

A black gloved hand grabbed them.

 _Who gambles every life._

He reached after the retreating pieces.

 _Try to escape, but you know the path you're on is game and set._

A hand picked from the pieces.

 _See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools?_

 _Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules._

Puppet-strings fell down, as a hand controlled them.

 _See how he looks down on us,like we're acting out a show._

 _Throw the dice, and see which head will roll!_

Star slammed her head onto the table, her story incomplete as she sighed.

 _By nine I drew some manga but the deadlines left me dead._

Waluigi watched as the young children ran by.

 _My tenth life was a teacher,as a pedophile, I worked part-time._

 _Next life, what, 11, sorry I try to forget._

A masked face glew.

 _Never could describe how awful- no,I'm terrified to think of all…._

A hand held the die gently.

 _the things that such a die can do, kinda crazy. Deciding everyday._

 _Try to escape but the days repeat to keep you here to stay!_

 _See how the game of life is never won, you only play_

 _Bore him and you will find you're crumpled up and thrown away_

 _Clinging to fate and blaming it when life won't go your way_

A hand reached out, and pulled down a string. Ending a life.

 _Such a laugh HA! Life is just a game!_

 _Cry out all your eyes or win a new fortune_

 _The chance is one out of six_

 _Try to escape, why not try your luck and see what you may get?_

 _See how the game of life is playing all of us for fools_

 _Dancing a string around us, making all these silly rules_

 _See how he looks down on us like we're acting out a show_

 _Throw the dice and let's see which head will roll…_

The mask grinned evilly, as he pulled the strings.

 _Sickly grinning downward, tosses out a pair of dice_

 _Cheating way around the board "Ah this is paradise"_

 _People praying on their knees but no there to hear_

 _Ah look down at all the puppets here_

 _Ah look up at all the puppeteers..._


	28. Goodbye to a World

Peach stared at the screen, which Tec's back was to her.

 _Thank You,_

He loved to sing. He loved to do anything really. A video was one.

 _I'll say goodbye soon._

It showed the void, and him looking into it.

 _Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself now..."_

It showed him throwing his arms around her.

 _And if it's true, I will surround you_

He was shown, holding her hand, and them walking off.

 _,and give life to a world.._

It showed him in her castle, and he was smiling widely.

 _That's our own.._

It distorted, but it played everyone in his point of view.

 _Thank you, I'll say goodbye now..._

He was shown, with Bowser Jr. clinging to his leg.

 _Though it's the end of the world, don't blame yourself..._

She was crying, tears streamed down her face.

 _And if it's true, I will surround you and give life to a world…_

It showed him opening his eyes, and looking at her.

 _That's our own._

" **Tec, d-don't go!"**

 **"DON'T ROBOT MAN!"**

 **"...Tec…"**

 **"JUST LET ME DO THIS FOR YOU!"**

 _..If it's true..._

It showed him, just smiling at them all.

 _...I will surround you..._

Star was crying but refused to look away, as Timpani held her.

 _...and give life to a world..._

Mario looked down, but Luigi made him keep looking

. _...that's our own..._

Peach stared, as it glitched, and he was barely able to be seen through it. His voice painfully distorted.

 _...Thank you..._

{I won't forget you.}

 _..say..goodbye soon..._

{I...}

 _...Though it's..the end of the world..._

{L..o..v...e...}

 _...don't blame yourself now..._

{y..o...u...}

 _...and if it's true..._

{p...e...a...c...h...}

 _..I will surround yoooooooooo_

It fizzled to nothing. Peach began to sob into her hands, and fell to her knees.

[I loved you too, T.E.C. X-X


	29. My Best Friend Back

Fawful sat, curled up, he looked at his mirror. No glasses, No cloak, No smile. No Fawful. He just stared into his contacted heterochromic eyes.

 _I don't know what I'm doing here._

He put a hand on his eyes, and turned on his seat.

 _I wish I could just disappear._

He got up, and walked to his one window, and stared through it.

 _But how far would I have to roam?_

He stared into the grass, and wished he was back in that old castle.

 _Til I found my way back home?!_

He walked back to his "quarters" and closed his eyes.

 _Why did I go?_

" **Not now, Fawf."**

" **..."**

" **Okay, Imma be there in thirty minutes!"**

Oh man, he felt like an idiot. He basically conquered the world when normal 7 years olds were still grasping basic knowledge…

 _HOW could I go?!_

He looked into his mirror, and his blue eye reminded him of her. Weird, usually it was the red one that made his eyes water.

 _I didn't know I'd miss her so!_

He looked at his bowl of beans. He picked them up and, instead of throwing them in fury, he just sadly overturned them, spilling them.

 _I'm not even in the mood to snack._

He flicked one away from his foot.

 _No food will bring my best friend back…_

A cloaked figure zoomed through the sky, fearless. Upon closer look, it was just a little girl. She was donned in a familiar cloak with yellow chaining. Clipped onto her shirt was a necklace…

" **FAWFUL?!"**

" **...He...he ran off...he left this for me to f-find…"**

She was on a platform, and she was scanning the sky below.

 _When you have made a friend so true._

She expertly controlled it, Fawful having given Star lessons.

 _Who cheers you up when you feel blue…_

She wanted him to do that thing. Oh, that adorable thing where he acts like a string bean…

 _You'd never think you'd see the day…_

She squinted and leaned forwards, accelerated.

 _He picks up and goes away!_

She straightened, and rubbed her tired eyes. She can't sleep. Not without knowing he's safe at home. Tears wanted to spring in them again.

 _Why did he go?_

She held her arms, and asked no one. "Is it me?"

She didn't have the energy to laugh at the thought she probably freaked someone out.

 _How could he go?_

She ran her hand on the water she was above; she rubbed her wet hands onto her eyes, blinking. She then rose up, and kept searching.

 _Doesn't he know, I need him so?_

She occasionally stopped, and searched little villages. He was well known, so if they said he wasn't there. He wasn't.

 _I'll search through every cart and shack…._

She continued to fly, another scan negative.

 _Until I bring my best friend back…._

She spotted a cart. 'There's a cart!, she peeked down…. 'Just a vegetable truck…'

She began to wonder if Fawful was eating. He may be grammatically incorrect all the time, but he was a culinary GENIUS. She shook her head. STAY ON TASK, GIRL! CAN'T GIVE UP!

She spotted a wagon. "Oh!" She flew down, and hovered to where she could see the passengers. A woman and a pair of twins. Not beanish, nor Fawful.

 _How long must I look till I find him?_

She flicked her hair behind her.

 _And what will he say when I do?_

" **Come ON! Everyone can dance! Just look at me, and not your feet."**

" **Cooking can be having the funness! ...just don't touch anything."**

" **...i had the readingness of it wrongness…"**

 _How long will it take to remind him of all the good things we've been through?_

He stared out his window, tears leaking down his eyes, making his eyes angry and more hopeless by the hour.

 _Why did I go?_

 _How could he go?_

He began to sob into his knees,

 _I didn't know I'd miss her so!_

She ran through another village, just hopping onto the platform when she found nothing remotely Fawful-ish.

 _I'll search through every cart and shack; Through every barn and tall haystack._

Fawful uncurled a bit, wishing he was running to her. He would just let that nerd keep his glasses!

 _I gotta get things back on track...and somehow find a way…._

Star closed her eyes, fighting not to break down.

 _I'll keep searching come what may._

They both looked up, and wished each other safety.

 _Until I get my best friend back….._


	30. La da dee

Roy looked at Junior, as he ran around the castle.

 _There's no way to say this song's about someone else._

Morton scooped up the younger, and they hugged.

 _Every Time you're not in my arms, I start to lose myself._

Wendy fixed on a pair of sunglasses, before looking into Jr's blue eyes.

 _Someone please hand me my shades, don't let 'im see me down._

Junior leapt onto Lemmy's shoulders, much to his delight and Iggy's fear.

 _You have taken over my days, so tonight I'm going out!_

They all flew through the sky, yet Jr. still found his way to be with them. They couldn't leave him behind.

 _Yet I'm feeling like, there is no better place than right by your side._

Larry caught him, and threw the little daredevil who chose to jump to him, to Ludwig's clown car.

 _I've had a little taste and I'm always for the party anyways._

Ludwig caught him, and tossed him to Roy.

 _All the girls are looking fine, but you're the only one on my mind._

Jr. finger...claw painted with Lemmy, both ending up complete messes for Iggy to fuss about.

 _La da dee, La da da me, la da da you._

Kamek used his magic to organize the bookshelves. Despite their appearances, ALL of the Koopalings are some level of book lovers.

 _La da dee, La da da you. There's only me, there's only you._

He gasped when he saw Jr. floating in one of his magic spheres, laughing his head off.

 _La da dee, La da da do, La da da me, La da da you._

Jr. was shoved over, so Roy could catch the ball, but he picked his little brother up. Not before scoring though.

They all sat and wondered how he was doing in the other dimension. They all wanted to go help, but he was the only one that could properly fit in Mario's bag and help. Lemmy could have, but Junior was less dependant on his brothers and sister, not that he didn't rely on them.

 _La da dee, La da da do, and when you're gone I'll think of you._


	31. Warriors

A young Fawful laid in his bed, and stared through the window.

 _As a child, you would wait…_

He, once he perfected his headgear, flew around and took intel on the kingdom's terrain, it being a bit too much for Cackletta.

 _And watch from far away._

He flew with her, to the Koopa Cruiser. She left him behind, as he flew to fight.

 _But you always knew that you'd be the one to work while they all play._

He scribbled on a piece of scrap paper, feeling used and held back. Cackletta may be his surrogate mother, but he could do more alone!

 _And you've, you'd lay awake at night and scheme._

He wanted a kingdom to himself, he wanted to be the one in charge.

 _Of all the things that you would change but it was just a dream!_

His back slammed into the edge of the castle, Peasley smiling like he just won. He didn't. He still had Cackletta...right?

 _Here we are, don't turn away now._

He swam as fast as he could, screaming for Cackletta until his throat ran dry for the first time in his short life.

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

He stopped in place, kicking his feet to keep himself up. Tears were just added salt water to the sea, as he removed his broken glasses, and left them to sink. He was on his own now.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now._

He made it...somehow...to the Mushroom Kingdom, setting up a living space in the span of a few months.

He screamed, lashing all of his bottled up problems at 2 babies.

 _We are the warriors who built this town…._

Tears pricked the end of his eyes, as the taller toddler in green pulled at his pant-legs. "Fobble, k?" He shook his head. "Do not worry for Fawful, let us do trade." He wiped his eyes.

 _from dust._

He stood, in front of the Dark Star. Little Fawful did this. Weak little Fawful did this!

 _A time, will come, where you will have to rise._

He put his headgear on, Midbus fading from his mind in the euphoria.

He gave a scream, as the power surged his body.

 _Above the rest, to prove yourself._

Luigi fell backwards, as Fawful freed one hand from the dark ball of energy growing around him. "HELP.. ME!" He screamed as it took him.

 _Your spirit never dies._

Dark Fawful Bug exploded, leaving him in a spiral.

 _Farewell,_

He felt the rain pound on his small form.

 _I've gone._

He, then, saw the rim of a boot. "Noing!"

 _To take my throne above._

Starla and Fawful had their hands locked. "One...two...YOU FIRST!" He shoved her into the portal, before she could say otherwise. He turned his head, as it collapsed, to the fierce opponent in front of him.

 _But don't weep for me,_

Starla held his cloak, crying into it.

' _Cause this will be…_

He charged at it. "I HAVE FURY!"

 _The labor of my love._

He skidded back, a green cut forming on his cheek. He kept shooting at the beast.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now._

He ran above it, on the cliffs.

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

He stared down at it, feeling relieved that it as rooted to the ground, as it roared. He looked at a low hanging vine.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now._

He stepped back, on the cracked cliffs..

 _We are the Warriors that built this town…_

He ran forwards, and leapt for it.

 _Here we are, don't turn away now._ He grabbed it, laser gun falling to it's head, and swung across.

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

He landed on the adjacent cliff, and pulled on the vine. Rocks came pouring down.

 _From dust…_

" **I can do it, Mistress Cackletta!"**

" **Don't hurt yourself, Kid."**

 _Here we are..don't turn away now.._

" **You two...really give me the remindings of the Red and Green mustaches…"**

" **Fobble!"**

 _We are the warriors that made this town…_

" **MIDBUS!"**

" **Finally, it is being ALL** _ **MINE!**_ "

" _ **This hurts so much. They will know my pain. They will feel my pain. I will kill their faces.**_ "

 _Here we are, don't turn away now._

" **I...enjoy being here. I can be who I am wanting to be…"**

" **All apart of the Castle Bleck style, Kid."**

" **Thanking you, Mimi…"**

 _We are the warriors that built this town._

" **Promise me we'll either fight together or die trying?"**

" **I have the promising."**

" **..One.."**

" **...Two…"**

" **...YOU GO!"**

 _From dust…_


	32. Two by Two

Mario searched for Luigi, in Joke's End. "Luigi?!"

 _I'm your twin._

He went through the door, still trying to get used to the cold. He looked at the spiral of wind they created. Together.

 _You're my twin._

He hated going alone, really. He hated it more when he couldn't be with his bro.

 _We stick together through thick and thin._

Luigi is the bravest person he knows, but he wishes that he knew that.

 _No matter what I do…_

He would never leave him, all he wants is for him to be safe.

 _I'm always stuck with you._

He felt the pendant he kept in his pocket. Luigi wore the M one he owns more proudly. Always around his neck.

 _And if trouble comes our way…_

He remembered breaking down in laughter when Luigi saved him. He admits he DID look ridiculous.

 _I know my twin will save the day…_

He stepped through the halls, dashing past all the enemies. Not alone, never alone.

 _Wherever you may be…_

He wondered if Luigi was fighting, he would always fight for him.

 _you're always stuck with me!_

He stopped in an enemy free room. He fished out the pedant, and looked at it.

 _When you're feeling sad and blue…_

He would always be alert, if he screamed.

 _Call my name, and I'll find you…_

He opened it up, and Luigi's picture was in it, Luigi always kept Mario's by his heart.

 _We have our bond.._

He ran his hand over the boyish smile.

 _That's tried and true…_

He smiled.

 _You and Me._

He curled his fingers around it.

 _Me and you._

He sighed.

 _Two by two._

He began to pace, as enemies scurried past him.

 _What if I never find you?_

He never, nor will he EVER think that Luigi had...no.

 _What if I'm a twin no more?_

He sat on a block of ice, hearing Jojora giggle.

 _I'd give all the kingdom's treasure...If you came walking through that door.._

Luigi tumbled in, and saw Mario. "Mario!"

Mario was up in an instant. "Luigi!" He ran to his brother, and they shared an embrace.

Mario smirked, and lifted him up, spinning around,

 _When you're feeling sad and blue._

Luigi shrieked with laughter, not caring if enemies came in.

 _Call my name and I'll find you…_

Mario set him down, and they hugged again.

 _We have our bond, that's tried and true._

Luigi buried his head into Mario's neck.

 _You and me._

Mario did the same, not wanted to let go just yet.

 _Me and you._

 _Two...by...two._


	33. Safe and Sound

Peach held Junior close, as he cried.

 _I remember tears streaming down your face when I said "I'll never let you go."_

It just happened, and people were still fussing. Junior was 10 seconds away from being stabbed, but Popple jumped in the way.

 _When all those shadows almost killed your light._

Star held Fawful by the arm, stating that if he goes she goes.

 _and I remember you said "Don't leave me here alone."_

Fawful was in a bout of grief and fury the second Dimentio stated. "My aren't Stars so pretty when they burn out, aren't they?"

 _But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight._

Tears fell into the air, as they both fought.

 _Just close your eyes._

Fawful's back slammed into the back wall, and he was trapped in a box.

 _The sun is going down._

Fawful pounded on it, crying and screaming hysterically,

 _You'll be alright._

Dimentio readied his hand to snap.

 _No one can hurt you now._

Fawful screamed as the box combusted.

 _Come morning light…_

He began to wake, light filling his vision. "Yo, he's a-waking!"

 _You and I'll be safe..and sound…_

"Fawful? You okay, bud?" STAR!

 _Don't you DARE look out your window…_

Mimi held Popple close, seeing him in no different light.

 _Darling, everything's on fire._

They all were separated, but they were working on getting back to each other.

 _The war outside our door keeps raging on…_

Peach sang to Junior, whose eyes were sagging.

 _Hold on to this lullaby…._

Tec sang to himself.

 _Even when the music's gone…_

Dimentio tried to control him, more than once.

 _Gone…._

Peach set the boy down, and began to leave him to his dreams. She did have to admit,she loves him like a son.

 _Just close your eyes._

Peach fought hard, every time she felt like giving in, she remembered that she had a kingdom and family to go back to. And Junior needed her.

 _The sun is going down._

Maybe even she needs him.

 _You'll be alright…_

Junior opened his eyes, and looked around.

 _No one can hurt you now._

He spoke, in a heartbreakingly quiet voice.

 _Come morning light…_

"Mama? Papa?"

 _You and I'll be safe, and sound._

He got up, and began to search the castle. "Mama?!" She wouldn't leave without saying goodbye!

 _Just close your eyes._

He knew for sure his dad wouldn't. "PAPA?"

 _The sun is going down._

He doesn't want to be alone with all the people he doesn't (well, kinda.) know!

 _You'll be alright…_

"King Daddy?"

 _No one can hurt you now._

Junior climbed up a set of stairs, searching for any sign of a farewell, or them being there.

 _Come morning light._

He saw, on a plate, a slice of cake.

;Dear, Junior. I am so sorry that I won't be there when you wake. We have to move out, time is so short, sweetie. I'll miss you and treasure the fact you came to the castle.

DON'T EAT IT ALL.

Sorry that was Bowser, it's kinda funny, so I won't erase it, because of trueness,

Adieu, Peach. + DAD.;

Junior stared at the note, shaking. He was smiling, but so scared.

 _You and I'll be safe and sound._


	34. Unleash the Magic

Cackletta stood with Fawful, who held his headgear to his chest, the Dark Star swirling inside it.

Her other students were around them, as the others readied for the other event.

 _I realize that you've always been an outcast._

She walked forwards, speaking in a calming voice that NO WAY calmed his nerves.

 _It's not everyone at school who loves to think._

She walked past him.

 _To have a student that's like you,_

She walked back to the 6 that were with her, and stated. "None stay that long, before flying off, kid!"

 _I've had one or maybe two._

She snapped her fingers.

 _But the good ones disappear before I blink!_

The students walked forwards, intimidating the smallest.

 _Oh, wuh-oh-wuh, oh,Oh, wuh-oh-wuh._

Cackletta rose her arm, and tried to state.

 _Now I understand you have your reservations._

She tapped his head, making him adjust his glasses.

 _It's hard to find a brain as large as yours._

He couldn't tell if she was using flattery to persuade him, or intimidation.

Her getting in his face proofed Intimation.

 _And if we don't win these games, I think I've made it plain._

She took a step back, as the student's approached more.

 _What will happen if we have the losing score!_

NOT COLLEGE! No, he wanted this program so bad, he didn't care if he was young. ...but this is really, **really,** dangerous...ugh..

The students began to circle him, chanting at him.

 _Unleash the Magic, Unleash the Magic._

He held the headgear closer to his chest.

 _If we lose then you're to blame._

Two of them gestured to the 7 at the other side of the court. Dimentio, Star, Mimi, O'Chunks, Nastasia, and Luigi.

 _They all have used it, Maybe abused it._

They all crossed their arms.

 _So then why can't we do the same?_

Fawful stared at the Headgear, as it glew in a spiral fashion. Cackletta appeared behind him.

 _Call it power, call it magic,_

She walked up to the boy.

 _,if we lose it will be tragic._

 _More important is the knowledge we have lost._

She tapped the glass on the headgear, her nails biting against it.

He looked at it, as she threatened.

 _A chance like this won't come again, you'll regret not giving in._

Fawful's eyes glazed.

 _Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?_

That sparked his, if not already had, unconditional attention.

" **That's right, you don't like a baby that is too stupid to know he is stupid! Get your nose out of things you don't understand! GOT IT?"**

" **...I..i..i..*runs*"**

The students circled him again.

 _Unleash the Magic, Unleash the Magic._

He took two steps back, nearly bumping into Cackletta.

 _We're not friends here after all._

 _Our only interest, in this business. Is watching Mushroom High School fall._

Fawful bit his lip, as Cackletta grabbed his shoulders, and leaned down to his ear.

 _What I suggest is very simple._

She moved back, and held his shoulders tougher, her arms extended.

 _And since it's win-win on all scores._

She tapped on the device.

 _We only want to learn about the magic that you have stored._

She began to lead him by the shoulders, forwards

 _And as for me and all the others._

She looked the the side.

 _We only want what we deserve._

She tightened her hold and shoved Fawful forwards.

 _That our school will steal the win, and my legacy will endure!_

Fawful gained his bearing,...and started to walk forwards.

 _Unleash the Magic,.Unleash the magic. If we lose then it's a crime._

There was only a soul one that heard, and ran ahead. A simple puppy named Midbus.

 _But we can win it, if you begin it. It's up to you to not fail this time._

Star noticed Fawful approaching, and gained attention when she pointed.

 _Unleash the Magic, free the magic now._

He held the Headgear at his side.

Midbus' eyes became terrified.

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now._

Dimentio had his arms crossed, as he walked ahead.

Fawful held the headgear ahead of himself.

 _Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free…_

They heard Vice Principal Bowser call into the mic. "If both teams are ready!"

Fawful put one hand on the top of the headgear.

 _Now winning these games depend on me._

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now._

Dimentio jolted. Midbus tore past Dean Peasley, and ran as fast as his doggy legs could take him.

 _And what doors will open if I try to use it._

His eyes glow red.

Dean Peasley announced. "The last event of the Friendship games begins…" Everyone cheered, as she put her hand up.

 _And the magic is all I really want to see._

He began to open it. Dimentio gasped, as it collected. He ran forwards, stretching his hand.

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic now._

Midbus leapt. "LORD FAWFUL NO!"

 _Unleash the magic, free the magic…_

"NOW!"


	35. I Won't Say (I'm in Love)

_**ROYALADK: WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY DO I FREAKING LOVE IT?!**_

* * *

Doopliss walked through the castle, Death's words still in his head. "Crush? On Isaac? Psh…"

 _If there's a prize for rotten judgement…_

He looked at the walls, and wondered..does he?

 _I guess I already won that._

He shook his head. **No way! I am, and forever will be, just Doopliss.**

 _No man is worth the aggravation…_

" **Slick, are you sure?"**

" **I'm sorry, Doop. We have to go our separate ways."**

 _That's ancient history, been there done that!_

Death's words on how he "so did" echoed in his head.

 _Who you think you kidding?_

 _He's the Earth and Heaven to you._

He blushed, the deep blue mist covering his "sheet"

 _Try to keep it hidden, honey we can see right through you._

He covered his ears, and ran ahead. **NO.**

 _Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you're feeling._

He felt his neck, Isaac was a direct pipe to Death,

 _Who you're thinking of~_

He groaned, embarrassed as heck. No way, was he, going to, fall in, love again, GOT IT BRAIN?

 _No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no._

He wouldn't open his eyes.

 _You're swoon, you're sigh, why deny it, uh-oh?_

He put a hand to his forehead. **You'd think a ghost would learn.**

 _It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love._

He remembered that sweet guy he met, when he earned his name. When he went from a Duplighost to Doopliss…

 _I thought my heart had learned its lesson…._

He smiled, his mind slipping into his past.

 _It feels so good when you start out.._

He held his head.

 _My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"_

He threw them up.

 _Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!_

He kept walking ahead, hand on his face.

 _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling._

He kept saying it over and over in his head. **N.O NO NO NO And if I HADN'T MADE IT CLEAR:NO!**

 _Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling!_

He kept denying, he wouldn't stop denying.

 _FACE IT LIKE A GROWN-UP. When you gonna own up, that you got got got it bad!?_

He walked into the gardens, and walked on the edge of the fountain.

 _No chance! No way! I won't say it, no no!_

He tripped on the edge of it, and caught himself on the rim. He performed here, a spectacular show. He didn't look too shabby himself~

 _Give up, give in. Check that grin, you're in love._

He quickly scrambled to his feet, and away from the fountain.

 _This scene, won't play! I won't say I'm in love!_

He shook his head, as he looked at the black roses.

 _You're doing flips, read our lips, you're in love!_

Doopliss plucked one, and through his gloved hand, held it close.

 _You're way off base, I won't say it!_

 _GET OFF MY CASE! I won't say it!_

He sat down on the end of the fountain, holding the rose.

 _Girl, don't be proud, it's okay you're in love…._

He looked at it, and sighed.

 _At least out loud…_

He laid back.

 _I won't say I'm in...love..._


	36. Stronger Than You (Lapis)

Doopliss stared at the larger Duplighost, as he stated. "Come on, Runt! Come to your senses. I've seen who you **really** are!" Doopliss began to laugh at him, before stating. "No you haven't."

 _This is Doopliss,_

He smiled, in his human form.

 _Back from nether,_

He pointed at the larger. Then, smirking like the little devil inside him, bragged.

 _And I'm never taking orders from the jaws of the likes of you, because I know much better._

They began to circle each other, Doopliss' boots clicking on the ground. His one and only true form.

 _I'm done following all of your rules._

He swiped his hand, his blue-violet eyes closed.

 _Come at me with your crass you diabolical fool!_

The larger reared back, changing his form to a..basically him with a weapon, as Doopliss held up his fists.

 _Let's go just me and you._

He narrowed his eyes, at the nameless Duplighost.

 _Let's go, right on cue._

Duplighost 100 tried for his torso, nothing much to change against a fellow Duplighost without giving an advantage. Doopliss rolled out of the way of the initial jabs.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._

He landed on his hand, and flipped onto his feet.

 _Can't you see that my strength is not a fable._

100 kicked at the shorter, but the rational part told him to jump. He did as 100 nearly got his legs.

 _I can see you hate that I defy your power,_

He snickered, as he waggled his finger at him, teasing him.

 _But I think you're mad 'cause you're a coward!_

As he disarmed 100, he remembered how **happy** Mario and Luigi looked when he helped them.

 _And you're not gonna stop what they have together!_

 _They are gonna stay like that forever!_

He easily snapped the weapon in half.

 _If you break me apart, I'll just come back swiffer…_

He reared back, to attack.

 _And you'll never be as good as me, no sister._

He kept fighting him, Isaac at the back, yet forefront of his mind.

 _I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

Doopliss was slammed into the wall, and fell to his knees. He looked up at the Duplighost, his eyes falling back to a blue fire.

 _This is where it ends._

He began to stand again.

 _This is how I make amends._

He could never forget how many faces he seen run from them all. He wouldn't let another innocent village be ransacked.

 _You've raided all the castles, I know you're tyranny will never end._

He stomped his foot on the ground, and lifted his fists again.

 _And I won't let you hurt this planet,_

 _and I won't let you hurt my friends._

100 charged again, but Doopliss blocked his hands. 100 flew at him, with breakneck speeds.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._

He was punched to the ground again,but got up quicker.

 _This bird without a cage is very stable._

He kept dodging, as 100 got more and more irritated.

 _I know you think you have me under your thumb._

He smashed his foot into 100's face, making him retreat back in pain.

 _But to your jail cell I'll never succumb!_

He would do this 1000 time over, it was so satisfying.

 _And this is even more than the rest of them!_

He would never come back, though. He was Doopliss. He was his own Duplighost.

 _Everything I care about is my freedom._

He looked at the Crystal cell behind him, and the raging 100

 _I have the fury._

He grabbed him by the "rug"

 _I have no patience._

He stated to him, as he smirked. "Bye, slick,"

 _I am an inspiration,_

He threw him to the cell, and slammed it shut.

 _I am made_

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _And it's stronger than you._

 _O-o-o-o-of_

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._

 _Va-a-a-a-lor._


	37. Hide and Seek

A young Fawful ran through the bear trap he called his mind. He heard a female giggle. Could he call a orb of power a female?

 _Ding dong, I know you can hear me…_

He looked at the window, and saw a dark "skinned" girl approach. The Dark Star was terrifying to him. It hurt him, used him, and won't let him go.

 _Open up the door, I only want to play a little._

He ran off, wanting to hide. He shook as it banged on a door in ihs mind.

 _Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting._

He heard the faint click of a door opening, and that nearly,..nearly made him scream.

 _It's already too late, for you to try and run away now._

In a split second, he and the Star were eye to eye, in a window.

 _I see you through the window._

His eyes glazed, as his heart slowed.

 _Our eyes are locked together…_

They placed their hand on the window, making Fawful swear his heart stoped.

 _I can sense your horror._

As it banged, he ran away.

 _Though, I'd like to see it closer!_

It climbed through the window, a painless cut on their arm.

 _Ding dong, here I come to find you._

Fawful's feet thumped louder than his own heartbeat.

 _Hurry up and run._

Why did this feel so familiar? One second, he was running to the Dark Star, the next he's running away from it.

 _Let's play a little game and have fun._

Dark Star walked through the vast castle-like layout of Fawful's mind. Is this where he grew up?

 _Ding dong, where is it you've gone to?_

Did he really think they would help him conquer the world? Psh, this dump is not worth conquering.

 _Do you think you've won?_

A smile stretched on their lips, as they looked around for the bean.

 _Our game of hide and seek has just begun._

They could hear the boy scramble, it just didn't know it was into his old room.

 _I can hear your footsteps, thumping loudly through the hallways._

He tried to catch his breath, as he closed the metal door.

 _I can hear your sharp breaths._

The Dark Star smiled.

 _You're not very good at hiding._

Their eyes glew red, as they began to run.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me (I'm coming.)_

Fawful dove for his closet, and shut it.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me. (I'm coming.)_

He pulled his cape closer.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me. (I'm coming.)_

There was a small knock.

 _Just wait, you can't hide from me._

He trembled, as it kept knocking.

 _Knock, Knock, I am at your door now._

They rolled their red eyes, wondering what they were waiting for. He obviously wasn't gonna open up.

 _I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission._

They forced them open, and walked in. It was what you would see for a normal 7 year old. Yet with a splash of Fawful and terror.

 _Knock, Knock, I'm inside your room now._

Fawful dug his head into his knees, starting to cry.

 _Where is it you've hid?_

They looked around, and walked forwards.

 _Our game of hide and seek's about to end!_

They looked behind the desk

 _I'm coming closer._

He checked under the bed,

 _Looking underneath the bed but,_

They sighed

 _You're not here, I wonder,_

They smiled, "Clever boy."

 _Could you be inside the closet?_

Fawful's eyes widened, as it flew open.

 _Ding dong, I have found-_

He was grabbed, as he screeched for freedom.

 _Ding dong, You were hiding here! (Now you're it.)_

Fawful walked out, with them holding his hand, fading.

 _Ding dong, finally found you, Dear. (Now you're it.)_

His skin became a darker shade of green. His blue eyes became red.

 _Ding dong, Looks like I have won (Now you're it.)_

Fawful opened his eyes, and smiled

 **I. Have. Fury.**

 _Ding Dong, Pay the consequence._


	38. Stiches

A young Fawful smiled at the Great Cackletta,or,Bowletta he was ready to put his own plan into action.

 _I've thought that I've been hurt before…_

He stared at the Mario Brothers. His crooked smile sent shivers down their spine.

 _But no one's left me quite this sore._

He laid on the edge of the room, Mario was quivering in pain just like he was, Luigi was terrified and holding his brother, and Peasley was smirking at him. He shot another beam at Peasley, making the 17 year old prince shriek.

 _Your words cut deeper than a knife…_

Peasley shook it off, and his knuckles turned pale green.

 _Now I need someone to bring me back to life._

He screeched as he was slammed through the castle wall. He could see the glass of the window, the blood from his injuries flying forwards,

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under._

He splashed into the water, making his lungs realize that he was screaming. He, on reflex, kicked his legs up.

 _But I have a feeling that I'll make it out alive._

He breached the surface, and he began to laugh hysterically. "I HAVE LIVE1' He used one arm to wipe his eyes and the other to steady himself. "Okayo! Come now, Mistress!" No one came…

He swam forwards, screaming her name.

 _You got me bleeding til I can't breath!_

He started to go under the water, as he yelled. The castle had crashed down, and it sent debris everywhere.

He grabbed a piece and pulled up to it, crying into it.

 _I'm shaking, falling onto my knees._

He saw a passing boat, most likely to check for anyone lost in the castle. He couldn't be seen, but he needed to get out of the water before he drowns.

 _Now that I'm without your kisses._

He hid in the cargo, and hid in his own misery. If he didn't lose them in the water, he would've broken his glasses in his fit.

 _I'll be needing stitches._

He stumbled to Peach's castle. He could barely feel anything, his heart pounded slow, his head pounded hard. He was lucid enough to stay out of sight.

 _Tripping over myself._

He doesn't really believe in the Overthere, and there was no way he was that naive. He wasn't about to hope that Cackletta made it to the Overthere.

 _Begging you to come help._

He hid in his cloak, and looked around. He climbed into the pipe systems.

 _Now that i'm without your kisses._

He stared into the empty chamber. He was calming down, but he sat down. This...this can work….

 _I'll be needing stitches._

He stared at the Dark Star, his blue eyes were watering a bit. Midbus froze for him. He basically died for him. He turned around, thanking whatever was out there for his tinted lenses. The Mario Brothers stood in front of him.

 _Just like a moth drawn to the flame.,,,,_

He was laughing, hysterically. "IT WAKES!"

What he didn't know was how painful using the Star would be…

 _You lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain._

" **Remember, Little One: When push comes to shove, never be afraid to bail."**

" **Yesing, Mistress."**

 _Your bitter heart, cold to the touch._

He opened his red eyes, and stared at the terrified Brothers.

 _Now I'm gonna what I a sow._

He wanted this world, the Star wanted a physical form.

 _Now I'm left seeing red on my own._

He had ditched his lenses, no longer needing them to see.

 _Got a feeling that I'm going under._

Dark Fawful Bug collapsed, and muttered to the two.

 _But I know that I'll make it out alive._

 _If I quit calling you my lover,a_

 _and move on…_


	39. Shut Up and Fuse

Star and Fawful stared at each other, one face calm, once face fuming.

 _Oh don't look like that.._

Star had her arms crossed, Fawful was the first to yell. "He **tricked** us! Don't you have the used feeling?!"

 _Why can't we just agree._

"Don't you feel anger against him?!" He threw his hands up.

 _I said, "Aren't you mad?"_

Star stated. "Just forget it, we can-"

"I don't want this to work!"

 _You said, "Get over yourself or leave!"_

Fawful stamped his foot, as they argued, an habit.

 _Can't believe she got the best of me.._

As he stormed away, she stated. "You're gonna come back, anyways."

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Your bound to come back baby…_

They both were naive about Dimentio! She is too naive to not be mad!

 _We were victims of her lies_

Fawful was furious at him, he could see his villanry clearly.

 _Her poisonous, self righteous, expedites_

And she had the gal to say this wasn't his fault? THIS WAS ALL HIS DOING, IT LOOKS LIKE IT'S HIS FAULT.

 _And yet you look away and turn your cheek,_

He was starting to get furious at **her.** He didn't like being mad at her, but he can't help it.

 _Oh, this is not how we should do this!_

 _Your reaction's so confusing!_

His spine tingled when he slammed the door.

 _You turned away._

 _I stormed out of the bedroom._

He chose to let off his anger by pacing around in a different room and yelling at nothing.

 _I thought we'd never speak again._

" **Fawful, I know you're upset-"**

" **So it's just being me?!"**

 _I just won't beg or plea_

" **No, can't you see my mad face is fuming right now?"**

 _I said, "How can you be calm?"_

 _She said, "We gotta get along!"_

" **WELL, IT DOESN'T HAVE THE FEELINGS LIKE IT!"**

" **You know what it's like to be controlled by something."**

" **DON'T bring that up."**

 _Oh how could you do this to me_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Your bound to come back baby_

Star sighed, and sat on the bed, Fawful…

 _You left in haste, and slammed the door on me.._

She was upset, really. Know someone for 13 years and they just wanted you for your powers as a Horseman-woman of the Apocalypse? Pretty upsetting.

 _Although I don'ts how it, Im so mad I could scream!_

But she knew that it wasn't his biding, his intention. The heart was its own being, and Dimentio doesn't like that, clearly right?

 _I knew you would not agree.._

She thought back to her vision. She hated this, knowing when, but not how.

 _For the future I foresee…_

" **My name is Alistar: And I am doing this to see that people know my name and story."**

" **I, in my travels, came across this: A dark book of power. It's purpose? I have yet to figure out."**

 _She turned away,_

She didn't like knowing who Dimentio really was. Explaining this to Fawful now? Not a chance.

 _Her rage, hot as fire.._

" **I was a rash and curious fool, and read the book. But I could barely get past the cover."**

 _We separated and left.._

She hated when Fawful was mad, he would say the most honest things, and the most hurtful. She felt like she could barely retailate.

 _Oh don't say those things_

 _Don't try to pull my strings…_

" **My skin began to crust, like I was aging hundreds of years in a minute. If this keeps up, I may need to purchase a mask."**

" **The end will come, and the book can save me with it's dark cloak."**

 _I said, "Your being rash"_

 _She said, "I'll never take you back!"_

Star looked at the door, Kasim..or Dimentio's voice filling her ears. "At least I had my tie to sanity."

 _This conflict, will end soon so please_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _How can't you be mad at me"_

" **Please, please, if I hurt anyone, please know, that somewhere in this mind I will fight. So please forgive me until I can break free from this puppet master!"**

 **AHAHAHAHAH! Ciao~**

Fawful stared at her, she was crying, as she yelled. "I JUST WANTED TO HELP HIM!"

 _Deep in her eyes,_

Fawful felt the past day crashing back to him.

" **I do not have carings of your words!"**

" **WHY DO YOU HAVE NO FURY?"**

" **HOW CAN YOU HAVE CALM?"**

 _I see the pain I've caused her._

Fawful ran to her, and began to apolgise like crazy, making her do the same.

 _I realize, i've got to stop this_

She held him, and he held her.

 _She took my arm,_

He suddenly felt so..so..STUPID.

He had the right to be mad, of course. But that didn't give him the right to try to make her feel the same.

 _I don't know how I couldn't tell_

 _Her concern for us_

She choked out. "I'm so sorry…"

 _Oh, Ruby, i'm so sorry please_

 _Could you forgive me?_

 _I said, "I love you please,"_

Fawful hated her tone, and tried to lift her. Literally. It didn't work. She saw what he was doing, and lifted **him.**

 _She said, "Shut up and fuse with me!"_

 _This gem is makes me so complete_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and love me!"_

Alistar left her mind.

 _Let's forget our mistakes_

 _This will not forsake.._

Fawful wanted down, but at the same time he didn't. So he allowed her to spin him around.

 _I said, "You're just too cute, "_

 _She said, "Shut up and let us fuse!"_

 _This gem is my ecstasy_

 _She said, "Ooh-ooh-hoo,_

 _Shut up and fuse with me."_


	40. Gasoline

Dimentio looked at Luigi, but knows he can't see him.

 _Are you insane like me?_

He was thousands of years old. Well, to be specific, 1021 years old.

 _Been in pain like me?_

He didn't know anything. He was just a stupid kid to this creature. What was the Chaos Heart anyways? Him, Her, They, or It? He didn't know, All he knew was insanity.

 _Bought a 100 dollar bottle of champagne like me?_

He floated in the air, holding his bubble of vision close. He kept gazing into it, he doesn't remember his human side, he doesn't know anyone who does.

 _Are you high enough without the mary jane like me?_

What did he remember only? Opening. A. Stupid. Book.

 _Do you tear yourself apart to entertain like me?_

Dimentio floated out of sight. That's what he hated. That he can see them, and they don't want to see him. If he could just….break...free…*snap* Nope~

 _And other people say, You can't wake 'cause this is not a dream!_

Chaos hit him back, in front of the heroes.

 _You are part of a machine, you are not a human being._

He got up and growled. But his terror overwhelmed him.

 _Your face is only lit up on a screen._

He wanted to kill this entity of darkness. It took his life, It took his past, present and future.

 _Lower self-esteem._

He cried, as it explained why it didn't need him anymore. He loved a love he can't love.

 _You run on gasoline, I think there's a flaw in my code._

Was this his fate?

 _The voices won't leave me alone._


	41. I Really Don't Care

Doopliss could barely look the man in the eyes. He had grown from his average height 16 year old self he knew. But, he was MAD.

 _You want to play, you want to stay, you want to have it all._

He had the NERVE to ask for his hand again? NO WAY. He wanted his human form, Cress had no liking of his true form. Why in the world did he get so upset about him?

 _You started messing with my head until I hit a wall._

As Cress smiled at him, and the others watch, Doopliss was still.

 _Maybe I should've known._

Who could blame him? He was a kid, well what do you call young DupliGhosts? He was young, he'll call it that.

 _Maybe I should've known…_

He felt the cold rush of the door slamming in his face.

 _That you would walk, you would walk out the door._

That was one step closer, on his part.

 _Said we were done, and met someone and rubbed it in my face._

Cress was a bit confused on his approach, but Mimi was smiling. 'Punch him in the face,' she repeated in her mind.

 _Cut to the part, she broke your heart and she ran away._

As he felt the rush, he remembered how cold Cress was. That ignited the Twilight Town moxie he earned.

 _I guess you should've known_

 _I guess you should've known._

 _That I would talk,_

 _I would talk._

In a second, his fist collided with Cress's nose, making him fall back. "MY NAME IS DOOPLISS!"

 _And even if the stars and moon collide._

Doopliss chewed him out, everything he only shared with the ghosts of Creepy Steeple.

 _I never want you back into my life._

Cress promised he would love him no matter what. Then he showed up as what was classified as monsters, and ditched him.

 _You can take your words, and all your lies._

Cress stood up, and left.

 _Oh, oh oh, I really don't care._

Mimi cheered, but Doopliss was a bit unhappy with what he just did. Tears were running down his face. He tried to shake them.

 _Even if the stars and moon collide,_

Everyone was concerned for the Duplighost, as he cried. But soon, he began to laugh and sob at the same time.

 _I never want you back into my life!_

Doopliss nodded, as everyone voiced their concerns. Yet Mimi was still happy to see a jerk get punched by someone over a foot shorter than them in the face.

 _You can take your words and all your lies._

Doopliss was smiling, as he looked at everyone. Cress may have taught him that he can love, but he wasn't the one he should.

 _Oh oh oh, I really don't care._

As he sat in the Poshley Heights hotel, he ran the event over again. Oh grod, he was such a moron 4 years ago.

 _I can't believe I stayed up writing songs about you._

He lied, cried, and could have died trying to protect his home.

 _You don't deserve to know the way I used to think about you._

If he was suspected, suspected, of treason, he would be..basically doomed.

 _Oh no not not anymore._

He was laying on a bed.

 _Oh no, not anymore_

If he forgot to think, He loves Twilight Town. Sure, the people may be gloomy and depressed, but the monsters took him and whipped him up better than the Duplighost ever did.

 _You had your shot, had your shot, but you let it go!_

He looked at his hand, oh was he in his human form? He thought when he broke down he would have been in his true form.

 _Now if we meet out on the street, I won't be running scared._

He marveled at his own improvement. He wouldn't call it change. He was still the Duplighost he was made as.

 _I'll walk right up to you and put one finger in the air._

He was a ball of blue fire. Glowing hotter than the rest. Nothing can put that out.

 _To make you understand,_

 _To make you understand,_

 _You had your chance,_

 _Had your chance._

He smiled, as he took off his party hat.

 _And even if the stars and moon collide._

He turned it back, and looked inside at his poorly scrawled name. He still couldn't read or write, though.

 _I never want you back into my life._

He crumpled it up and threw it away. Bye bye, 4 year old party hat

 _You can take your words and all your lies._

He reached to a small plastic bag he used to carry small things around, and tore it open. He began to dig through the ruined bag.

 _Oh oh oh, I really don't care._

He was searching for something not as old as his and Cress's meeting, but another meeting.

 _Even if the stars and moon collide._

He ended up on the ground, getting tired of leaning over the bed to look.

 _I never want you back into my life._

He brushed aside an old fake sapphire, and it caught his eyes.

 _You can take your words and all your lies._

He picked up a pink party hat, stellar comparison to his old one, but on it were swirls. Any time someone came to Creepy Steeple, they always lost something.

 _Oh oh oh I really don't care._

He grabbed the pen that came with the room off of the desk, and scrawled his name into this one. Poorly, The "D" was backwards, like last time, and the "p" was a q.

 _Even if the stars and moon collide._

He put it on, the mark of a new crush for him.

 _I never want you back into my life._

He pulled together his mess of clutter, and stared at it. He needed a new way to hoard stuff…

 _You can take your words and all your lies._

He felt the red tip on the end of the hat, and he could tell it was different than his old ribbon one.

 _Oh oh oh, I really don't care._

He went down to the lobby, and saw some of the others, Mimi gave him yet another thumbs up.

 _Yeah, listen up._

 _HEY HEY never look back, dumbstruck boy, ego intact!_

Doopliss loved C- his face when he struck.

 _Look boy why you so mad? Second guessin but you shoulda hit that!_

Doopliss went outside, and smiled. He was happier now that he let it go.

 _Hey Demi you Picked the Wrong Lover!_

Besides, he had a new one.

 _You Should've Picked That one He's Cuter than the other,_

 _I Just wanna Laugh because He tryna be a hipster_

 _Kick him in the curve take a picture_

He felt lighter, even though his human form always felt heavier than his true form.

 _Even if the stars and moon collide._

He walked through the town, munching on dry pasta.

 _I never want you back into my life._

He felt like he could promise again, he felt like he could do anything.

 _You can take your words and all your lies._

It was his first day in the Steeple all over again…

 _Oh oh oh, I really don't care._

He was thrilled, last call on the happy train? He hopped on, and decided to get lost in late euphoria.

 _Even if the stars and moon collide._

He stumbled, aimlessly now.

 _I never want you back into my life._

He did process tripping enough to shout.

 _You can't take your words and all your lies._

He was caught, and straightened. "Oh, sorry, Isaac…"

 _I really don't care._


	42. Escape from the City

Popple grabbed Fawful by the arm. "Hey, you know 'cause we ain't geniuses don't mean that we are idiots,see?"

 _Rolling around at the speed of sound,_

He pulled the bean forwards. "Let me show you what a bit of street smarts can do."

 _Got places to go, gotta follow that rainbow!_

Before Fawful could say anything, Popple spoke. "You don't need a big gadget to pick a stupid lock."

 _Can't stick around, have to keep moving on,_

After a minute picking it with a bobby pin, Popple swung open the door. "See?" He walked in, and the alarms went off. "Crud. Okay, next step, RUN." The younger took his lead, and ran as droids came.

 _Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out!_

Fawful stared at the thief, they actually got away. Without the headgear. It was simple, Popple just clunked it with a thick rock.

 _Must keep on moving ahead,_

"Why are you staring at me like a load of bricks!? Let's go!"

 _No time for guessing, follow my plan instead!_

Popple gestured to the sky, as he said. "I just go with my heart, and sometimes not my brain."

 _Trusting in what you can't see, take my lead I'll set you free._

Fawful smiled at him, having learned that smart comes in different ways.

 _Follow me, set me free._

Fawful stared at the struck thief. He nudged him, and smiled. "Let's have the doings of this way of the Popple."

"Popple way."

 _Trust me and we will escape from the city._

Fawful looked around for a wire, put Popple was able to produce a bobby pin from his shirt.

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you!_

They began to pick the prison lock, Popple smiling.

 _Follow me! Take my lead!_

They swung the cell open, and taking the Fawful way, they hid from the patrolling droids.

 _Trust me and we can escape from the city!_

They ran, out of sight.

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you!_

 _Follow me!_

Popple looked around, as Fawful shot at a defense droid with his raygun. He grabbed a lead pipe, and swung it.

 _Danger is lurking around every turn,_

Fawful smiled, as the blunt force brained the machine.

 _Trust your feelings, got to live and learn!_

Popple always saw himself as a lucky guy; he survived homelessness, and some stuff he doesn't like to poke into.

 _I know with some luck that I'll make that I'll make it through._

Popple saw that they were fighting a losing battle, and grabbed Fawful's hand. "Run."

 _Got no other options, got one thing to do!_

They both bolted. Two beans on the run.

 _I don't care what lies ahead!_

They ran out of the castle, and to find the others.

 _No time for guessing follow my plan instead!_

Fawful tripped, and the old guard came running. Popple stopped and went back. He helped him up. "Go left!" He urged the younger ahead.

 _Find that next stage no matter what it may be!_

Luigi found them running. He stepped in front of the guard. "STOP IT!"

 _Take my lead, I'll set you free!_

They sat with everyone, Peasley walked up to his fellow beans.

 _Follow me!_

He formally and personally apologized for the actions of the monarchy.

 _Set me free!_

Popple smiled at Fawful. "Actually, it's okay."

 _Trust me and we can escape from the city!_

 _I'll make it through, follow me!_

 _Set me free!_

 _Trust me and we can escape from the city!_

 _I'll make it through, prove it to you!_

 _Follow me!_


	43. Midna's Lament

The void swallowed up the Gloam's twilight with a sickening array of purple. Fawful loved Gloam's sky, so this made him upset.

 _Lingering in the last light of dusk._

Dimentio stared at Mimi, who was clearly upset that her good friend had become this.

 _Lies within the shadows of trust…_

Doopliss spun around the belfry, calling. "Boolean?!Boojamine?! Booyan?!..Boorite?"

 _I can't hold on to what I had lost…._

Dimentio snickered, but a being flashed from the past.

"You're hurting them, you know."

 _Casting shadows into the light._

Mimi's neck snapped as a chime played from nowhere. True form, meet enemy.

 _Hiding in the darkness of night,_

Mario picked up Luigi, and began to run to the castle, calling for help.

 _Carry me, through the fight, bathed in twilight._


	44. Fade Away

Peasley jumped into the battle, sliding in front of the plumber that earned his heart.

 _You can't fade away, the way I feel for you._

His rapier clashed against the younger, yet bigger opponent. He had a sword as well.

 _There ain't no word I can say,_

He stepped back, his eyes not leaving his opponent. They came to a stand still, and Luigi came running.

 _What I'd I do for you, and every single day._

That made the nameless swordsman spin and knock Peasley off his guard, and slash at Luigi.

 _I make it through this game called life,_

Luigi wailed as it slashed at him, making Peasley snap back to his guard. He took the offensive, as Luigi was kicked back.

 _It's always filled with pain and strife._

Peasley was set back, but he looked at Luigi, and saw he was collecting a pool of red. The slash was deep. While he only had nicks in his clothing, and a small cut, he felt more wounded by the sight.

 _Reality can cut you like a knife,_

His hurt changed into strength, as he remembered his mother's words. Don't let your loved one be your weakness, let them be your strength.

 _It ain't right,_

So he charged, and the battle was his, he could feel it.

 _But with you by my side, we can win this fight._

As the assault fell at his feet, he ran to Luigi, not wasting any time to take off his schaul.

 _Of the battle of dark and light._

He helped Luigi up, asking if he could walk. He was pale, but he was stubborn too. Peasley knew he couldn't carry him, as he fell again.

 _Take my hand hold it tight._

But he was scared to leave.

 _When we dance I feel alright._

Man, Mario was the best. In no time, did Mario find them, and get Luigi help. Plus, the assault was taken to the jail ward, to treat his injuries.

 _By your side is where I'll be,_

Luigi and Peasley hugged each other, and Luigi lifted Peasley. He was feeling much better after a Super Shroom or two.

 _Endless love won't fade you'll see._

Peasley slashed low, and Luigi whacked high. Mario was proud.

 _When I walk you walk with me,_

 _Together let the light shine._


	45. Salvation

Kamek sighed, as he slumped against a tree. You think a 36 year old king would alert him when he left?

He wasn't about to..to..give up though.

 _All_ alone, _lost in this abyss._

Ugh, okay, okay, easy Kamek. He thought, as he tried to stand back up. He fell again. Okay, he took back his thought with the king. You think a 78 year old wouldn't go into the darklands, even if he was highly associated in the monarchy, alone. If the shallow Putrid Piranha bite told him anything

 _Crawling in the dark,_

He took a shallow breath, he held his wand to his chest, and gave it a swing. He had sent out a signal flare.

 _Nothing to wipe my longing clips,_

He let his arm go slack, Okay, now he..just needed to wait for Kammy...wait, what if one of the kids come?

 _And I wonder where you are…_

He tried to pick all the leaves off of the rims of his glasses, but they weren't there. Nonono, Kamek don't pass out.

 _Are you far, will you come to my rescue?_

He took another breath, trying to stay awake. Bowser, you freaking fool….Kamek, you freaking fool…

 _Am I left to die? But I won't give up on you…_

He shuddered, as he put all of his willpower into not passing out.

 _I feel you keeping me alive._

Bowser ran into the forest, seeing Kamek's emergency flare. Kammy called out to him.

 _You are my salvation_

He called out, for Kamek. "YO! KAMEK?!"

 _Touch you, taste you, feel you here._

Kamek heard the pounding bangs of the king. Bow...ser...His wand flickered, as he lost consciousness.

 _I feel you keeping me alive._

Bowser saw him, and ran to him. "You old…" He didn't finish, as he picked him up.

 _You are my salvation._

Bowser ran to the castle, holding the old figure close.

 _Hold me, heal me, keep me near._

He handed Kamek over to the castle staff, so they can care for him.

 _My heart will burn for you._

Junior patted his father on the leg. "Papa, will Kamek be okay?"

 _It's all that I can do._

He picked up the little one, and put him on his shoulder. "Hope so…"

 _Salvation._

Wendy held her mother's necklace. "How..how long have you had this." It wasn't a question.

Junior shrugged. "Forever?"

 _Keeping me alive._

Wendy held her head. "I don't get it, Mom promised me she'd give it to me." Roy snapped at her. "HEY, IF IT'S JUNIOR'S IT'S JUNIOR'S." Wendy snapped back. "You! NONE of you understand! None of you had what me and mom had!"

 _Been out from under who I am, and who I want to be._

Junior tried to smile. "M..maybe Mom just thought you didn't like-" Wendy pointed at him. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?! YOU'VE NEVER EVEN MET HER!" Her fist collided with the wall above him, and the portrait began to fall.

 _Held you tightly in my hand, while we're unraveling._

Wendy ran off, as Ludwig straightened the portrait of their late mother. Bowser Jr. just wiped his face, tears wanting to fall. But he asked. "Luddy...is she okay?"

Ludwig gave no answer.

 _Was it me?_

Wendy stared at Junior's blue eyes, as uncharacteristic tears fell down them. "Answer me, Wend! WHO WOULD YOU WANT?"

 _Will you come to my rescue?_

Wendy just stared into his eyes. If there was one thing Junior had that their father didn't...it was their mother's eyes.

 _Or did I push too far?_

Wendy lunged at him, hugging him. They both wanted their mom, no buts about that.

 _When I turned my back on you?_

Junior pulled back, wiping his eyes. He, suddenly, beamed. Wendy was confused, when he ran off.

He came back with the necklace, and opened it.

 _I feel you keeping me alive,_

He moved to put it around Wendy's neck, but she stopped him.

 _You are my salvation._

She took the necklace, and put it around Junior's neck.

 _Touch you, taste you, feel you here._

Wendy stood up, and wiped her eyes. Junior took her claws, and lead her away. He was determined to love her. He was determined to do anything to make them all happy.

 _I feel you keeping me alive._

Wendy thought it was the best thing she could ask for….Man, she's terrible for resenting him for something he had no part in.

 _Hold me, heal me, keep me near._

Junior sat her down, and ran off.

 _My heart will burn for you,_

She rose her eyebrows in confusion, when he came back with his old paintbrush. From when he was 5.

 _It's all I can do._

He splatted paint on the ground, and then he pulled a hat from the ground. It seemed like it was made by a child..oh.

 _Keeping me alive (Salvation.)_

Wendy wore the tophat, as Junior thought of more things he could paint.

 _Touch you, taste you, feel you here._

Wendy chuckled, as they walked out, covered in paint.

Maybe a bullet bill made of paint wasn't the best thing to bring to life.

 _Give it all, just to find you._

Wendy hugged him again, as he ran to be with his dad again.

 _Hold me, heal me, I will find you._

Wendy went back to her room, and took off the hat, looking at it.

 _Keeping me alive._

She sighed, as she flopped on her bed. Mother, please forgive me for hurting my little brother...I will try to be a better big sister to him.

 _You are my salvation._

She looked at the hat again, and smiled. Who needed mom's necklace when you have Junior's art.

 _Touch you, taste you, feel you near,_

She stood back up, and put it on her vanity. She untied her bow, and redid it. As well as her mascara.

 _Our love will never die,_

She smiled, as her appearance. She stared into her eyes, her turquoise eyes, and thought. You are the princess of the castle, act like it.

 _You are my salvation._

She walked out of her room, as the hat dissolved into black paint goop.

 _Hold me, heal me, keep me near._

She decided that...that Junior saw a mother in Peach. Maybe she could too.

 _My heart will burn for you,_

The goop became pink, and disappeared. Just like everything did with his paint.

 _It's all I can do..._


	46. Memories

Star smiled towards Fawful, and he smiled back.

 _You rest inside my mind,_

She held his head gear close, his cloak draped around her shoulder, obviously a bit too small for her.

 _Since the day you came,_

She stared into the reflective surface of the tank, a dark soul ravaged in their. As much as she hated it, Fawful needs it. She will get it to him.

 _I knew you would be with me,_

" **..Hey, No one has the watchings now, you know?"**

" **...You are."**

" **Oh, holding on."**

" **What I was trying to have the sayings of,"**

" **Come dance with me."**

 _All the time we spent._

She kept walking, the dark molding at her feet. She thought of the cloak, it was warm.

 _What we shared was surely._

She took a deep breath, and kept going, light reflecting off of her glasses.

 _Warm enough to know you cared for me._

She walked through the dark, barely able to see. She kept her eyes closed, and thought of light, happiness, and Fawful.

 _Light floods through memories._

She opened them, as saw the path illuminating, was this her doing?

 _Helps me walk my path._

She went faster.

 _I'll keep my head held high,_

She grinned. She could get there! Fawful will be okay!

" **I can't just leave the bug alone, think about it."**

" **Correct, pick it up."**

" **Thank you, Buggy."**

" **DO NOT HAVE THE CALLINGS OF ME THAT...SHORT..STACKS."**

" **Says the bean whose 2 inches shorter than me."**

 _Words and faith and love,_

She kept running into the light, I can make this, I do it all for him.

 _Your strength gives me hope._

She threw her arms around the bean, the headgear glowing around him/

 _Someday I'll find you with open arms._


	47. A Sadness Runs Through Him

Fawful smiled a bit, as he looked at the people around him. As he ever pushed back the pit in his stomach. Third times the charm.

 _People are puppets held together with string._

Dimentio told him he admired him.

He admired the broken.

Fawful was the cracked glasses.

 _There's a beautiful sadness that runs through him._

Fawful stepped onto the boat, running to Star, who was taking dibs on the first mate.

 _As he asked me to pray in the God, he doesn't believe in,_

Fawful sat in the cabin, looking out the window each few minutes. Why did he get on this boat? The water is outside, you have your hands, you aren't alone. Hydrogen, Helium,Lithium,Beryllium, Boron, Carbon...It helps.

 _Time and again, Boys are raised to be men._

Fawful...in the cold hard truth, freaked out when someone yelled "ABANDON SHIP!" It was sinking. **They were going down.**

And he was in the lower deck.

 _Impatient they start,_

He bolted for higher ground, each muscle aching, but he pushed himself.

 _Fearful they end,_

Flavio had pushed his way to the lifeboat, right after Mario called out for the women and children to be let on first.

 _But here was a man, mourning tomorrow._

Fawful broke out of the ship, as it began to capsize. And, seeing him as the lifeboat lowered, Star tried to go and get him, She was nearly grabbed by Timpani, but she couldn't reach her in time. She had to save him.

 _He drank, but finally drowned in his sorrow._

Fawful and Star were plunged into the water, swimming as fast as they possibly could to avoid the ship hoping to crush them, or worse, make them go deeper.

 _He could not break surface tension._

She tried to hold the bean, as he panicked. He could hear the explosion as the castle went down, He would never forget it. Cackletta wouldn't save him. She's dead. Dead and gone.

 _He looked in the wrong place for redemption,_

Star covered his mouth, her own small lungs wanting to give out. She kicked up, in the high water, where she stood no chance. She needed something that wasn't kicking to grab. She looked at him, and then the night sky.

Grambi, give us mercy.

 _Don't look at me with those eyes,_

As if a star fell, she spotted an old board, which had broken off the ship. Fawful kept kicking, but she didn't jump off the lifeboat just to leave him.

 _I tried to unweave the ties,_

Fawful felt as if the water was scalding. Star was freezing, as she grabbed hold of the board, breaking the surface, They both lost their glasses, but sweet Grambi they could breathe. Well, kinda.

 _Turn back the time that drew him._

Star laughed a bit. They lived. They were gonna live. She greedily gulped down the air. She held Fawful, and noticed one thing. He was shaking like the world was ending.

 _He couldn't be saved,_

He held on, but he breathed in small breaths. He was conscious, but he kept his eyes shut.

 _A sadness runs through him,_

Star held onto him. Fawful felt as if she wasn't there. He was alone. Alone. Alone. Alone. Alone.

 _Through him,_

Star shook him. " **...aw…"**

His world threw him side to side.

The waves calmly pushed them, thankfully towards the island.

" **...aw..ful…"**

He needed to breathe.

Hydrogen, Helium,Lithium,Beryllium, Boron, Carbon…

" **FAWFUL!"**


	48. This Day Aria

Peach walked up to her mirror, smiling wickedly. She stared into her eyes. They glew magenta for a moment, then back to blue.

 _This day is going to be perfect,_

She spun around, her wedding gown puffing up, then letting down. She stared at her nails.

 _The kind of day of which I'd dream since I was small,_

She curtsied, to several mannequins. Mimi had worked hard on these outfits.

 _Everyone will gather 'round._

She grinned, as she walked past them, and put a rose in her hair.

 _Say I look lovely in my gown,_

Her eyes beamed magenta.

 _What they don't know is that I have fooled them all!_

Deep inside the abandoned castle railroads, a young woman ran with Bowser Junior. He had hated the way he Mama had been acting. But this was his Mama. Disheveled, Captured, and Panicked.

 _This day was going to be perfect,_

She stopped for a moment, her eyes catching her reflection. Where did she go wrong…

 _The very day of which I dreamed since I was small._

Bowser Junior rested a hand on her shoulder, as she looked at him, getting back to her feet.

 _But instead of having Cake,_

Her hair was a pulled mess, and her pink dress was torn. She had abandoned her heels.

 _With all my friends to celebrate._

She looked up at the crystals as they kept running.

 _My wedding bells they may not ring for me at all._

The gowned Peach spun around her room. She felt like the world was hers. She was going to be a queen, just as she dreamed.

 _I could care less about the dress,_

She used her finger to bring a vase to a dead freeze.

 _I won't partake in any cake,_

She grabbed the hands of a male mannequin.

 _Vows? Well, I'll be lying when I say._

She held it's face, as she caressed it.

" _That through any kind of weather, I'll want us to be together,"_

She grabbed the hat, threw it in the air, and froze it.

 _The truth is I don't care for him at all!_

It shattered in the ground, and she stomped on them.

 _No I do not love the groom!_

She threw her hands into the air, the room chilling to her liking.

 _In my heart there is no room!_

She looked in the mirror. Just a bit longer.

 _But I still want him to be all mine!_

Peach bolted, her heart leaping with each short stride. Junior was right beside her.

 _We must escape before It's too late,_

She looked around, for the way out. This place must've shut down before she was born, she knew nothing of it.

 _Find a way to save the day,_

They ran ahead, and frequently shared terrified glances. They felt like they were being chased.

 _Hope I'll be lying when I say._

The true Peach's eyes glazed, as she looked at Junior.

 _I don't fear that I may lose him,_

They saw a mine cart,jammed with rocks. Junior looked at it, unsure. Peach ran at them.

 _To one who wants to use him._

 _Not care for love and cherish him each day,_

She threw herself at it, pushing and pulling at it.

 _For I oh so love the groom._

She fell to her knees, tears running down her porcelain face.

 _All my thoughts he does consume_

She gave a sob, as Junior ran to her, and began to move the rocks.

 _Oh, Mario, I'll be there very soon._

They pushed down the track, yelling.

The false Peach walked into the aisle. Larry stood waiting with the rings, Squirps skipped down the aisle, there being no girls younger than 10.

 _Finally the moment has arrived,_

She smiled, as she hold the flowers to her chest. Mario stood at the end of the aisle, eyes frost blue.

 _For me to be one lucky bride._

Junior held onto Peach, them hearing the ceremony. They jumped out of the cart, and ran ahead. Peach shook her head, and fell to her knees.

 _Oh the wedding we won't make,_

She put her head in her hands, her hair falling into clumps.

 _He'll end up marrying a fake,_

 _Mario will be,_

The false Peach grinned at Mario.

 _Mine, all mine._


	49. Wires

Fawful held Star's hand. He cared deeply for the slightly older. Sure, she was far from outranking him. But she didn't need to. She already proved herself to him.

 _We talked about making it,_

She ran ahead from the others, calling for him, as the void emerged to life, ravaging the Castle.

 _I'm sorry that you never made it,_

She yelled for him, as a wave of darkness took them all. "FAWFUL!"

 _And it pains me to hear you have to say it._

She tumbled to the darkness. Denial racked her mind, as she got back up.

 _Knew the game and played it,_

She kept going, despite having no sight at all. Everything was pitch black.

 _Kills me to know that you have been defeated._

She choked on a sob, as she found Fawful...and Dimentio.

There was a single crack.

And a thud.

And she couldn't see.

 _Wires pulling while you're breathing._

She charged forwards, and leapt for Dimentio.

He hit her on the chest, sending her to lay collapsed near Fawful

She stared at him.

.Oh Grambi, oh Grambi no…

Alive or dead?

Alive or dead!?

 _You knew you had a reason,_

Her vision was lost, as Dimentio mouthed to them. "Ciao."

 _Killed you like diseases._

She grabbed his hand, as her lucid thoughts all came to an end.

 _I can hear it in your voice as your speaking,_

Midbus shouted, as he saw the two. Alone and unconscious.

"FOUND THEM!"

Before he ran to his lord.

 _You can't be treated._

Star sat up, and rubbed her neck. W..what happened?

...FAWFUL!

 _Mr. Know it all,_

She quickly shot out of the bed, and felt the vertigo immediately.

She had to get to him anyways.

 _Had his reign and his fall,_

She stumbled out of the..tent..She was in a tent?

 _At least that's what his brain is telling all._

She didn't care. She was in an outside help ward. Fawful. She needed to know he was okay.

 _If he said "Help me kill the president."_

She ran to a beanish. "Bean. Small. Fawful." She realized how raw her throat was. She didn't know this blonde bean.

 _I'd say he needs medicine._

"You should get back in bed." The bean grabbed her shoulder, adjusting her.

"No. N-no. Fawful."

"He's...gonna...be just fine," Oh man, he was lying.

 _Said they're screaming, "Let us in!"_

She would believe this. She was like that.

 _The wires got the best of him,_

She laid back down, and the blonde left the tent.

Peasley hated lying, especial in this kind of situation.

 _All that he invested in goes straight to hell,_


	50. Brave as a Noun

Fawful grinned.

 _I could go off the deep end,_

He looked at Midbus and Star.

His eyes, under his tinted glasses, brimmed with red.

 _I could kill all my best friends._

He adjusted his cloak, the blue returning to normal.

 _I could follow those stylish trends,_

He held his head, as his eyes turned deep red.

 _But God knows I could make amends._

He yelled. "FURY!" Sparking fear into the others eyes.

 _But I've got an angry heart,_

Star held his arms, and removed his glasses. "Your eyes…"

"WHAT ABOUT MY EYES?!"

"They're..red."

"What?"

 _Filled with cancers and poppy tarts,_

They went back to blue and dull red,

 _And if this is how you folks make art,_

She gave him his glasses back, and he slid them on. Falling into a hug.

 _It's fucking depressing_

Dimentio teleported away. So the bean had temperment issues.

 _And it's sad to know, that we are not alone_

Fawful closed his eyes, and let them all voice their concerns, but gave no confirmations.

 _And it's sad to know there's no honest way out._


	51. Ugly Story

Fawful thought back to Star and Mimi,

 _I'm a prince and I had a pair of princess with two sharp squares._

He was sitting in the woods, head in his knees.

 _But then I guess I bored them both to death_

Dimentio warped in and he could barely register it.

 _And now I think my calling is to fall apart and break to pieces._

He offered his hand, and that made the bean lookup.

 _Or better yet, invent a brand new method of accession._

He took it, and Dimentio helped him up.

 _I'm impressed you managed to survive._

Fawful listened to him, and in his fit of misunderstood betrayal, nodded.

 _But rest assured I'm better off dead than alive._

He would surely be killed, but it was better than the now.

 _Cause when they get a hold of us, We'd all be better fried._

They both grinned.

 _And I'm surprised that no one has thought of switching sides._


	52. Stuck On You

Peasley was blushing a little, as he walked onto the stage.

 _Okay, maybe I'm shy, but usually I speak my mind,_

He looked at Luigi, as his voice filled out,

 _But by your side, I'm tongue tied,_

He kicked the ground, his ballet slipper like shoes grazing his leg.

 _Sweaty palms, I turn red, you thought I had no confidence._

He smiled a little, and straightened.

 _But I do, just not with you,_

He held out his hand, and his voice drowned out the press going nuts.

The prince admitting this to a crowd is not something to miss.

 _Now...I'm singing all the words, I'm scared to say,_

He pulled him up to the stage, making him blush as well.

 _Now forgive me, If I'm doing this all wrong,_

He spun the plumber, smiling. Some of the press softened, they really did like each other.

 _I'm trying my best in this song to tell you,_

His emerald green eyes met Luigi's sapphire eyes.

 _What can I do? I'm stuck on you,_

He snickered, as the plumber covered his face, blushing madly.

 _I'm hoping you feel what I do,_

He grabbed his hands, and moved them apart,

' _Cause I told Mom about you,_

He kissed his large nose.

 _I told her, What can I do? I'm stuck on you,_

That made him blush even more.

 _And like the night sticks to the moon…_

He smiled at the shy one,

 _Boy, I'm stuck on you._

He messed with his hair,

 _Look at me, perfectionist,_

He messed with his scabbard.

 _Yeah, I'm a workaholic,_

He smiled at the ground, and then at Luigi again, who was still red.

 _On my phone, I feel at home,_

He looked to the crowed, but held his arm.

 _I don't like rules, but make my bed,_

He blushed as he smiled again.

 _Floss to keep my teeth perfect,_

He snorted a little, and nodded.

 _Yeah, It's true. I have issues._

He grabbed his hand again.

 _So... I'm singing all the words, I'm scared to say,_

He spun him, he was all his now.

 _So forgive me, If I'm doing this all wrong,_

He grabbed his face as he came to a dizzy stop.

 _I'm trying my best in this song to tell you._

He got closer.

 _What can I do? I'm stuck on you._

He put his forehead to the tallers chin, making him crouch a little.

 _I'm hoping you feel what I do,_

He put his arms on his shoulders.

' _Cause I told Mom about you,_

They were nose to nose.

 _I told her, what can I do? I'm stuck on you._

Luigi was waiting for him to do something first.

 _And like the night sticks to the moon._

Peasley then pressed his lips to Luigi's, the crowd going crazy.

 _I'm stuck on you._


	53. Strong In The Real Way

Ludwig sighed, as Junior ran off to train and get stronger. Like... Roy...

He looked at the mess he left.

With a flick of his hand, and began to clean with his hands and magic.

 _Why do you have to look up to him?_

The question rang in his head.

 _Aside from in a literal sense._

He pulled up a cloth from his painting, and a pair of sunglasses fell out.

 _Don't you know that a power that big comes with a bigger expense…._

He recoiled, and dropped his handful.

 _And can't you see that he's out of control!_

He gathered them back up, unknowing Junior was watching him.

 _And over zealous._

He slid them all into their proper cubbies, and blushed.

 _I'm telling you for your own good, and not because I'm-_

He grabbed his bandana, which he had left behind.

Unlike him.

 _I could show you how to be strong in the real way._

He pulled it, and folded it.

 _And I know that we can be strong in the real way._

He slammed it into the cubby, and used his magic to seal them away.

 _And I want to inspire you,_

He went to go somewhere else.

 _I want to be your rock,_

Junior tried to listen harder.

 _And when I talk it lights a fire in you._

The youngest ran to his room, and smiled, putting on his shades.

"I'm gonna get so tough!" He growled.

 _I can show you how to be strong in the real way,_

He climbed onto the shelf Kamek used to keep the paintbrush away from him.

 _And I know that we can be strong in the real way,_

He grabbed his brush, and started to paint beautiful childlike drawings.

It's what he does.

 _And I want to inspire you!_

He jumped down onto the trampoline he painted.

 _I want to be your rock,_

He spun around, laughing.

 _And when I talk it lights a fire in you._


	54. Tower Of Mistakes

Tec looked at Peach and Mario.

 _Maybe you're better off with him,_

He walked off.

 _Maybe he's better for you._

" **You're a weird computer, T.E.C."**

" **The world is filled with many sorrows. Do you like such a world?"**

" **There are many sorrows, sure. But there is also joy!"**

 _I forgot how great it felt to be us…_

He looked at his arm, and wondered how he got so far into this.

 _I guess I got...carried away.._

He loved to look back on that.

But it hurt.

Because he loved too much.

 _I had to use you to make me feel strong,_

He had to let her go.

It was not his place.

 _but I don't care about that now…_

He picked at his arm,

 _I see a tower built out of my mistakes, and it all comes crashing down._

He turned back to the two.

 _Is there something I can do?_

Mario smiled at the princess.

He was more perfect than he was.

By a long shot.

 _Is there something I can do?_

Peach giggled.

 _Can I make it up to you?_


	55. Do It For HimHer

Geno led Fawful and Star to an arena on the Comet Observatory.

Geno had been convinced to teach Star magic.

Fawful, having had his fair share of magic, chose to sit on the sidelines.

Geno motioned to the dummy, and put Star's hand on it. "Everything begins with your stance. And remember…"

A little burst of energy formed on the end of their hands, and Geno moved it around.

 _You do it for him,_

He let go,and Star was shocked.

She was doing it.

 _And you would do it again._

He kept his hand on her shoulder.

Protege.

 _You'd do it for her._

She looked at him, at his wording of it.

 _That is to say, You'll do it for him._

Fawful smiled, as Geno put her in stance.

 _Keep your stance wide._

She adjusted herself to Geno's liking.

 _Keep your body lowered._

She was able to get it to spark and improved as if she had done this before.

 _As you're moving forwards, balance is the key!_

The next day, they kept at it.

Geno hasn't gotten to sparing, but he is working on her concentration.

 _Right foot._

They held magic at each other, moving back and forth.

 _Left foot._

It was to show to him that she had her eyes straight.

 _Now move even faster._

Geno ushered her backwards, and he lightly scolded when she looked back at her feet.

 _And when you're moving backwards, keep your eyes on me._

Star stood in front of the dummy, and it was ready for her.

She recited what she had learned.

 _Keep my stance wide._

Geno nodded.

 _Yes._

It charged at her, and she blocked it's blow.

 _Keep my body lowered._

She nearly fell, as the magic colors clashed.

 _As I'm moving forwards-_

Geno scolded.

 _Concentrate! Don't you want him to live!_

At this, Fawful was becoming nervous.

Star adjusted herself, as Magic grazed her loose hair.

 _Right foot._

She rolled out of the way, to her knees.

 _Left foot,_

Geno spread his arms, proud of her tactic.

 _Yes! Or put your whole body into it!_

Fawful held his cloak, as he stated.

 _Everything you have, everything you are, you have to give._

Star and Fawful sat on the ground, as Geno gestured to the stars, as they made a pattern.

 _On the battlefield,_

It showed Geno's past.

He was fighting by someone's side, running past a battlefield.

 _Where everything is chaos._

Magic tipped his fingers.

His everything was in the flames.

 _And you have nothing but the way you feel, a strategy and a sword._

He saw a tall figure, and it must've been important, for he slid in front of her, and blocked a blow that was sure to hit her.

That figure was Rosalina.

 _You just think about the life you'll have together after the war!_

They went back to normal, and they looked at Geno.

 _And You do it for her, that's how you know you can win._

He charged at the dummy, and quickly took it down.

 _You do it for her, that is to say, You'd do it for him._

Star was determined, Fawful was indecisive.

Star, after the next day, opened her hand.

It freaking burned.

Geno knelt next to her, and held her hand.

His hands were splintered.

 _Deep down, you know, you weren't built for fighting._

He grabbed a roll of bandages, and some aloe vera from a box.

He tended to her hand, and she thought the bandages were cool.

 _But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try!_

Fawful ran up to them, with orange slices and a juice pouch.

Star grinned at him, and took the pouch.

 _What they don't know, is your real advantage,_

Geno crossed his arms, and pointed upwards.

 _When you live for someone, you're prepared to die._

At that, Star set down the juice and Fawful flinched.

Star stared at the dummy-opponent.

Her hair was kept back in a braid,

 _Deep down, I know that I'm just a human,_

Geno nodded.

 _True._

Her magic glew on her hands.

 _But I know that I can draw my sword and fight!_

Fawful was startled by how she acted.

She would never act like this.

She used her magic to expertly block the dummy.

 _With my short existence,_

Geno was looking at her progress, proudly.

 _Good._

She jumped in the air, when she brought her disc down on the dummy.

 _I can make a difference,_

Geno grinned.

 _Yes, excellent!_

She had her arm up, like she was going to stab.

The dummy took the bait, and she swept her leg under it, and pointed at them.

 _I can be there for him, I can be his knight._

They stood, back to back.

Star grinned, as she took her stance.

 _I can do it for him!_

Geno joined her,

 _You'd do it for her!_

He looked at her.

 _Okay, now do that again._

She nodded.

 _Yes, sir!_

Geno knelt to Fawful.

 _You'd do it for, and now you say,_

She knelt to him too.

 _I'd do it for him._


	56. Stronger Than You (Sans)

Dimentio and Fawful smiled at each other.

 _Turn around, kid._

Fawful had his cloak hood up.

 _It'd be a crime,_

Fawful made a promise.

That they would all fight together.

That there would be no one without the other.

He kinda had to go back on that now.

 _If I had to back on the promise that I made for you, so don't step over that line,_

He pulled down his hood, and reversed his cloak back from grey to red.

 _Or else you're gonna have a bad time,_

Fawful stared at him, his glasses gleaming at the dark.

 _But kids like you don't play by the rules._

He saw Dimentio ready his fingers to fight, which made his pull out his raygun.

 _And guys like me, it ain't easy to be played for fools._

The room washed with hot and cold.

 _So let's go, let the room get chiller,_

His eyes glew red, as Dimentio's glew his respective colors.

 _Let's go, dirty brother killer._

Fawful swept backwards, using his mind and will to dodge Dimentio's attacks.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able._

He shot at him with his gun.

Dimentio was a minor villain compared to Fawful.

He would always be, just a junior minion.

 _I guess you figured now that mercy's off the table,_

Dimentio was actually already defeated several times.

But he kept coming back.

 _I can see you're getting really sick of trying, but I think you're just mad you keep dying,_

Fawful shot with one hand, and the other had fingers-crossed.

What promise?

 _And you're not gonna win, we'll be here together,_

Dimentio was blasted into the wall, with a beam of darkness.

 _Fighting in this judgement hall forever,_

Dimentio glew with yellow magic.

 _And I know you just reset each time I beat ya,_

He saw Fawful just walk back in, gun primed.

 _But I'll always be right back here to meet ya._

Dimentio had the chaos heart in his hands, but he couldn't beat a kid.

 _And I know you're made of love,_

Fawful held Dimentio in mid-air, stomach pierced by a dark tendril. His eyes were deep red.

 _This is where it stops._

He eased him to the ground.

 _This is where it ends,_

He looked down at him.

 _And if you want to get past me, well you better try again._

Fawful peeked his head back to the room.

He was still **there.**

 _But no matter how I stall you, you don't give up your attack._

Fawful stared at him, a bit disheartened.

 _Do you just like the feeling, of your sins crawling on your back?_

His eyes glew, as Dimentio tried his hands at something new.

 _Go ahead and try to hit me if you're able,_

He let his magic go, making Fawful slightly lower his guard.

 _You should know by now that mercy's off the table._

Dimentio shrugged, and offered his hand.

 _You think that you can try to spare me like I'm some pawn?_

He took the hand, pulled Dimentio closer, and they embraced.

Only for Fawful to slam a pit of darkness onto Dimentio's stupid face.

 _Well, you didn't spare the other's so get DUNKED ON!_

Fawful could see his reflection in the walls.

Memories.

 _I know you made all my friends disappear,_

He was furious.

He wanted them to be here.

Fighting with him.

 _Everything they cared about is why I'm here._

O'Chunks.

Star.

Mallow.

Timpani.

Squirps.

Francis.

Luigi.

Rosalina.

Peach.

Antasma.

Junior.

.

MIDBUS.

 _I am their mercy,_

Peasley.

Mario.

Bowser.

Lord Blumiere.

Geno.

Mimi.

L.

Tec.

Merlee.

Merlon.

Doopliss.

Marilyn.

Vivian.

 _I am their vengeance._

Fawful.

 _I am DETERMINATION._

Dimentio will fall.

And Fawful will be responsible.

 _I know you're made of love, but I think I'm stronger than you,_


	57. LA Boyz

Luigi looked at Peasley, as he and Fawful were locked in a contest of wills.

Or basically, a staring contest.

 _Driving down sunset on a Saturday night,_

He couldn't help but smile at him.

He may be childish himself, but this was funny.

His dashing prince can be a kid too.

 _It's getting kinda crazy under those lights,_

Peasley saw that Luigi was nearly doubling over in his snickering, and Fawful cheered victory as Peasley blushed.

 _But we don't care, we're passing the time._

He straightened him, and then looked back at Fawful. Peasley smirked, and pressed his lips to Luigi's.

That made the bean shut up.

 _Watching those L.A boys run by,_

Mimi watched Isaac.

He was mysterious.

Like one of those vampire guys from Nassy's books.

Maybe she shouldn't be reading those.

Nah.

 _In the drop top, Harley, Escalades, too._

She blushed a little.

Of course, she wasn't that naive about him.

She knew what he went for, and respected that.

 _A hundred different flavors to view,_

She stood up, and walked away.

 _There's one for me, and there's one for you._

Maybe there's another tall dark guy somewhere around these parts.

 _Watching those L.A boys fly through._

Popple snickered, and Fawful was sitting by him.

 _Getting so hot down in Hollywood._

 _You know they got, got the goods_

 _So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_

 _Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_

 _They really get, get to you_

 _So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_

Beanish like these are really hard to come by.

 _Give it up, give it up_

 _You don't have no choice_

Yellow eyes, Genius smarts(not to mention, that antenna.) Magic powers,Royalty.

Odd runs in the heritage.

 _Give it up, give it up_

 _For the L.A. Boyz_

Star spun Fawful around, giggling.

 _West side, East side, everywhere between_

He was happy to dance with her. It made her happy, so why the heck not?

 _Rockstars jammin' the promenade for free_

He twirled, his cloak spinning around him.

 _Flippin' their skateboards on Venice beach_

She smiled, as he fell onto his face. No, well, she laughed her head off.

 _L.A. Boyz come play with me_

 _Turn it up_

 _Turn it up_

 _And come play with me,_

 _Lookin' so hot down in Hollywood_

 _You know they got, got the goods_

 _So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_

 _Ridin' the waves up in Malibu_

 _They really get, get to you_

 _So let's give it up for those L.A. Boyz_


	58. Blown Away

Refree was harshly dragged by her father, she wanted to do this, but she had to pay the consequences.

 _Dry lightning cracks across the skies._

He told her that she had the right to shut her mouth or this would be harder on her.

She didn't care.

She would keep yelling.

She. Was. Popple. Now.

 _Those stormclouds gather in her eyes._

The skies were gray, as her father shoved her out of the village limits. A duffel bag hit her square in the chest.

"Best of luck."

He was gone.

 _Her daddy was a mean ol' mister,_

She..no He stood up, and held the bag.

He gave a smile, and walked away as the thunder rumbled.

His mother would be proud of him.

 _Mama was an angel in the ground._

He could be out of here, before the weather went bad.

Then he was on his own.

 _The weatherman called for a twister,_

He grinned, and muttered.

"See ya never, see?"

 _She prayed "Blow it down"_

He scrounged enough money for something to eat, had a night in the stars, and in the morning, stowed away on a plane to BeanBean Kingdom.

 _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma, to wash the sin out of that house._

He grinned, at his new rookie.

Chuckola Reserve here comes Popple.

 _There's not enough wind in Oklahoma to rip the nails out of the past,_

He was fine on his own.

He didn't need parents.

He didn't need a friend.

He didn't need a girlfriend.

 _Shatter every window, 'till it's all blown away!_

He was approached, by a man in black and gray attire.

"You look lonely, my flower. Mind telling what's the matter?"

 _Every brick, Every Board, Every slamming door blown away!_

Well, maybe one person.

Clover was a sweet guy,

He helped Popple with everything, and was a beast at pulling heists.

' _Til there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday!_

He was just fine.

 _Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away!_

Not fine.

Not fine.

Oh sweet grambi, I am not fine.

Popple's shirt was torn in two spots as he slammed out of an old apartment building, falling into the snow.

Snow.

Night.

Mind racing, he got to his feet and jammed a pole into the door.

 _She heard the sirens screaming out,_

He was going to be number 14.

Oh grambi,

He ran as fast as he could, tears running down his face.

 _Her daddy passed out on the couch._

He could hear Clover swearing to him that he would find her, and plant his flower in the ground.

 _She locked herself in the cellar,_

He slammed his back on the side of a movie theater, and took deep breathes. He drew his legs to his chest, and felt the snow pelt him.

 _Listened to the screaming of the wind,_

He couldn't breathe,

He couldn't find it in him.

 _Some people call it taking shelter._

He didn't acknowledge the cold.

Actually, he felt way too warm.

 _She called it sweet revenge,_

He felt sick,

He retched to the side of him, but nothing came out.

 _Shatter every window, 'Till it's all blown away!_

He laid to the side, and groaned.

He felt like all he's been doing the past few weeks is cry and groan.

Soon, a piercing cold hit him, and he was unconscious.

 _Every brick, every board, Every slamming door, blown away!_

He came to, in an unfamiliar place.

Dark walls surrounded him.

Oh grambi..

Grambi.

He found me.

' _Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday,_

When the door opened, his heart dropped, and he screamed.

 _Every tear soaked whiskey memory blown away!_

"Whoa, lad! It's okay!" A burly man came in, as he stared at him, terrified.

He held in his hand, not a kitchen knife...but a bowl of soup.

 _There's not enough rain in Oklahoma to wash the sins out of that house._

Popple took it, and looked at him.

Deep red hair, burly red beard, sweet eyes.

This will be Clover all over again,

He sank back, scared.

 _There's not enough wind in Oklahoma, to rip the nails out of the past,_

The man frowned. "Yeah, I get it. You must be very scared now, we found ya in te snow, freezing. Must be pretty creepy to wake up with ol' Chunks as the first ting ya see."

The man guffawed, and Popple, to please him, gave a tiny laugh.

 _Shatter every window, 'till it's all blown away!_

He tipped his finger on the soup. "It's nice and hot. Fawful made it, so it's has to be good. Nassy wouldn't let me have any."

Popple, as he took a tentative sip, realized how hollow his stomach was.

 _Every brick, Every Board, Every Slamming door, blown away!_

The man smiled at him, as he gulped down the soup.

"You eat like you haven't eaten in weeks." He lowered the bowl, and wiped his face.

"I..haven't, thanks." He handed the bowl over.

' _Till there's nothing left standing, nothing left of yesterday._

The man looked at him, and was confused.

"Do you have somewhere to go?"

"...n-no."

He stood up, and grabbed the bowl.

"I'll be back, alright lad?"

He nodded.

 _Every tear stained whiskey memory blown away!_


	59. Everything Stays

Popple wound up a music box, and sang as it chimed.

 _Let's go in the garden…_

He felt the metal, and smiled.

 _You'll find something waiting…_

Doopliss smiled, as he leaned into this chair, his ghost flying around.

 _Right there where you left it, lying upside down,_

Peach bandaged a brave toad's cut, and gave it a kiss.

 _When you finally find it, you'll see how it's faded…_

Fawful smiled at Cackletta.

 _The underside is brighter when you turn it around…._

Mimi picked up an old teddy bear out of her closet. She looked at her box, her box of childish things.

She wanted to grow up...so in it went.

 _Everything stays, right where you left it,_

Blumiere held Timpani close, kissing her on the cheek,

 _Everything stays, but it still changes._

Bowser smiled, as his kids ran around, causing trouble. Fun trouble.

 _Ever so slightly,_

Nastasia sat alone, until O'Chunks came and wrapped his arm around him.

 _Daily and Nightly…_

Mario sat on the porch, as L and Luigi came out, following him.

 _In little ways, Everything Stays…._


	60. Dare To Risk It All

Timpani flew next to Wendy, in her pixel form. It was the only way she could fly on her own,

 _Once I met a man,_

She laughed a little, as she spoke the the young princess.

 _A thief, a cad,_

Blumiere knew nothing of humans, when she met him. Fact is, he fell off that cliff because she warned him to get away from it. To just come to her.

 _Who had a selfish plan, that made me mad!_

But then, when she helped him out,

He came back to help her.

 _Love set his heart aglow,_

She fluttered,

 _So sweet, so strange…_

They kept flying.

 _But first he had to prove that he could change!_

She fluttered, remembering how hopeless she felt, as she first flew through Castle Bleck.

And losing her friends didn't help either of them.

 _When I was in a spot, my back against a wall,_

She remembered how Blumiere stepped up, and nearly ended her life, along with her own.

 _He gave it all he got, and dared to risk it all!_

Wendy was confused, being a toddler when it happened.

Timpani smiled.

 _When things were getting rough, he answered the call,_

Wendy smiled at her.

 _He had to stay tough, and dare to risk it all._

 _He was brave enough, to finally dare to risk it all._

Wendy itched her skin, as Ludwig flew ahead of her clown car.

 _Putting yourself first, led you astray._

Wendy looked down, Ludwig hated her now.

 _So now it seems your curse to your dismay._

They had to get to King Daddy, as fast as they could.

 _To make for your deeds, and prove you grown,_

The butterfly seemed to gesture to Ludwig.

 _Try putting other's needs before your own!_

They would find their little brothers.

 _Your family's in a spot, their backs against a wall,_

Timpani fluttered, as she gave her advice.

 _So give it all you got, and dare to risk it all!_

They looked down to the storm below them.

 _If things are getting rough, just answer the call…_

She nudged Wendy,

 _You have to stay tough, and dare to risk it all…_

 _I know you're brave enough, to finally dare to risk it all,._

She put herself first, and left her little brother's behind,

 _To save the one's you love, you have to rise above,_

 _The curse is sure to fall!_

 _But only if you dare, dare to risk it all!_


	61. Hanging Tree

Bowser was chained, by the D-Men.

He was seen as a vicious beast in his breakdown.

 _Are you? Are you? Coming to the tree?_

Bowser roared out when someone yelled. "Grab the tiny one, too!"

"PAPA!"

 _Where they strung up a man, they say murdered three?_

Junior cried out for his daddy, and Bowser lashed out to go to him.

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be._

 _If we met at midnight at the hanging tree._

T.E.C.

Technological.

Emmersive. (Immersive.)

Catacomb.

 _Are you? Are you? Coming to the tree?_

This robot yelled out.

As loud as he could.

For Peach to run.

 _Where the dead man called out for his love to flee._

He was taken down, as Peach's heels clicked off to the distance.

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be…_

 _If we met up at midnight at the hanging tree…_

Luigi and Mario held each other, shaking. Mario kept Luigi behind him, as he stated, almost coldly.

"Go."

 _Are you? Are you? Coming to the tree?_

Luigi, of course, yelled that he wasn't going to leave him.

"RUN!"

Mario shoved him away, and he tripped and fell into the marshes.

 _Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free…_

He tumbled to the ground, and looked up.

He shouted. "MARIO!"

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be…_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree…._

Dimentio smiled, wickedly at Fawful, holding out his hand to him.

 _Are you? Are you? Coming to the tree?_

He took it, and they along with the Chaos Heart, fused.

 _Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me…._

The abomination glew with force and darkness.

But it took itself down;

 _Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be…_

 _If we met at midnight in the hanging tree….._


	62. Linebeck's Theme

**Shadowgirl20: I'm terribly sorry Pollyanna's Universe is no longer updating. And, with the sidework of Fanficlovingperson, I did an R.P with the gems and Melodies...Turned into shipping trash. Stellyanna (Steven and Polly.), Nesscas, Clauten, and the gems were bland and mostly OOC. But, I am happy to let your friend use the Melodies! Just give me credit, okay?**

 **Probably should have done this earlier, but some of these songs are** ** _fanworks,_ and I need to post credit for these works. I, to my shame, have been forgetting too..Hehe..sorry.**

 **These lyrics belong to Game4ce.**

 **(Sorry for killing your eyes with bold.)**

* * *

Flavio looked out to the sea.

 _He's strong, he's bold, and on a quest for gold,_

Star crossed her arms, looking at him.

 _The best captain around, or so I'm told._

He was a huge coward though. One ember sent him shivering in his boots.

Even **Luigi** wasn't scared of them.

 _But all I see, a coward, shaking knees._

She couldn't help but think that he had voyaged these seas before.

 _Is this the man who conquered mighty seas?_

But another thing she couldn't help herself from doing is...trusting him with their safety.

 _But for some reason I put faith in this guy._

 _He might just save my life today._

Wait, he shoved her in front of him.

She doubted he would save her life.

 _I don't know if he tells the truth or a lie,_

 _I still trust him either way!_

She picked up a piece of shiny wrapping paper off the ground. As soon as she did, Flavio snatched it from her.

 _A man of greed, yes gold is all he needs._

She sighed.

 _An ordinary sailor, yes, indeed._

Why did she bring him with her? He was quick to jump in a barrel when some bom-bombs approached.

 _Not smart, Not Bright, would rather run than fight._

She was slammed into the ends of the grotto, and fell to the ground.

"Ah! My protection!" Flavio yelled.

 _Or hides a real hero deep inside._

She tried to get up, but her hand instinctively flew to her side. As soon as it did, she was met with a large wound, no doubt from the sharp edge of the rocks.

' _Cause for some reason I put faith in this guy,_

Flavio watched as they moved to explode her.

They would kill her….

He, ever so gracefully, flopped out of the barrel, and grabbed her staff.

 _He might just save my life today._

He bobbed them from a distance, and into the water, where they went out.

 _I don't know if he tells the truth or a lie,_

He helped her up, and groaned.

"Just so you know, I did that because I'm the brave one. Pick up your slack, sheeze." Star could only glare at him, but he did tend to her wound.

 _I still trust him either way…_


	63. Serenade Of Water

**These lyrics belong to: Nikki C.**

* * *

Squirpina XIV looked onto her young son, and the man in front of her.

The ancient hero she was told about, from the other planet.

 _Tides falls and tides rise,_

She smiled softly smiled at Mario,

 _Tears fall from her eyes..._

She reached out for Mario.

And he listened.

 _A mother's last cry,_

She asked him, to pass a message to the injured boy.

 _Listen to her lullaby._

All she wanted was for their legacy to live on.

Off planet, or not.

" _Please hear my last plea.,_

 _Help him live for me,_

 _Bring him to where he will be safe."_

She hated not being able to talk to him.

She saw him, sitting in the statue's arms.

Like she was there.

" _Tell him not to grieve for me…_

 _I've entered eternity,_

 _I will be his eternal guide,_

 _Like the moon on the tide."_

She smiled again at Mario,

If you set aside her royalty…

She was just a mother wanting the best for her son.

" _Tell him to be brave,_

 _And strong like a seas wave,_

 _Tell him I love him without end,,,,"_


	64. On My Own

Peach sat in a cage, head in her knees.

 _There's gotta be another way out…_

Luigi spun around, slowly, observing the high ceilings.

 _I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt…_

Mario kicked at the bars, yelling curses in Italian.

 _I've tried forever getting out on my own…_

Popple had picked the lock, with a bobby pin, but before he could free the rest, he was captured again.

 _Everytime I do this my way, I get caught in the lies of the enemy…_

Midbus was pounding, furiously on his cage.

Fawful, frankly more irritated now, yelled. "Just stop it!"

 _I lay my troubles down, I'm ready for you now…_

A drop of rain hit L on the nose. "What?"

He looked out of his cell, and heard the sound of panicked running.

 _Break me out! Come and find me in the dark now!_

A shadow loomed over Doopliss, and he looked up.

 _Every day, by myself, I'm breaking down…_

With a burst of blue magic, the bars were cut. "C'mon, I'll get you out."

 _I don't wanna fight alone anymore!_

Luigi perked up, when he heard the sound of electric wire cutters. "E. Gadd!"

The old man smiled. "Hey."

 _Break me out! From the prison of my own pride…_

Squirps looked at Mario. "Pst. Space Grunt." Mario looked up, and saw Squirps use his energy breath to melt the bars clean.

 _My god, I need a hope I can't deny,_

Midbus and Fawful flinched when Mallow's face connected with their cell.

He got up, and looked at them. "...Hi."

 _In the end I'm realizing, that i was never meant to fight on my own!_


	65. Sea Of Voices

Luigi looked to L,

 _We'll see creation come undone…_

Mario took L aside, and asked him. "Are you sure about this?"

He closed his eyes. "Yeah, We have to."

 _These bones that bound us will be gone…_

Yellow and Purple spun around the two green plumbers.

"L?"

"L!?"

 _We'll stir our spirits 'til we're one…._

Luigi fell to the ground. Mario ran to him, He shook him. "Luigi?" He opened his eyes, and looked at Mario. "Big Bro?" Mario hugged him, and he asked. "Where's L?"

He couldn't see it, but his left eye, was now gray.

 _And soft as shadow's we'll become…._

O'Chunks held Mimi close, as the world's collapsed.

 _We'll see creation come undone…._

Mario and Luigi tried to get to the door out of the dimension before their dimension collapsed as well.

.

.

.but they didn't.

 _These bones that bound us will be gone…_

Fawful and Star held each other, trying to flip out of there.

 _We'll stir our spirits 'til we're one…._

They all screamed…

,

.

.

before they were gone in a murky flash

 _Then soft as shadows we'll become…._


	66. Just Keep Breathing

Fawful looked at Peasley, as he lay beneath him. "It did not have to be this way. I never asked to be grown!" He yelled at him, tears falling at a slow pace.

"...Fawful…"

 _When heaven seems so far away…_

Peasley helped him out of the brushes, for which he was found as an infant.

Of all the times he had been blown unconscious by the brute force of a hammer.

Of all the times his skin had been forced open by a sword.

He was the one to help him up.

 _Your dreams are just a memory…._

He adjusted his broken glasses, his red eye being blatantly visible. Then, he threw his arms around Peasley torso.

 _Without the dark the light won't show…_

Peasley wrapped his arms around the shorter.

He was sorry.

He shouldn't have took such measures against a 7 year old.

All it did was drive the small one farther.

 _Remember that you're not alone…_

He had to admit, though.

He was kinda glad Fawful survived.

 _When everyone just turns away_

Peasley lead Fawful back to the castle, where Cackletta and Star asked them both if they were okay.

"We're okay."

"We have fine."

 _We break the promises we made…._

Peasley remembered a similar experience he had.

When he first learned the ways of the sword from his father.

The king was hard on him.

...So he guessed he was too hard on Fawful.

 _When love is just too hard to hold._

Fawful took a deep breath, and smiled at Peasley.

 _Just take a breath and let it go…_

" **Never let your guard down, Peasley. It would only lead to a knife in your back."**

" **Yes, Father."**

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh…._

" **Mistress Cackletta!"**

" **...I...I can...I can do this...ow...ow…"**

 _Just keep breathing…_

" **Taste the wrath of Fawful's Fury!'**

" **Not so fast there, menace!"**

" **Eat Energy, Peas-rat!"**

 _Just keep breathing…._


	67. Angel With A Shotgun

Mario stepped onto a hill, and looked down to the terrain he-

Luigi came running up to him.

Hehe, **they** will tread.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun._

A ruby grazed Dimentio's masked.

"I MISSED!"

 _Get out your guns,_

Mario and Luigi performed one of their many bro.s attacks.

 _Battle's begun._

Fawful struck down a monster, yeah..just a monster.

 _Are you a saint or a sinner?_

Tec moved fast, keeping more a defensive stance.

 _If love's a fight, then I shall die, with my heart on a trigger._

O'Chunks brushed Nastasia's pink locks out of her face, staring into her glazed eyes.

She does look better with her hair down.

 _They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for._

Blumiere embraced Timpani, tightly and warmly.

 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore._

Luigi smiled, as Peasley sheathed his rapier.

 _If love is what you need, A soldier I will be,_

Bowser breathed fire on the competition.

The enemies had no chance against them all.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun._

Mario swung his hammer down,

 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_

Luigi held onto Mario, pointing his hammer at some bushes.

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

Peach threw herself in front of Bowser, calling for halt.

It was all she could think of.

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe._

Tec ran up to her, also guarding the koopa king.

But he wanted to guard her too.

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

Bowser got up, and Peach (to her trouble) tried to throw her arms around him.

 _And I, wanna live not just survive, tonight._

Fawful cried out in fury, as he hit Peasley so hard, he went down against a tree.

 _Sometimes to win, you've got to sin._

Tears glinted on the other side of those frames.

Frames Peasley had never seen behind until today.

 _Don't mean I'm not a believer._

Mario's hammer promptly whacked the deranged bean unconscious.

 _And Major Tom, will sing along,_

Mario helped Peasley up, and he ran next to Fawful.  
"Is he okay?"

He didn't know why in the world he did that, really.

 _Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer,_

Peasley looked at Star, and nudged her.

"You're a good influence."

She looked at Fawful, who was sleeping in a cot across the room.

"I know."

 _They say before you start a war, better know what you're fighting for,_

Peasley embraced Fawful when he woke up.

The bean was so confused.

 _Well, baby, you're all that I adore,_

He looked to Star, as if wanting an explanation.

She simply shrugged.

 _If love is what you need, a soldier I will be._

Bluimere's magic always hit home.

Timpani? She was a quick thinker. A lover, not a fighter. So she opted to be tactical support.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

Timpani, being the easiest target, was slammed into the wall.

"MOM!"

Blumiere ran to her, and quickly disposed of the enemy.

 _Fighting 'til the wars won._

He smiled, as he brushed her hair aside.

She was okay.

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back._

She was helped up, and Star threw her arms around her torso.

 _I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe,_

Blumiere and Timpani shared a kiss.

 _Don't you know you're everything I have?_

She took Star ahead, and he smiled.

"Man, you are cheesy."

He chose then to glare at Bowser.

 _And I, wanna live not just survive,_

Mario held Luigi close.

Luigi looked up, and saw L.

He gladly opened his arm.

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun,_

L rolled his eyes, and walked to the brother's embrace.

Luigi quickly pulled him into the warmth.

 _Fighting ' till the war's won,'_

Mario, on the other hand, saw a flash of yellow and purple.

"LOOK OUT!"

 _I'm an angel with a shotgun._

He quickly moved so his brother's took the less of the hit.

It was too late to block.

 _Fighting 'til the war's won,_

Luigi screamed. "MARIO!"

As it hit his brother in the stomach.

 _I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

L saw the markings that left behind on Mario's clothes, as Luigi pressed his gloves to the wound.

"DIMENTIO, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT HERE!"

I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe,

Luigi held Mario, shaking him.

"Fratello, Va tutto bene. Stai bene. Si prega di essere a posto."

 _Don't you know You're everything I have?_

Dimentio appeared.

"And so I strike like a cheetah-"

A bolt a lightning cut him off.

 _And I, wanna live not just survive,_

L yelled at him.

"You're the coward, Dimentio!"

 _And I'm, gonna hide my wings tonight._

Luigi held onto his unresponsive brother.

 _They say before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for,_

He held his hand and whispered.

'Ti amo troppo, Si prega di essere a posto.

 _Well, baby, you are all that I adore,_

 _If love is what you need, A soldier I can be…_


	68. Battle Against A True Hero

**These Lyrics are an adapation of Undyne's Theme from Undertale by the talented RadixMusic**

* * *

Mario walked up to Castle Bleck, as Bowser, Peach, Luigi, and The pixels caught up with him.

 _Every hero has to make a serious choice,_

After marching through rooms of enemies, knocking them into non existance, they came to a chamber.

On the other side, was O'Chunks.

 _Fight with honor, make your rivals fear your voice!_

Bowser's orange eyes seemed to lighten, as he saw O'Chunks struggle to hold up the ceiling,

"Yeh earned the right...to pass."

He was silent, as he rose his hands to the ceiling, and lifts it.

 _Die in battle to perpetuate your name._

"Hey, Super Stupid Bros.! Get the princess, outta here!"

Mario gave Bowser a nod.

It was true respect.

Peach seemed to look back at him, eyes worried.

True care.

 _Or run from danger just to live another day!_

Peach stood alone, in front of Mimi.

"She threw mud at my name!" She had yelled at the brothers.

She wasn't going to be pushed around.

 _Real heroes never fear the pain or death,_

She showed no emotion, as Mimi's neck cracked, and revealed her true form again.

She gripped her parasol, and narrowed her eyes.

"MIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMIMI"

 _Every soldier fights 'till their final breath!_

Peach thought quickly, as the ground collapsed under their feet.

One hand clinging to the edge, the other wrapped around a green ankle.

"What are you doing?!"

"SAVING OUR LIVES! Look, Mimi, I don't know who raised you, but you are just a kid. I'm not letting you go!"

 _Dedicating all their life to just one cause,_

Mimi was silent, as her ruby eyes glimmered.

Had what Dimentio said been true?

 _Serve the kingdom and apply the rules and laws._

Mario shook his head, as Luigi stared at Dimentio.

He already lost Bowser, and Peach.

He wasn't going to lose his fratellino.

 _Years of training giving all your blood and sweat_

Luigi looked at him, and mouthed.

"I'll be okay."

 _Getting to the point where nothing means a threat_

Dimentio smiled at Luigi, mask on top of his head, face showing.

"I really enjoyed our playtime. I'll see you later? Ciao~"

 _Every battle will be just another day,_

Luigi was dumbstruck, as he could still feel the pressure of Dimentio on his lips.

Until the fingers snapped.

 _Every creature, just another one to slay_

Mario almost screamed in horror, when he heard the explosion.

He ran back to the door, and pounded on it, trying to open it.

 _Raising their spears to the sky_

He fell silent, as Tippi fluttered in grief.

"No! No!" She was devastated that they lost Them all.

 _Loyal soldier keep marching on_

He walked from the door, confusing all the pixels.

"They aren't dead."

 _Shouting in one clear voice_

Tippi sighed, and nodded.

They didn't have time to accept it.

 _Every single dream they have_

Count Bleck cackled, as Tippi nearly stopped flying.

"Blumiere, my Blumiere…"

 _Honor the ones who were gone_

Mario fell down to the lowest platform, groaning upon impact.

 _Fighting for the same noble cause,_

He slowly got back up and looked to the Count.

He...he couldn't do this alone.

 _Away from home in the wild,_

He needed the strong arm,

He needed the grace,

He needed the support.

He needed his friends.

 _Trying to survive alone,_

He fell to his knees,

He lost.

Game Over.

 _Just because we fight It doesn't mean,_

Tippi, or Timpani as Count Bleck called her, flew to his side.

"No! Nonono!"

 _We don't have our fragile hearts,_

What made the stricken hero look up, was a glomp and snarky retort.

"AW COME ON! You never give up THIS easily whenever you're destroying my castles!"

He wrapped his arms around Luigi, and smiled at Bowser.

They were alive.

 _If we could, we would go back in time_

He got up, and looked at the Count, the Pure Hearts surrounding him.

 _So we could prevent all those wars._

Nastasia laid comatose, next to the Count, as Dimentio flew over.

"Tsh, I was about to give him the peace he desired!"

 _The real heroes stand until the end_

Mario reached out, when Luigi stepped forwards, arms flailing.

"I AM MR. L!"

 _But the biggest fight is inside,_

Dimentio smiled at his creation.

"Now, let's add a bit of brains into this." He floated into it, and disappeared.

 _Feelings clashing while you pretend._

Bowser and Dashell took main offense; Peach and Carrie took defense.

Mario was hesitant, as he attacked.

 _That the bloodstains one day will dry,_

O'Chunks carried Nastasia, as they all went into the wedding chapel

 _.Then you hear those voices in your head_

Bleck gently held Tippi in his hands as they proclaimed their undying love for each other.

 _Telling you it will be alright,_

The chaos heart, along with them, disappeared.

 _But your heart keeps telling you again,_

Bells resounded,

Everyone cheered,

Even the two minions, now Count-less.

 _Real heroes don't have to fight._


	69. From The Ground Up

**These lyrics are from Slamacow, Sung by Laura Shigihara**

* * *

Tippi flew in a circle, as if shaking her head.

Sammer's Kingdom was going to fall.

 _Yesterday it rained,_

The Sammer Guy they were fighting had dropped his weapon and said something that would get him executed anytime else.

"It would mean death if you do not hurry, go."

 _Watched everything wash away,_

Mimi dropped to the ground, and smiled.

 _It took some time to dry,_

She pointed to the Void, and it was clear.

She was stalling them.

 _Before I could feel okay,_

They ran, they ran, they ran and they ran.

But the shaking soon made them all fall over.

The sammer guy in the 45th gate had been sitting there.

He was laughing.

He said some of them had already fled with their families.

All would end,

 _I used all my tools,_

Mario tried to get up, and Luigi leapt into an embrace.

 _Foundations of clay,_

Count Bleck tipped his hat, to hide his eyes.

He could recognize her, she knew it.

"Answer me!"

 _You kept digging this hole,_

The world shattered, and began to flash.

 _But climbing's not my forte,_

The brother's held each other.

Bowser shielded Peach.

The pixels circled them, as if to protect them.

 _Take what you need,_

Tippi just looked at the sky.

This can't be.

It can't end like this.

 _We can fight our enemies,_

Light flashed brightly, and a rainbow seemed to encircle everyone.

 _But we have to hurry before,_

Then, Sammer's Kingdom fell,

 _The world crumbles around us._

Merlon rushed out of the elevator, and saw them all on the ground.

Even Tippi.

 _Take my hand,_

The other's got up, but she stayed on the ground.

She wasn't unconscious, she was just thinking.

 _We can build a land from the ground up,_

She began to fly, when the other's saw her.

"I'm fine!"

She saw the door was still there, and directed the attention to that.

 _I don't even mind, leaving it behind,_

So, they went in the door.

To the beautiful land that was no more.

 _Watch and wait and work until it all falls down_

Tippi slammed her tiny wings onto Count Bleck's chest.

"Blumiere, how could you?! We can't give up! We can still stop this! You promised!"

 _Today the sky fell,_

"The bug's right, Blecky Boy!"

O'Chunks, and A very stylish Mimi appeared.

Mimi kinda blended in with the dimension.

 _Clouds in dissray._

Several dark hearts appeared, as Count Bleck looked at his minions.

The strong,

The loyal,

The fallen.

 _I put back all the blue,_

Tippi explained that the Pure Hearts weren't objects.

They were inside us all.

 _Before the sun could complain,_

She flew to the center of them.

"I have to get these to Mario!"

She was gone in a flash.

 _There were stars everywhere,_

Super Dimentio fell, as Luigi tumbled out as it exploded.

 _Zombies at my gate_

Mario knelt next to his brother, shaking him awake.

 _Now that the end is near,_

Count Bleck slammed his cane onto the ground, making a bright door appear in the darkness.

 _Nothing left to do but wait…_

Everyone was awed, at the familiar room.

Luigi seemed to itch his head. He remembered this, he was sure!

 _Are we prepared?_

Mimi grabbed Count Bleck by the cloak, and O'Chunks held Nastasia closer.

They cared about the Count.

He saved them,

They wanted to save him.

 _Are we there?_

He pet Mimi's head, his eye a somber blue.

He told her that he had to go.

But that they might come back, or they may not.

It was up to fate, now.

 _Do you even care?_

They had flown up to the pedestal, and floated there.

 _Now I am afraid, but it's okay,_

Tippi. or now, Timpani, told the Count that she still loved him.

And he never stopped loving her.

 _The world crumbles around us,_

They had a glimpse, of the past, as they floated between happiness and World -1

 _Take my hand,,_

" **Hey! It's not safe to stand there! Get away from there!"**

" **Bah, You do not know where I can and cannot stand Hu-"**

" **Ah! I'm coming!"**

 _We can build a land from the ground up,_

" **You...fascinate me. Tell me more."**

" **You're a curious man, aren't you?"**

 _I don't even mind, leaving it behind._

" **Stay away from the prince, or else."**

" **...Okay, Okay."**

 _Watch and wait and work until it all falls down_

" **The stars are falling now….What's your wish, Blumiere?"**

" **I didn't make one, I have what I want right here….Timpani, aren't you cold?"**

" **No. I'm very warm. Let's stay here a bit longer."**

 _Are we prepared?_

" **No! Let me go!"**

" **Timpani, you're crying. Please, tell me, why won't you marry me?"**

" **I'm just a simple human girl. Please, leave me alone!"**

 _Are we there?_

" **We can run away together. We'll be in our own perfect world."**

" **What if such a place doesn't exist?"**

" **Then we will look together!"**

 _Do you even care?_

" **I warned you once, now no more of this nonsense!"**

" **Please! Please. not the void!"**

 _Now I am afraid, but it's okay,_

" **Where is she?!"**

" **She is no more, Blumiere. You will thank me, one day!"**

" **She was my entire world!"**

" **She as a human! Humans and Darkness only lead to disaster!"**

 _The world crumbles around us,_


	70. King

A young dragon-koopa walked through a hall.

He remembered that it was called "The hall of kings."'

Or something dumb like that…

 _You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

He looked at the empty canvas.

Soon, his picture would be painted there.

The mark of a king.

King Bowser.

 _Have you gone blind?_

He grabbed the end of it, and tipped it to hang on it's side.

He didn't want to be king yet.

He wanted to keep being a kid.

 _Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

Kamek adjusted his crown, and gave him a soft smile.

Bowser was frowning.

"You'll be fine, I'll still be there to guide you."

 _Glass half empty, glass half full_

He sighed, as Kamek led him to the balcony.

His people cheered for the prince.

His crown waited for him.

 _Well either way you won't be going thirsty,_

He knelt down, as his prince crown left his head, and the Koopa crown was placed on his head.

"King Bowser the first!" He got up, and saw his people cheer.

"All hail Bowser!"

 _Count your blessings not your flaws_

Kamek walked with him, in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"Your Sloppiness, Straighten up. We're here to see the King and Queen, not your little friend."

 _You've got it all_

He didn't know how in the world it happened.

The King and Queen were no where,

And he had the princess.

She just stared at him.

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

She asked him, as she sat on the hard marble.

"How old are you?"

"16." He grumbled.

"...So am I."

 _There's so much more,_

"Are you the king here?"

He was getting tired of her questions,

"Yes!"

 _You can reclaim your crown_

"But you aren't wearing your crown."

"It's just a hat, I don't like hats."

"But it's-"

"It nothing."

 _You're in control,_

The princess was silent for way too long.

"What?"

"...I miss my parents."

That was odd.

She seemed to have not known that her parent's had said nothing of her disappearance.

"Where'd they go anyways? Me and Magic Pants were sussposed to meet with them…"

"...They're gone."

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

Bowser seemed to relate to her.

But he barely knew his parents.

His mom was never there, and his father died in war when he was 2.

 _Put all your faults to bed_

He heard the gates being forced open.

"Did they tell the army?" Peach stood up.

Bowser nearly roared at her. "Stay here!"

He ran out of the marble hall, and to the other side.

 _You can be king again_

He saw a young man, probably younger than him by a year or so.

He seemed ready to fight him.

"I'm here for the princess!"

Ugh, I don't have time for this!

 _You don't get what all this is about,_

The young man was fast, and hell to fight.

He reached the end of the rope.

Literally, he was able to burn it in two.

 _You're too wrapped up in your self doubt_

He heard the princess shriek, as he fell into the central heating of the castle.

Hot Lava.

You can probably imagine how that felt.

 _You've got that young blood, set it free_

He didn't know how in the world he survived.

But he did.

And he swore on his lucky life that that Mario was going DOWN.

 _You've got it all_

He, deliberately, captured the princess.

Year 17, here we go.

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

He couldn't shake him.

Even though he found a love, he still enjoyed the princess.

5 years, 21 years old,

He wouldn't stop "kidnapping" the princess.

 _There's so much more_

She stopped struggling, and he stopped tying her up.

Now it was more like that was the only way to get her to the kingdome.

Personally.

 _You can reclaim your crown_

Peach, Clawdia, and Ludwig got along great.

The only problem was..

"Princess!"

A Mario, and occasionally, a Luigi to fight.

 _You're in control_

He actually looked forwards to fighting Mario.

While every single time he lost.

He loved a good fight.

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

Peach was always there for him.

She was happy to come for Ludwig.

Wendy.

Roy.

Morton.

Iggy,

Lemmy

Larry,

and the newest little one on the way.

 _Put all your faults to bed_

15 years of kidnappings, 32 years of age.

 _You can be king,_

Bowser held the little egg.

7 children, you'd think after 7 the process would be safer than the last.

The egg was healthy.

But Clawdia wasn't.

She couldn't make it through this one.

 _There's method in my madness_

Peach knew something was wrong when Bowser called to get her to come.

He rarely used the phone.

So, she canceled her plans, and dropped everything to get the Darklands.

 _There's no logic in your sadness_

She walked into the castle.

It was just as easy as Mario said.

The gate was never locked.

 _You don't gain a single thing from misery_

"Bowser? Little ones?"

She saw a pink silhouette.

Wendy or Roy.

"Wendy? Roy?"

"Go aways!"

Roy.

 _Take it from me_

"Roy, where is your father? He called me, what's wrong?"

"Probably crying over that egg!"

That was Wendy.

"Where are you?" She called. Wait, Crying? Bowser NEVER cries. At least never in front of anyone.

 _You've got it all_

She heard the 8 year old yell at Wendy that it was gonna be there little brother, and they shouldn't talk about him that way.

"He is not my brother! He took Mom away!"

Took Mom away?

Oh Grambi,

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

Her heels clicked loudly in the silence, as she ran past the halls.

She saw Lemmy in his wagon, waiting for Iggy to come and drag him around like he does.

She stopped, and gave him a gentle hug.

She didn't know why, she just felt like he needed it.

 _There's so much more_

She heard quiet mumbling, and knocked on the largest door.

"Bowser?"

He didn't answer.

"Bowser, it's Peach."

The door opened, and he pulled her in.

 _You can reclaim your crown,_

She stumbled. "What happened-"

He cut her off by putting something in her hands.

An Egg.

About 3 days to hatching.

 _You're in control_

"I can't."

She looked at his face.

He had been crying.

This was bad.

Really bad to make the big bad Koopa king cry.

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

She held the egg to her chest, and placed her gloved hand to his face.

"Talk to me."

Like they have done for a long time.

 _Put all your faults to bed_

He told her that Clawdia passed just last week.

When the egg was born.

Blasphemy! "But I've been there before! With Larry! You said it was super safe!"

Bowser roared at her. "It is! She just got sick!"

She shut up.

 _You can be king_

She wiped away his tears, and gently put the egg back into his arms.

"...Then I'll be there for you. Just like always."

 _You got it all,_

She knew this was really hard for him.

It would be even harder for his children.

But she'll always be there.

 _There's so much more,_

Mario didn't come after her, She just walked to him when he approached the gate.

 _You can reclaim your crown,_

Bowser walked to his children's playroom, and saw Lemmy embracing everyone.

Wendy started to cry when the silent toddler wrapped his arms around her.

He always copied everyone.

 _You're in control_

He grabbed them all, and embraced them.

He may not even know the name of his unhatched baby.

But he knew he loved them all.

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

They needed a mother and father.

A father is all he can give them right now.

 _Put all your faults to bed._

16 years knowing a princess, 10 Years of children, 32 years alive.

I am Bowser the King.

 _You can be king again._


	71. This Is Gospel

Mario followed the princess. Peach looked to the royal garden, and saw two wooden posts.

Her parents were modest people, they didn't want big fancy graves.

 _This is gospel for the fallen ones_

Mario's eyes softened, when he walked up to her.

"Mama mia, Peach, it;s okay."

 _Locked away in permanent slumber_

She smiled, bittersweetly. "I know, just wanted to say Hello before the end of the worlds as we know them."

"Peach, that won't happen."

 _Assembling their philosophies_

"I know it won't. We'll live, I can feel it. But the worlds will be new. Blessed even."

 _From pieces of broken memories_

Fawful yelled in fury, at everyone. His feet were surrounded by darkness, and his hair seemed fake.

 _Their gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds,_

He shook his head, the dark receding.

He held it back, to keep everyone safe.

 _But they haven't seen the best of us yet_

Luigi held Mario by the shoulders, and smiled at it.

"I love you, Bro."

He performed Knockback Bros. to get him out of there.

 _If you love me let me go!_

He could care less what happened to himself.

Anyone can mess with him, but no one can mess with his big brother.

 _If you love me let me go!_

Mario was always protecting him, so now it was his turn.

Even if he wasn't strong enough to, he charged alone.

' _Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

Mario landed, and immediately got up.

He ran back in that direction.

He wasn't leaving Luigi behind.

 _The fear of falling apart._

He grabbed the injured younger, and with all his strength, flipped.

 _And truth be told, I never was yours_

In a spiral, they were gone.

 _The fear, the fear of falling apart_

Popple sighed, putting his head in his knees.

He hated this.

He wanted to do something.

But he couldn't,

 _This is gospel for the vagabonds,_

Bowser roared, as he savagely fought.

He was the fiercest opponent when angered.

 _Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards_

The Nimbi's gathered, and spoke of how they died.

The living, listened.

Murdered.

Childbirth.

Car Wreck.

Misplaced.

Bombings.

Raids.

Beaten to death.

All things, that are hard to control.

 _Confessing their apostasies_

Dimentio smiled, wickedly.

The worlds were his for the making.

Everything was in his favor.

 _Led away by imperfect impostors_

Everyone. Everywhere. Did things different.

Some fled from the Void. It followed them.

Some tried to ignore it. It haunted them.

Some stayed home, and had all their family together. They knew it was all for naught.

Some shot at the void, It was useless.

 _Don't try to sleep through the end of the world_

There was only few brave enough to face this head on.

The true heroes.

 _And bury me alive_

They won't give up.

Even if they wanted to.

They won't.

 _'Cause I won't give up without a fight_

Dimentio wasn't hard to defeat.

But what stood behind him, at all times, was.

Chaos was able to strike most of them down.

Each hero lost ached the others hearts.

 _If you love me let me go_

The monster was huge, and the most formidable foe they had ever seen.

They couldn't defeat it.

 _If you love me let me go_

The heroes, near their last breath, heard whispers.

"For all of the horrible things I've said and done: One more to remember me by. I'm one to worship something out of nothing. You are forever determined in our hearts"

' _Cause these words are knives and often leave scars_

They all looked up, and saw Dimentio whispering to himself.

He was trying to overpower Chaos.

The villain gave hope to the heroes.

 _The fear of falling apart._

Peach whispered to herself.

"I was never the ruler. It is not over. Get far away, and look at your mistakes. Watch them combust under the weight of the lessons."

 _Truth be told I never was yours._

Bowser whispered.

"I am a ruler. I rule my people, and my heirs. They all look to me for guidance, and I give it. In my own way."

 _The fear of falling apart._

Mario blinked, and whispered.

"I was never a fighter. When I stood alone, I never backed down enough to take a step back. When I wasn't, I couldn't stand for one minute without my other half."

 _The fear of falling apart._

Luigi nearly whimpered.

"I am a fighter. I waited patiently for my opportunity, and took it when it arose. I am forever entitled, to my other half."

 _The fear, the fear of falling apart._


	72. Just Three Days

These lyrics were written by Mandopony

* * *

A young child ran through a forest, kicking leaves everywhere.

 _I was all on my own_

The child had black hair, and peachy skin.

He talked to himself, which was also his imaginary audience.

 _I didn't care if anyone was there_

He told the "people" jokes, and made them laugh.

 _The only time I didn't mind the company_

He was known in the village.

He loved to mess with them.

 _Was when I found my funny bone, so I left my home_

He was a happy boy,

The playful child with a vivid imagination.

 _I had a knack for comedy_

He had many friends up there.

Mimi was his favorite.

 _I loved to pull pranks and make believe that someone noticed me,_

He saw an old man, and walked up to him.

"Hi! I'm Dimentio!"

The salesman just stared into his purple eyes.

 _And it was all in good fun,_

The salesman told him of the tribe of darkness, where he came from.

 _I had a great run,_

He swung his arms, and was confused.

He didn't know really, he just liked the mask he was selling.

 _Until I ran into a certain salesman_

He handed him the mask, and also a book.

He tried to give it back, but the man just forced it into his hands.

 _An ancient treasure called my name_

He tried to give it back….

But the man was gone.

He looked at the book, as he put the mask on.

It was pretty well made, both of them.

He could breathe easy through the mask, and see even more clearly than he could before.

 _And I was never the same…_

He was curious.

Why would the man give him it?

That's bad for business, if you asked Dimentio.

He creaked open the book, and it was like night fell at noon.

He was enveloped in darkness, faster than he opened the pages.

 _Oh Majora,_

 _What have you done to me?_

He threw the book down, shouting in horror.

He fell back, and crawled from the book.

What did he just SEE?

 _I used to be so carefree_

 _Now I can't escape this misery_

He had knocked the mask off when he reached to hold his face., and it was cold as ice.

His eyes would glow purple and yellow.

 _Oh Majora,_

 _I never want to show my face again_

He put it back on.

It terrified him, but he couldn't help but smile.

Insanity is the path Fate wants him to take.

 _But in just 3 days,_

 _It won't matter anyway_

He read from the book, it getting easier and easier each day.

The void will swallow all.

The man in green is the key to the end of all worlds.

The monster king and pure princess will wed, bringing chaos.

 _I was just a lost little boy_

He got up, and closed the book.

 _When I found my brand new toy_

The story was great.

His favorite was the jester.

So cunning….

So sly.

He looked at his outfit, and grinned.

He would be that jester.

 _It opened up a world_

 _For me to enjoy_

He practiced the magic it gave him.

He started with floating.

He was on Cloud 9, literally.

He played with darkness, and soon spouted magic of his own creation.

 _It feels so good to be replaced_

He left behind a spider of pure green, which he left behind.

He spread chaos in his wake.

Everywhere he traveled, each dimension he tread.

War would break out, soon after he left.

 _When the world says that you're a disgrace_

He waited so patiently,

For the one to find the book.

He wished he could, but he would have them do the sweaty labor for him.

Easy. Peasy.

 _Everyone will change their tune_

Bleck rose, and he landed a spot as one of his minions.

Chaos still followed him, and only him.

Bleck didn't know xe even existed.

 _When they see the moon_

The void glew, and he smiled more if possible.

It was all falling into place.

 _Shining down_

He would watch the black lighting crack through the window, when he wasn't in Dimension D.

 _And shedding her tears_

His teeth gritted, and he put his head onto the payne.

 **Not now.**

 **Not when we found her again.**

 _For the Skull Kid_

Mimi walked up to him, and saw him shake.

"Dimmy?"

He didn't acknowledge his hated nickname.

She reached out for his shoulder, and gave him a small shake.

'"What's wrong?" She opted out of the insult.

 _She befriended for years_

Dimentio started to laugh, making Mimi smile.

But it turned insane.

She got up, and stepped away from him.

"I'm fine, greenette! Everything is perfect!" He shouted, as he teleported away.

 _And on my behalf_

He floated in Dimension D.

Chaos appeared. "You can't break on us now. Dimentio."

"I know, Chaos. I won't, trust me. I can do this."

 _She will unleash her wrath_

"Remember what I told you many years ago."

"Darkness breeds despair but light would just blind your darkened eyes."

Dimentio grinned, and teleported out of Dimension D.

 _So don't you act surprised when I watch the flames and laugh!_

The moment was now.

Dimentio watched Nastasia scream a warning, before taking the hit for the Count.

He needed that to work!

 _Oh Majora,_

 _What have you done for me?_

He floated up to the heart, and idled by it.

They were all shocked.

The immortal was alive!

 _I used to be so weak inside_

 _But now this power I won't hide_

He grinned, and explained that they'd all been duped.

Shuffle too many times, and you'll eventually get a Joker.

 _Oh Majora,_

 _I never want to see this place again_

Super Dimentio was a killer battle of emotion and fortitude.

But it soon fell.

Dimentio's form was but the head, as he swore that he would be back, and no matter what they say or do….

He'll be back.

 _But in just 3 days,_

 _It won't matter any way._

He was impressed with this turn up.

Mercy felt odd,

Was he NOT supposed to take Mimi's existence afterwards?

Maybe not.

He was alive and had the heart.

That was all he cared about.

She could be made again.

 _Now you may regret forgetting me_

He heard the heroes, they were so close.

He had a fail safe of his own.

He could make this dimension instantly fall to pieces.

 _I've been waiting patiently_

He didn't wait, and plot his entire life to fail.

He didn't trap himself in this body for 1,500

 _And now I've got the chance_

He smiled, he was still a child.

Just a 10 year old with a frozen heart caught in his fairy tale.

 _And now I've got the chance_

 _To make you finally_

He looked at the heroes.

Such amazing characters.

He watched their struggles, their battles (inner and outer.), their laughs, and their tears.

He wasn't quite ready to close the book.

 _See the pain cannot be undone_

The void was faster than it was last time.

Antasma, Popple, and Timpani went down first.

 _You called me an abomination!_

He grinned wickedly, as he snapped to make Bowser fall.

The strong fell in no time against him.

 _Now there's no going back,_

He nearly chuckled, as Fawful shot at him.

He held a green bracelet, and was furious.

.

.

.

He went down with a fight, he could say that.

 _And nowhere to run!_

Dimentio saw them all lay there, motionless.

 **You could have took her with you.**

I did what Chaos told me to do.

 **She wanted to help.**

Shut it!

 **You killed her! Our best friend!**

I KILLED THEM ALL! LIKE I WAS TOLD!

 **SINCE WHEN DID WE EVER DO THINGS WHEN WE WERE TOLD TO?!**

 _Oh Majora,_

 _What's become of me?_

Dimentio touched the ground, and collapsed onto it, holding his head, writhing.

 **We needed her! She could've saved us!**

SHUT UP!SHUT UP!SHUT UP!SHUT UP!SHUT UP!

 _Revenge is mine, finally_

 _But I still have this misery_

 **Admit to me, Big Me! You loved her! You cared about her! What changed?!**

NO!BE QUIET, YOU LITTLE PEST! GO AWAY!

 _Oh Majora,_

 _Should I have trusted all_

 _The things you say?_

The void began to flash, as Dimentio broke down.

 **Tell me!...you used to love everything. you used to...not care,,**

IT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE!

 _But in just 3 days..._

 _It won't matter anyway._


	73. Youth

Wendy looked to the throne. They didn't have their thrones, too many of them for individual thrones.

There was only two. One for a king, the other for a queen

 _Shadows settle on the place, that you left._

She sucked in a breath, and walked to the throne.

She would be queen, one day.

She took a seat in it, and looked at her nails.

 _Our minds are troubled by the emptiness._

Iggy looked at the portrait, telling Lemmy all he knew about her.

Lemmy couldn't remember lunch, so he didn't remember their mother.

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time._

Lemmy's lazy eye drifted, and it made Iggy falter.

He threw his hands up, and then around his smaller twin.

 _From the perfect start to the finish line._

Ludwig calmy played the piano, away from his siblings.

He found himself stopping.

Why don't we pay a visit to our kid brother? He must be oh so lonely.

He snapped at himself. "I'm NOT letting you anywhere NEAR my siblings today!"

Me? Or you? We kinda share the same-

"You know very much what I mean, Kooky!"

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones._

The voice in his head complained.

Aw, what makes you so crabby today? It's a happy day!

"Because, with this date, you do not have a amazing track record!"

I was good last year!

"Nearly taking off what little hair Wendy has IS NOT GOOD!"

 _ **'**_ _Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs_

Larry was about to sneak in there, and mess with the eldest.

But as he heard him yelling at his alter again…

He opted to leave him alone.

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun_

He ran back up the steps, away from the conservatory.

He didn't like Kooky, at all.

 _Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong_

Ludwig was getting worse and worse on keeping him under wraps on this day.

 _The lovers that went wrong._

Morton was quiet, as he played cards with Roy.

Go Fish always got their minds of the date.

 _We are the reckless,_

Roy didn't like it quiet.

"What?" He asked Morton.

The tanned skinned Koopa looked up. "What?"

"Why aren't you spewing every known thing ever?"

 _We are the wild youth_

Morton looked down. He was only 6 when the day first happened.

He didn't know WHAT to say today.

"Come on...I know I tease ya, Moron, but I like to hear you talk."

Morton looked up at the glassed Koopaling.

 _Chasing visions of our futures_

He, then, let it all out.

He was scared that Junior hated them for this.

He didn't want anything bad to happen to Dad.

 _One day we'll reveal the truth._

He blubbered like that for several minutes.

Until Roy stood up and walked around the table.

He, then, wrapped his arms around the crying Koopa.

 _That one will die before he gets there._

Junior peeped his head in.

He didn't know where in the world his father was.

Everyone was avoiding him.

 _And if you're still bleeding, then you are the lucky ones._

He suppressed hiccups.

He didn't like today either.

He ran to his room.

' _Cause most of our feelings, they are dead, and they are gone._

Junior tripped over his paintbrush, in his room.

He didn't know why, but at that he burst out crying.

 _We're setting fire to our insides for fun._

He had a picture drawn, stuck to his canvas.

It was a mess of various colors.

He didn't want today.

He wanted today to go away.

He doesn't want a birthday.

 _Collecting pictures from the flood that wrecked this home._

He curled into his shell, and shook as people passed by.

 _It was a flood that wrecked this home._

Larry heard his younger brother's shout of frustrations, and decided to run back to the conservatory.

It was basically illegal to make Junior cry.

 _And you caused it._

He got his siblings attentions.

Kooky calmed down.

Morton dried his own tears.

Lemmy understood.

Junior needed them right now.

 _And you caused it._

Ludwig got some of Juniors favorite records, from his father's chamber.

Wendy ordered the chefs to bake a tiny cake. Nothing big and fancy, it would draw attention.

Roy and Morton moved the table to the center of the garden, Junior's favorite spot.

Lemmy sat on his ball, still confused as his twin just put a party favor in his mouth.

A tiny birthday party was all he needs.

 _And you caused it._

Larry led the distraught 8 year old out to the garden.

"SURPRISE!" They all yelled, as cheery as possible.

What they didn't expect was Junior shouting and running off.

 _Well, I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette._

They all followed him, the cake left to rot.

Should they have gotten Peach.

They heard Junior, sobbing inside his room again.

"Mama…"

"...Junior?" Ludwig was holding his hair, keeping Kooky back and talking was strainful on him.

"D-Do you want us to go get King Dad and Princess Peach?"

Their father was at their mother's grave. Peach was most likely happy to drop anything to come to Junior and them in this time of need.

"No! I want Mom!"

 _A lifeless face that you'll soon forget._

That hit them all hard.

Ludwig just ran off, he couldn't hold Kooky back, so he at least didn't want to be in the same room.

 _And my eyes are damp from the words, that you left._

They were all quiet, even Morton.

While the chatty Koopa knew all there was to know about his name-sake and Junior's name-sake...he didn't know what to say about their mother.

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

Wendy, sang a small lullayby, to her little brothers. She didn't know why, she just did.

Thier mother's lullaby, even made Roy shed (and hastily wipe away) a tear.

 _Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

They heard Junior's cries die out, and assumed he was asleep.

Ludwig was off, calming down, but that didn't stop Iggy from hugging his twin tighter than ever before.

 _And if you're in love, then you are the lucky ones._

Roy and Morton embraced, and so did Wendy and Larry.

Inside that room, Junior was embracing a tape.

" **Number 8. (Yet to be named.)"**

 **Little one, we….we both can't exist. If I don't make it, just know that everytime you love being yourself...That's me! Loving you to pieces!**

 **Mother!**

 **Clawdia, oh my freaking grambi, Morton that is too good, come get a load of this!**

 **Ewwwww!**

 **...Take care of them, my final child.**

' _Cause most of us are bitter over someone._


	74. Blue Lips

A young Mario watched as the princesses disappearance spread.

The teenager shouted to his brother, that he would be back.

The 15 year old in green reached out.

He wasn't…

 _He stumbled into faith and thought:_

Luigi wanted to follow him…

But he was already gone.

 _God, this is all there is…_

He rescued the princess, and noted that...she was Peach.

His old childhood friend.

He was happy to reunite with her.

 _The pictures in his mind arose, and began to breathe._

From that day on, history was made.

Bowser the King kidnapped the princess.

Mario the hero saved her.

 _And all the gods and all the worlds_

 _Began colliding on a backdrop of blue_

The 18 year old slumped on the hot castle walls.

He was getting used to the red hot lava surrounding him.

 _Blue lips, blue veins_

He wondered if Luigi was sitting at home.

He sighed, and told himself to slow down.

 _He took a step but then felt tired_

He laid to the side, the sweat sliding down his growing mustache.

He was surprised it hadn't been burned off.

 _He said, "I'll rest a little while"_

He jolted awake, in bed.

He felt his face,

He was 25

He dreamt of several years ago.

 _But when he tried to walk again_

 _He wasn't a child_

He walked out and a toad ran up to him.

 _And all the people hurried fast, real fast_

Luigi came out, and saw lightning flash.

The princess was gone?

Odd, he usually doesn't strike on Mondays.

 _And no one ever smiled_

He took Luigi by the hand, and they ran off to the castle they knew almost as well as Peach's.

 _Blue lips, blue veins_

Mario stared, as Bleck revealed Princess Peach trapped in a box.

She pounded her fraile hands on the glass-like box.

She was truly terrified of him.

 _Blue, the color of our planet_

Bleck blasted Mario into the wall, knocking him unconscious in a single hit.

 _From far, far away_

He faintly heard Bowser roar protests, Koopa's shrieks.

And Luigi.

"BIG BRO!"

 _Blue lips, blue veins_

He heard a shallow, calming, overcontrolled voice. "...rio...ario….Mario!"

 _Blue; the color of our planet from far, far, away._

Tippi looked at him, and he was defensive.

He wanted to know what happened to his brother, Peach, the troops….and Bowser.

 _Blue lips, blue veins._

She took him to Flipside, and he set out to stop the void.

He hoped to find his friends, on the way.

If he learned anything from his journeys…

Something always guided him to the right place.

 _Blue, the color of our planet from far, far away._

He held the Princess' head up, and slowly poured the soup into her mouth.

In a matter of minutes, she opened her eyes.

 _He stumbled into faith and thought:_

She helped him and his pixl friends.

She wanted to take responsibility for her actions.

She wanted to help.

" _God this is all...there is.."_

They saw Bowser, fall out of the exploding castle.

He was furious. Mario ALWAYS stomped him, ANYWHERE he went.

 _The pictures in his mind arose, and began to breathe._

Mario walked through the Underwhere. Hopelessness rampaged in his head.

No pixels, No Peach, No Bowser, No food….no brother.

 _And no one saw and no one heard!_

He heard whimpers, soft and gentle cries.

He peeked behind a bolder, about his size.

He saw a man, rocking back and forth like a child.

"LUIGI!"

 _They just followed the lead._

Dimentio smiled, as they all placed the Pearl Heart into the Heart Pilliar.

Paternal

Passion.

Faith.

Trust.

Maternal

Monarch.

Truth.

Familial

Love.

 _The pictures in his mind arose, and began to breed._

Bleck flipped to the ground, and Timpani flew to him.

"Blumiere!"

 _They started out beneath the knowledge tree._

Nastasia, who hovered over the Count, know lay beside him, a large scroch mark on her back.

 _And they chopped it down to make a picket fence._

Luigi exclaimed for all the dying worlds to hear.

"I AM MR.L!"

 _And marching along the railroad tracks._

Reflections were seen in the pure hearts, as they circled the Chaos Heart.

Timpani couldn't help but flutter, as she recognized them.

Merlon, Merluvlee, Merlee, Francis, Squirps, King Crocus, King Sammer, and Luvbi.

 _They smiled real wide for the camera lenses._

Mario grinned, they had all grown from this.

Braver, Stronger, Assured.

Now all they needed was for it to end.

 _As they made it past the enemy lines,_

Luigi's ear was caked with dry blood, as too Bowser's claws.

Peach's face was dirtied, and bruised.

Mario's arm throbbed slightly.

 _Just to become enslaved in the assembly lines_

Merlon watched the heroes come to him, and smile.

Timpani and Blumiere were gone.

But the worlds were saved.

 _Blue Lips, Blue Veins._

Nastasia stood up, and O'Chunks beamed. "Nassy! The lass still breathes!"

 _Blue; the color of our planet from far, far away._

Nastasia could barely enunciate her last few words properly, before breaking down into sobs. "Count!"

 _Blue Lips, Blue Veins._

Mimi held her shoulder, and shook it, kneeling to her level.

"Come on, Nas! Big smile! It's what the Count would want!"

 _Blue; the colors of our planet from far,far away._

She stood up. "Y-Yeah. The count wouldn't want me to...let my duties go unfulfilled. I will return to Castle Bleck, and schedule an appointment...of hope."

 _Blue, the most human color._

They all left to get snacks, expect for the princess, who pressed her back to the purple door, and sat on the ground.

 _Blue, the most human color_

Mario walked back to her, and did the same.

 _Blue, the most human color._

Luigi did the same, and their blue eyes all met the same thing.

The blood on the ear.

The arm.

The face.

 _Blue Lips, Blue Veins._

Bowser came back and looked at them all.

"...Hey, Super Stupid Bros. How 'bout those snacks? You too, Pink."

His orange eyes shone past them all that he cared about them too.

"Sure, big guy."

 _Blue; the color of our planet from far, far away._


	75. Not Alone

Fawful blew upwards, arms wrapped tightly around his body.

Slowly fading away

His cloak wasn't near enough to warm him. Even through a sweater, and a long sleeve t-shirt he was still cold in the rain.

 _You're lost and so afraid_

He walked around the island, trying to find the camp.

He wanted to apologise, but he could barely see through the fog.

 _Where is the hope in a world so cold?_

He looked around, and heard the steady crunch of leaves.

 _Looking for a distant light_

His foot caught on a ledge, making it apparent that he was going to fall.

 _Someone who could save a life._

He screeched, as he fell backwards.

 _You're living in fear that no one will hear your cries_

Someone ran out of the fog, and to the cliffside where Fawful had fallen.

 _Can you save me now?_

A pale hand grabbed Fawful's ankle. "I got you!" It was unmistakable.

Starla.

 _I am with you_

She pulled him up, grabbing his hand.

He took slow and steady breathes.

Before throwing his arms around her.

 _I will carry you through it all_

She held him close.

No way was she going to let him go.

 _I won't leave you, I will catch you_

She helped him up, and he wheezed a little.

She produced his inhaler, and he looked at her, blankly.

Even in times like this, she was concerned for his health.

 _When you feel like letting go_

He took it from her, and puffed it once, breathing deeply.

When his breathing steadied, he gave it back to her; she put it in her pocket, where it always stayed.

 _'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

She stared into the hole, which Fawful sat in.

It still fit him, fun sized, as he called it.

 _Your heart is full of broken dreams_

He saw himself as a parasite.

Just a bug pretending to be a real beanish.

 _Just a fading memory_

She looked on, eyes somber.

She knew well how beans worked.

Fawful wasn't like most beans, though.

 _And everything's gone but the pain carries on_

She had Peasley jump down there, and they argued more.

"THIS IS MY ENTIRE EXISTENCE!" Fawful tearfully screamed.

"You want to have the pretence that this never had the happenings! You think I am a huge mistake!"

 _Lost in the rain again_

Peasley stuttered out an apology to Fawful. It didn't mean that much to Peasley, but it meant the world to Fawful.

 _When will it ever end?_

She helped them both out of the hole, and Fawful happily joined a group hug.

 _The arms of relief seem so out of reach_

His hair was sticky, but Star buried her face in it nonetheless.

 _But I, I am here_

She smiled at the beanish, as he reversed his cloak back from grey to red.

 _I am with you_

She wouldn't know what to do if something happened to him, Well she did, and she didn't like it.

 _I will carry you through it all_

She sat guard with him, when she couldn't sleep. The fire was near burned out, as the trees threatened them uselessly.

 _I won't leave you, I will catch you_

By morning, she woke up, and saw O'Chunks on guard, and a cloak around her shoulders.

 _When you feel like letting go_

The journey would wind to an end soon, but she couldn't help but smile as a beanish walked into the tent, cloakless.

 _'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

Fawful dryly coughed and hacked. He , on instinct, looked up for Starla to have his inhaler.

He mentally screamed, when he fell to the floor, wheezing in the smoke.

No one came.

 _And I'll be your hope when you feel like it's over_

He felt a familiar press of relieve, and put his hand over his mouth, to feel a inhaler and a hand holding it to it.

 _And I will pick you up when your whole world shatters_

"Take deep breathes." Fawful did as told, as someone held him close.

 _And when you're finally in my arms_

The smoke was gone, and he opened his eyes. He saw Star.

She had studied how to handle mild and severe asthma attacks.

 _Look up and see love has a face_

She let O'Chunks take him, so he could rest it off.

She stood up and looked in his direction.

She waved to him.

 _I am with you_

She saw the weakened bean wave back, slightly.

 _I will carry you through it all_

She followed them, wanting to give O'Chunks his rescue inhaler she had used.

He smiled at her. "Thank you, lass."

 _I won't leave you, I will catch you_

He promised her Fawful would be okay, it was just an attack, nothing they haven't dealt with before.

He was okay.

 _When you feel like letting go_

She could see Fawful smile, as he leaned to her.

She went to update her vision list.

Fawful survives near-fatal asthma attack.

 _'Cause you're not, you're not alone_

She cried out, when Fawful hit the ground.

No. Nononono.

She didn't work so hard to fail.

She didn't put all this time in to let him go.

 _And I will be your hope…_

She slid in front of him, and put her hand to Dimentio's blast.

 _You're not alone_

A burst of light blue energy came from her hand, and she gritted herself down.

This was gonna get bright, Fawful.

 _And I will pick you up_

Her blast was overpowered easily, yet it was still amazing.

She hit the ground, away from Fawful.

 _And I will be your hope_

She reached out, and grabbed his hand.

She had hope. Hope and faith that they would be okay.

 _And I will be your hope…_

She held his arm, as she closed her eyes.

Maybe sleep felt nice now.

 _Slowly fading away_

Her breathing slowed, to an almost nonexistent huff.

 _You're lost and so afraid_

Fawful squeezed her chilled hand, cold as clay now.

Before he fell unconscious.

 _Where is the hope in a world so cold?_


	76. Let It Burn

Toads scattered, as the town erupted into hot blue flames.

 _I watch the city burn._

Peach and Mario helped them all into the Pipe that led to the Mario Brother's house.

 _These dreams like ashes float away_

Junior held the tape, and pressed it to his chest. Mother.

 _Your voice I never heard…_

He looked up at the portrait of them all. Except for him. Pictures can't speak.

 _Only silence…_

Luigi sighed, as Mario wrapped his arms around him. In the green plumber's now limp hand was a ribbon.

 _Where were you when our hearts were bleeding?_

Peach held her arm, when Bowser crossed them and huffed.

 _Where were you? It all crashed down._

Dimentio grinned at Blumiere. This was all going well.

 _Never thought that you'd deceive me…_

He disappeared, leaving the Lord befuddled.

 _Where are you now?_

Peasley's back slammed into a tree, as Fawful held two glowing orbs of energy.

 _How long can you stand the pain?_

Dimentio took off the mask, and threw it on the ground, shattering the ancient relic.

 _How long will you hide your face?_

L took a step back, he couldn't be seen like this.

 _How long will you be afraid?_

Doopliss hid on the support beam, as other duplighost went through HIS stuff!

 _Are you afraid?_

Dimentio saw all this as a fairy tale. He was living in a fairy tale.

 _How long will you play this game?_

Nastasia ran off, holding the Count's monocle.

 _Will you fight or will you walk away?_

Midbus held up a spiked ceiling, being cautious enough to not touch them.

"Go Fawful."

 _How long will you let it burn?_

Mario talked to Luigi about a new Bros. Attack.

 _Let it burn?_

Mix fire and lightning…

 _Let it burn?_

Popple held a music box, as Beanville slowly disappeared from them.

 _I watch the city burn_ …

He wound it up, and sang the tune that went with it.

 _These passions slowly smoldering…_

Star closed her eyes. All she wanted...was peace of mind.

 _A lesson never learned_

She flinched each time she had to hurt anyone. She wanted to save them.

 _Only violence._

A green bracelet rested on Fawful's wrist, and he held his gun up.

 _Is your world just a broken promise?_

Cackletta crossed her arms, at the fuzzy snuggling her leg in attack.

Cute.

 _Is your love just a drop of rain?_

Mario slid, as he was hit backwards by Grubba.

 _Will we all just burn like fire?_

He ran around the Glitz Pit, trying to find his brother.

Grubba didn't mind spray him or disappear him, did he?

 _Are you still there?_

Fawful did a baseball slide, landing out of the way of the spikes.

He got up, and saw he was stuck by the cloak.

 _Tell me now..._

Bowser was slashed at, with a broad sword.

It bent his shell, and it hurt.

 _...can you stand the pain?_

Popple pulled on his gloves, and large shirt. He felt the deep scar on his arm, and walked off.

 _How long will you hide your face?_

Dimentio took a step back, but something sent him forwards.

 _How long will you be afraid?_

Chaos snarled and they yelled at Dimentio to do it.

 _Are you afraid?_

He closed the book, and put it down. He felt refreshed.

H _ow long will you play this game?_

Geno sat on the fountain and sighed. A bright little bit of shy sunshine...angry at him.

Will you fight or will you walk away?

Darkness swirled everywhere, somewhere.

 _How long will you let it burn?_

Without it, the stars won't shine.

 _Let it burn?_

And no one could hate the stars.

 _Let it burn?_

A Flipsodian had his hands together, and was mumbling a prayer to the heroes. To the world's.

 _Will you wait until it all burns down?_

Flavio screeched when he saw the void, and hid in the pantry.

 _Will you hide until it all burns down?_

 **"Throw the seed anywhere!"**

 **"...can't we just keep them?"**

 **"Monique, We talked about this! Throw it!"**

 **"..."**

 **"Hehe, Awful Fawful,"**

 _Will it hurt when it all burns down?_

Luigi stood up, and tied the ribbon around his neck.

 _Will you stand when it all burns down?_

Bowser and Mario shared competitive glances.

 _Will you fight when it all burns down?_

Mimi held her arm, as E. Gadd warned her. If she did this, she would die one day.

She didn't care, she wanted to be human.

 _Will you love when it all burns down?_

Dimentio floated in front of the void, it blending in to him.

 _Will it end when it all burns down?_

He snapped his fingers, and it got even bigger.

 _Will you just let it all burn down?_

Dimentio put his mask back together, cutting himself several times on the glass and wood.

 _How long can you stand the pain?_

He put it back on, and it did it's magic.

 _How long will you hide your face_?

Mario stared at the copy of Dry Bowser.

Bowser could only stare at the screen he was behind.

Mario was afraid of him…

 _How long will you be afraid?_

He fought the skeletal beast, keeping in mind. It was Bowser.

 _Are you afraid?_

Dimentio threw a pair of dice, and smiled as Luigi came up.

 _How long will you play this game?_

Fawful crossed his arms, and produced his raygun.

The Dark Star is no match to how strong he had become.

 _Will you fight or will you walk away?_

His eye glew red, as he and the Star were one again.

 _How long will you let it burn?_


	77. Vanilla Twilight

Bowser closed his hand, and dropped it to his side. He couldn't do it alone.

 _The stars lean down to kiss you._

He held an egg.

It wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault.

He could only blame life.

 _And I lie awake and miss you._

He hated this. He wanted to be with his kids.

Not like this.

If they even ask a question about their mother's condition.

He...he would spill before he's ready.

 _Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere._

He gently moved his claws over the newborn egg.

It wasn't his fault, either.

 _'Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly._

The door creaked open.

"King Bowser? I..don't know if you're up to it…" Kamila Koopa. Or his surrogate aunt Kammy, walked in. She placed a plate next to him. "I made it myself, just food for thought."

She wanted him to spill.

 _But I'll miss your arms around me_

She left the room, and he looked at the plate. He nearly chuckled at the contents. Seriously Kammy?

Scrambled Eggs was all she could make, though.

 _I'd send a postcard to you, dear._

He picked up the plate, and looked at the egg.

"What do **you** want me to do?"

It did nothing.

 _'Cause I wish you were here_

Kamek worried for the king.

He knew that Clawdia was his entire world.

Peach was a friend and ally to him.

Mario was a sport.

 _I'll watch the night turn light blue_

The elderly koopa walked into the heir's playroom.

The children eagerly looked up at him, and he said nothing.

 _But it's not the same without you._

Kamek looked at Wendy, as her turquoise eyes stared into his amber.

She needed a mother, and Kammy couldn't.

He sighed. He needed to have Bowser talk to his kids.

It wasn't easy for him.

He didn't do this to him when Bowser's father died.

 _Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

He was tired of it.

Kamek walked to the king's room, and rapped his knuckles on the door.

"Your somberness?" He never called him Your Highness. Always something new.

 _The silence isn't so bad._

"Your quietness?" Panic welled in Kamek's stomach.

The king would groan or yell at him.

"Bowser Pele Koopa?!"

 _'Till I look at my hands and feel sad._

Kamek couldn't take it.

Bowser always responded, especially if called by his full name.

He forced the door open, and saw the king laying in bed.

 _'Cause the spaces between my fingers_

He called the guard, as he saw large head wound on the king.

Self inflicted.

 _Are right where yours fit perfectly._

The children and kingdom were told everything after the king was taken care of.

Their mother had passed from illness after giving birth to their youngest brother.

Wendy was quick to blame the newly hatched koopa.

 _I'll find repose in new ways_

Bowser had never been good with names. Wendy's middle name was Obsidian. He was glad this one looked like him.

Bowser Junior.

 _Though I haven't slept in two days_

A 10 year old Wendy picked up the youngest and walked off with him.

This rose suspicion from a 8 year old Roy.

 _'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

Roy snatched the trusting toddler away from Wendy, calling for Kamek.

Wendy had given him bleach.

She was going to kill him.

 _'Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone._

Wendy was sentenced two weeks away from the baby, and Roy just played with the oblivious toddler.

 _But drenched in vanilla twilight,_

Junior scampered through the halls, playing with his brand new toy.

He was 5 years old.

 _I'll sit on the front porch all night,_

Morton smiled at Junior.

He hadn't noticed that he was the first Jr.

It just fit the littlest.

 _Waist deep in thought because when,_

A 6 year old Junior ran off with Larry, being chased by an angry Ludwig.

"GIVE BACK MY HEARING AID!"

Junior looked at Larry, because in his hand he held a cup.

Larry held up a bluetooth like device, which found home in Ludwig's ear.

 _I think of you I don't feel so alone_

Junior didn't know much, but he knew he hated makeup and all the girl stuff Wendy liked.

He did, however, like the fact that she used to dress up Roy...and had pictures of it!

Gold.

 _I don't feel so alone,_

He poked Lemmy's head, making him giggle.

Lemmy's eye drifted, and Junior laughed again.

 _I don't feel so alone,_

Iggy took off his glasses, and put them on Junior's face. Junior put his hands on his hips, and stated.

"I am the genus now."

"...It's Genius, Junior."

"I know that."

 _As many times as I blink_

Morton blabbed about the Great Koopa War, that had taken their grandfather.

Junior asked. "Did Dad fight in a war?"

He thought for a moment, and then told him about the Chaos Incident.

 _I'll think of you tonight._

Junior tossed some strawberries into the bowl, and Peach began to pick them out. "Junior, those still have the leaves on them!" And whole.

"Dad said greens make muscles, or something!"

"Not in cake, Junior."

 _I'll think of you tonight,_

Junior put his hands on his hips and asked his father.

"Dad, when are you going to smooch Mama?"

Bowser jolted, "What?"

"Lock it up, Dad! Lock it up!"

 _When violet eyes get brighter,_

Bowser took him outside.

"Where did you get the impression I want to... **smooch** the princess?"

"Ludwig told me that you and Mom used to smooch a lot."

Bowser smiled, softly.

"That's for your mother only."

 _And heavy wings grow lighter,_

Junior asked.

"Where did Mom go?"

Bowser felt a drop of rain come down from the heavens.

"Well, good people always go the the Overthere, and live with the Nimbi."

"Why didn't Mom want to live with us?"

That got Bowser.

 _I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

He grabbed Junior's shoulder, and brought him closer.

"You know, when it rains...It's your mother trying to tell us something."

"What is she saying?"

 _And I'll forget the world that I knew_

Bowser watched as steam rose from the lava works, from the downpour.

"...She misses us."

"...Will I ever meet her?"

 _But I swear I won't forget you_

"I promise, you will one day."

 _Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

"Just….stay here for a long...long time."

 _I'd whisper in your ear:_

"I promise,Dad."

 **I love you, my boys.**

 _"Oh darling, I wish you were here"_


	78. Love Like You

Fawful smiled, as Star placed flowers into the water.

 _If I could begin to be…_

She smiled, as they swirled.

She then threw a rock in the water, making them flip and sink.

 _Half of what you think of me…_

They stood up, and he blushed a little, as she ran off, dragging him with her.

 _I could do about anything._

His glasses, tilted.

 _I could even learn to love._

She knew what he was. She loved what he was.

 _When I see the way you act…_

She grabbed his cloak, and held him back from the Prince.

 _Wondering when I'm coming back,_

Fawful was grabbed by the shoulders.

 _I could do about anything._

He calmed down, and sighed.

 _I could even learn to love like you._

Bowser smiled, as the princess waved to him, secretly from Mario's handhold.

 _If I could begin to be…_

He stretched and something fell out of his shell.

He picked it up, and saw it was an old locket.

Must've fallen in there…

 _Half of what you think of me._

He opened it, and saw three young children in one half. Obviously Peach, Mario and Luigi.

 _I could do about anything._

He was about to close it, when he spotted the other half. It was a small koopa, with a little girl.

Oh my grambi, that's himself.

 _I could even how to love._

Bowser kidnapped her again, the **next** day.

He never struck twice, so it startled the princess.

 _When I see the way you act._

He gave back the locket and asked why he was in it.

She smiled at him, like he was dumb.

 _Wondering when I'm coming back,_

She calmly explained that this was important to her, so she put in pictures of the people that meant most to her.

Bowser meant the most to her.

 _I could do about anything._

Bowser gave her a side hug, as Mario walked into the castle.

"Twice in a row, Bowser? Can we just...not fight this time?"

Bowser relented, granting his request.

 _I could even learn how to love like you._

Dimentio crossed his arms, as Mimi waved him down.

 _If I could begin to be…_

He landed and asked her what in the worlds she wanted.

She grabbed his hand, and he was taken back.

No bite, No insult, No exclamation of stolen property.

Just dragging.

 _Half of what you think of me._

She pulled him into the main meeting room, and to the pedestal where he stands.

 _I could do about anything._

She picked something up, and handed it to him.

He looked down, having not fought at all.

 _I could even learn how to love._

He saw in his hands, a present.

He opened it, and expected a prank.

 _When I see the way you act._

He saw a bronze and rusty box, and smiled.

He didn't say anything, but hugged Mimi and left the girl surprised by his affections.

 _Wondering when I'm coming back._

He sat, knees to his head in Dimension D.

He wound the box up, and it clanked a small tune.

Da-da. Da-da-da-da.

Da-da. Da-da-da-da.

 _I could do about anything._

The music chimed, until it came to an abrupt stop.

It wasn't wound enough.

 _I could even learn how to love like you._


	79. Dream Train

Mimi watched as Roy punched the wall. Fake fur was strapped to his shell.

"Some things hurt more than punches!" He yelled.

He sighed, and sat down.

"Now...I can't do this for my mom."

 _You got your dreams, big ones it seems._

Mimi put her hand on his shoulder, getting his attention.

 _You and I, just the same._

She helped him up, and pulled him around.

She sang, and waved her hand, slowly.

 _But dream train is gonna take us so far._

She spun around, and he just looked very confused.

 _Further than a ride in an old dream car._

She smiled, and asked. "You ready to wrap this thing up, Big Guy?"

"...You...really think I can?"

"I _believe_ you can."

Koops stuttered on-stage, until Roy came and shoved him away.

 _Let me on the dream train!_

Koops sat up, as everyone muttered in shock.

"He's back!"

Popple helped him up, and away to give the young koopa room.

 _I do have a dream!_

Mimi ran up to be with him, and Bowser smiled.

 _Gotta sing and be a part of this!_

Mario rose an eyebrow, and smiled when Bowser hastily wiped a tear away.

Not even he was free of emotions.

 _This crazy thing._

Mimi took his hand.

 _Dream Train's gonna take us so far!_

They spun around, and sang loud and clear.

 _Now you can see me for who I are!_

The lights blared down to them, as the unscripted song played.

 _You and I share wishes._

They leaned on each other, back to back.

 _The hopes and dreams of all the children,_

They waved their hands, and Roy spun Mimi again.

 _Ridin' on the dream train._

They took each other by the hand again, and smiled.

 _You're gonna be a star!_

Someone cut into the moment.

"I want my money back!"

Two large koopas hi-fived each other.

They called themselves Roy's friends?

"THAT IS IT!" Mimi let go of Roy, and grabbed a potato from the prop bucket.

And it went flying into the audience.

She ran back to Roy, and took his hand, picking up.

 _Dream Train's gonna take us so far!_

Koops and Popple smiled, as they finished.

 _You're gonna be a star!_

 _Dream Train!_


	80. This Is War

Void.

Noun.

completely empty space.

A constant warning.

 **Hurry Up.**

 _A warning to the people._

The heroes stood, looking up at the void.

 _The good…_

Dimentio smiled, as he looked onto the one who betrayed him.

… _.and the evil._

 _This. Is. War._

Mario tumbled to the ground, and immediately sat up.

Blood dotted his mustache.

 _To the soldier._

Peach told all the castle staff to lock the doors, and get low.

 _The civilians._

Timpani placed her hands to her heart, magic and power seemingly sparkingly on her hair.

 _The martyr._

Fawful held his head, crying.

 _The victim._

 _This. Is. War._

Star ran ahead, she had to get her map to them.

They had to know.

 _The moment of truth._

Popple blushed deep green, holding the sheet to his chest. He grabbed his soiled shirt, and bolted.

 _The moment to lie._

Bowser picked up Peach, laughing.

 _It's the moment to live,_

Luigi's hammer collided with Mario's sending a wave of kinetic energy.

 _And the moment to die._

Bowser held up his fists, and charged ahead of the smallers.

 _The moment to fight, the moment to fight.._

Fawful rapidly clicked the trigger, and had an idea. He moved it to the back of his head, and it glew.

 _To fight, to fight, to fight!_

O'Chunks crashed into the wall, and kept trying to break it.

"O'CHUNKS STOP THAT!"

 _To the right!_

Mimi sent rubies, as far as she could, floating in the air.

 _To the left!_

Peasley drew his sword, ready to give his life for the cause.

 _We will fight to the death!_

Mario opened a map, and Goombella smiled.

Maps were one of her specialties.

 _To the ends, of the Earth._

The void ravaged, and they couldn't look away.

 _It's a brave new world._

Prince Luma smiled widely, on Mario's head.

 _From the last.._

Rosalina chuckled, lightly.

 _To the first._

Geno yelled out. "GENO WHIRL!" As they moved forwards.

He easily struck down enemies.

 _To the right!_

Mallow whimpered, as he was afraid of thunder. (Surprisingly.)

 _To the left!_

Dimentio stood, a figure-head.

He didn't even know that he fell long ago.

 _We will fight to the death!_

He snapped his fingers.

1,514 years he waited.

Patiently.

 _To the edge of the earth!_

The heroes were trapped in boxes, all except for one.

 _It's a brave new world._

The one not trapped?

A young girl, hair braided, with a strip of plant as a ponytail.

She was known as Starbean.

 _It's a brave new world!_

Merlon looked out into the void.

Please be safe.

Please be safe.

 _A warning to the prophet._

Popple crossed his arms, walking away.

 _The liar._

Luigi smiled.

He knew this would all be okay.

 _The honest._

 _This. Is. War._

Mario spun his hammer, and held it tight.

 _To the leader,_

Squirps sat on the ground, head in his knees.

 _The pariah._

Peasley sheathed his sword, smiling.

 _The victor,_

Merlee spun on her heel.

 _The messiah._

 _. War._

Cackletta sat Fawful down, and talked to him.

 _It's the moment of truth,_

Midbus looked almost betrayed, when Fawful walked away from him.

 _and the moment to lie._

Luigi held Peasley tight.

 _The moment to live…_

Mario shoved Luigi out of the way.

"NO!"

 _and the moment to die._

L sparked lightning on his hands.

He had gotten his thunderhand from Luigi.

 _The moment to fight._

Bowser ran past the brothers, and swung at Dimentio, who disappeared from under him.

 _The moment to fight._

Luigi held Mario close.

 _To fight, to fight, to fight!_

Mario kept his hammer at his side, smiling.

 _To the right!_

Luigi held his hammer close, afraid.

 _To the left!_

L went ahead of them, making them move to go as well.

 _We will fight to the death!_

Koops sat down, and just laid on his shell.

Man, this was exhausting.

 _To the edge of the Earth._

Vivian rolled what would be her eyes, and he looked up.

"What?"

"I'm not helping you up."

 _It's a brave new world._

Bowser Junior smiled, as he held his magic brush.

He had to thank that old man.

He never got how to magic.

 _From the last,_

Ludwig held his wand.

He, by far, was the koopaling most skilled at magic.

 _To the first._

Wendy took off her bracelets, and they grew in size.

 _To the right!_

Roy delivered a left hook.

 _To the left!_

Morton whimpered, as Roy tried to state as calmly as he could.

"Morton. He's. Smaller. Than. You!"

"Roy, there's a knife at his carapace, shut up."

 _We will fight to the death!_

Roy couldn't stand there and let his little brother get taken!

He would be free of an annoyance, but it would be a sweet annoyance!

 _To the edge of the earth._

Roy charged forwards, and it all went fast.

The knife moved from Morton's shell, to Roy's face.

Ludwig shouted, and used his magic to move the knife backwards.

 _It's a brave new world._

Roy fell back, the blow knocking him near unconscious.

Ludwig was in shock, so he was easily taken down.

 _It's a brave new world!_

Larry ran off, and Wendy was right behind him.

They had to get King Daddy.

 _It's a brave new world!_

Dimentio spun around, and grabbed the transparent strings.

"NOW I'M TAKING BACK CONTROL!"

 _I do believe in the light,_

Chaos fell, and Dimentio had to fall with it.

They were connected.

 _Raise your hands into the sky._

The heroes all laid in the grass.

It was over.

 _The fight is done, the war is won._

Dimentio lay in the grass as well, and everyone walked to the jester.

 _Lift your hands toward the sun._

He had made a sacrifice.

The world for his life.

 _Towards the sun._

Everyone looked up at the sky.

 _Towards the sun._

After traveling land and sea.

It was over.

 _Towards the sun._

 _The war is won_

Peach ran to her castle, and called to everyone that the fight was over.

 _To the right!_

Bowser bid his farewell as well, taking Junior home, and seeing his kids.

 _To the left!_

Mario and Luigi went to their little cottage.

Luigi stared into his gray eye, and Mario looked down.

 _We will fight to the death!_

Nastasia looked to the sky, and smiled.

 _It's a brave new world!_

Fawful ran around, and fell back into the grass.

"WE DID IT!"

 _From the last,_

Cackletta rolled her eyes, and smiled.

 _To the first._

Antasma sat in her hair, and happily screeked.

 _To the right!_

Mimi was greatly saddened by the loss of Dimentio.

But he had an excuse she also uses.

He had lived over 100 life times.

 _To the left!_

Starla tackled her, her hair short.

She had lost a majority of her hair from the Floro Sprout.

 _We will fight to the death!_

The count smiled a bit at them.

 _To the edge of the earth._

Timpani kissed him on the cheek.

 _It's a brave new world!_

 _It's a brave new world!_

 _It's a brave new world!_


	81. Brave

Fawful looked around, going through many beanish unlike him.

Where are you?!

 _When it all feels like everything's impossible…_

Fawful pressed back his antennae, or Stem as it's called.

 _And you don't fit right in a crowd._

He sparked magic, and held it in his hands.

Hold it...Hold it...YEA!

 _Go wild and break the mold._

He drew out his gun, and put the energy inside.

The noise it hummed was music to his ears.

 _If you don't try you'll never fly._

He twirled it, smiling.

He ran ahead, clearing his path.

NO, he just shot the air, scaring everyone away.

 _But you gotta be brave, yeah._

Starla itched her head, looking down.

 _Say you're out of luck ,_

Fawful nudged her shoulder, and thumped her forehead.

 _Knocked down in the dust .._

She smiled bit, and rubbed her eyes.

She then chased him.

 _You've got a fragile heart_

She walked straight, but ,kept nodding off occasionally.

 _I know, so do I._

She wouldn't go to sleep, although she wanted to.

The nightmares were too much for her.

 _Stuck, you're strugglin'._

Fawful talked everyone into setting up camp, where she fell asleep.

 _Harder to believe that ._

He, in a rare moment, took off his cloak, and put it over her.

He went outside, and looked at the void.

 _Things may fall apart, but_

He sat down, and sighed.

He wouldn't give up, either.

 _You can't give up the fight, yeah._

Starla was awesome in battle.

Fawful didn't know, it was just so entertaining when the sweet ones get mad.

 _Sometimes, running on low._

He helped her up.

"How about a Bros. Attack?"

Fawful grinned, and twirled his gun.

 _Takes you all the way home ._

She held out her staff, charging ahead.

He carefully shot the bulb, and she spun on her feet to catch it and slam her staff down on the enemy./

 _Prove how far you can go._

Words of a wise old man rang in her head.

"How many 13 year olds could do what you are doing, WATCH IT!"

 _You've gotta show the world!_

She tumbled to the ground. And winced upon impact.

Frick, frick frick..She started to stand up.

 _When it all feels like everything's impossible._

Fawful slid in front of her, giving her more time to.

 _And you don't fit right in a crowd_

She got up, and they repeated their Bros. Attack.

 _Go wild and break the mold ._

They stood, side by side.

 _If you don't try you'll never fly._

Tired, Knowing, Merciful.

Energized, Oblivious, Trigger-happy.

 _But you gotta be brave, yeah._

Popple wiped his eyes, sitting on the ground.

 _There is a remedy ._

Vivian floated up to the shadow, and he looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"To talk."

 _Patched up easily._

She told him, that she was like him.

It was hard, but she changed too.

"But you're like...1000 years ol-"

"That doesn't matter. The point is, I got through it."

 _Learn to love yourself._

She held his hand.

"I know Mario. I know the princess, I know Luigi. I know for a fact they'll all support you."

 _And never hide the scars._

She helped him up, and hugged him.

"This is gonna be fast, so brace yourself."

"Wait- wh-"

He was taken into the shadows.

 _Hey, there's been damage done._

Popple wobbled upon surface, but Vivian helped him get steadied.

He saw the eyes of concerned "family"

 _But the battle's won ._

Nastasia approached him, and stated.

"...I could actually tell." She then wrapped her arms around him.

 _You were strong enough._

Popple started to cry, when everyone grouped into a hug.

He expected the opposite.

 _To get to where you are, yeah._

Popple spun his knives, and ran ahead.

He called himself the shadow thief because of two things.

He could hide like a shadow (pffft) and was as FAST as a shadow.

He raced Vivian to prove it.

 _Sometimes, running on low._

He had gotten so bad, that he couldn't look at the good he had.

He needed something different.

 _Takes you all the way home ._

He was in control now.

He was an adult, legally, he's got this.

 _Prove how far you can go ._

His yellow eyes gleamed, as he spun to a stop, the knives stuck in his enemy.

 _You've gotta show the world!_

He was another unique beanish.

He dropped his beanish name.

He has unusual yellow eyes.

And his skin wilts slowly.

 _When it all feels like everything's impossible._

He smiled widely.

For the first time in a while, it was genuine.

 _And you don't fit right in a crowd ._

He didn't hesitate, he was doing good.

 _Go wild and break the mold ._

He felt confident again.

He was Popple again.

 _If you don't try you'll never fly ._

Cocky, Smart-Alec, Merciful.

 _But you gotta be brave, yeah._

Fawful looked across the room.

On the other side, his friend stood.

No…

This can't be **her.**

 _You can stand tall._

This wasn't the girl that saved him.

This wasn't the girl who spent countless hours awake perfecting a map to save everyone.

 _You can stay strong ._

This wasn't **her.**

This was a plant.

A puppet that looks like her.

Starbean.

 _You can show everyone ._

She waited, like a doll waiting to be clicked on.

Maybe...if he stood still.

She wouldn't move.

 _You were your own._

She lost her patience.

She charged forwards, and her eyes flicked blue for a split second, before she grabbed Fawful's drawn raygun.

 _Let 'em all know ._

Fawful went to sweep under her legs, but she moved her arm down to grab it, without breaking her gray-eyed contact.

 _That you can be brave._

He was in a stand-still.

She had one hand on his gun, and the other hand on his leg.

One move, and she would flip him.

 _When it all feels like everything's impossible._

But he kept her still, until a set of claws hit her back. She retaliated by dropping Fawful, and running off.

 _And you don't fit right in a crowd ._

Fawful got up, and saw the drops of life substance that she left behind.

Bowser got her good.

 _Go wild and break the mold ._

Bowser set his clean hand on his shoulder, and shoved him ahead, lightly.

He looked back, at his other hand.

Just a puppet that looks like **her** …

 _If you don't try you'll never fly ._

He saw **her** save many common enemies.

He saw **her** in those eyes.

He would save **her.**

 _But you gotta be brave, yeah._

 **Cold. Silent. Trigger-happy.**

 _But you gotta be brave, yeah._


	82. Spider Dance

**Lyrics belong to Adriana Figueroa.( adrisaurus)**

* * *

Mimi smiled widely, as she waited in Merlee's Mansion.

 _2,4,6,8- I think it's time for a date._

She heard the doors open.

"That's my cue~"

She stood up, and fluffed her little maid outfit.

 _I've got a craving and I think you're my taste._

She screeched, when the heroes released the dog.

She had to run outside to get it to get off of her scent.

 _So won't you come out and play?_

She waved her hand, producing a rubee.

"Look, this is a Rubee, dummies!"

 _Darling, it's your lucky day!_

She stood, and looked at the heroes.

"OKAY THEN!"

She heard their gasps, when she snapped her own neck.

 _Why so blue dear?_

Peach looked absolutely terrified of her.

 _Why the expression of fear?_

Her head and pigtails swung off the end, and she let out a screech.

"MIMI MIMI MIMIMIMIMIMIMI MIMIMI!"

 _Not into falling for those crocodile tears._

They couldn't hurt her.

So they fled..

But she was already chasing.

 _So you got nowhere to flee.._

She stood in the women's bathroom, with them.

 _Now your soul belongs to me!_

Peach whacked her, over and over like she was a...well, yeah, she's a spider.

 _You've been invited to my spider dance, spider dance, spider dance._

Mimi produced perfectly cut rubies, and used them as ranged weapons.

 _So move along with me and clap your hands, clap your hands, clap your hands._

Mario ran into a stall, to avoid the wave.

He climbed onto the toilet, and onto the top of the stall.

He jumped onto her head.

 _I'm gonna trap you in my spider dance, spider dance, spider dance._

Mimi dropped to the ground, going back into her small form.

 _You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance._

She flipped away, ruby eyes burning.

 _In this dizzying, twisted, dark romance._

She stood with them, in Sammer's Kingdom.

AW MAN! She loved striking them down with her precious jewels.

 _Paralyzed, fear is in your eyes._

Tippi yelled out.

The void was getting bigger!

...There wasn't anything to worry about, right?

 _But your cries will go unheard, even if you try._

She teleported away, satisfied with her stalling.

 _Struggling is futile, so just get tangled up in me._

Dimentio stopped her.

"Mimi."

He seemed..kinda upset over something.

 _Cause to survive your gonna have to pay a little fee._

Dimentio just held her by the shoulders, and stated.

"Be careful when the heroes come. Things are going to get a lot more intense than you think. The world's are going to end, Mimi. END."

 _Get caught in my spider dance, spider dance, spider dance._

Mimi was confused.

"What do you mean end, you big dummy? The count said-"

"The count is a LIAR, Mimi!"

She was shocked.

 _You know a heart like yours can't stand a chance._

She shook her head.

"Why should I believe you? You stick on a sad face and suddenly you're mister trustworthy?"

"Mimi, I know I'm not the most inviting person, but I'm serious! Believe what you will, but just be careful!"

He teleported away, after that.

 _Got your marionette strings in my hands._

She produced two rubies, being unnerved entirely by the sound of a crash.

She had grown accustomed to the constant shakings.

 _Some might call it greed._

She stared up at the princess, the first thing falling into the pit was her tears.

Before they fell, she had one thing to whisper.

"Was Dimentio right?"

 _But I think it's a need._

She watched the princess move her arm down, and around her as they fell.

She was keen on protecting her.

 _I could let you be…_

She did the same, letting the heavier princess take the brunt of the fall…

Onto a shell.

 _But it won't come for free!_

Mimi sat in Dimension D, thinking about Dimentio.

She thought she was the spider.

But...he tricked them all…

What was he thinking?

 _Caught you in my spider dance, spider dance, spider dance._

She closed her eyes, and O'Chunks wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

Well, maybe not all the guys were huge dummies

 _I knew your heart could never stand a chance._

She looked at the green walls, and they blended in with her skin perfectly.

 _Got your marionette strings in my hands._


	83. Stronger Than You (Frisk)

**I am doing all the "Stronger Than You"s around except the actual thing X3**

 **These lyrics here are by ateotu**

* * *

Dimentio opened the dark prognosticates once.

And his fate was sealed..

 _I didn't know what I got into…_

He stood in Castle Bleck, and let out a sigh.

Shadows were his only company.

He was almost done.

 _Somehow I CAN'T go back even if I wanted to…_

He had the void, ready to rip the worlds apart.

He just had...one more.

 _So what more can I do?_

He saw an two colors glow.

He turned around, and saw a young girl.

She had two hearts, slowly circling around her.

 _In the end, it's just me and you…_

He landed on the ground, and got his magic ready.

 _I never wanted to play by all the rules._

Her red glasses were covered in fingerprints, and her hair was oily.

He could tell.

 _A knife in hand, I am playing all the parts of the fool._

A red cloak was draped over her shoulder, and her eyes were tired.

But they were also vengeful.

 _So here we go, you can judge me throughly._

A merciful child, she is.

But he didn't get any of that mercy now.

 _It's too late for apologies._

She clicked the yellow soul, and shot at him.

He dodged, and tried to hit her.

She dodges perfectly.

 _Go ahead and just hit me since you're able._

Dimentio tried to trap her in a box, explode her.

She rolled out of the way.

Somehow, the cloak folded with her.

 _We know my determination is unstable._

She used the orange and yellow soul properly.

One of a friend, one her own.

She was able to shoot him down.

 _I'm not even mad that I keep on dying._

He floated back down, glowing yellow.

She just walked back in, eyes even MADDER.

 _But I don't even know why I'm trying._

He was getting what he rightfully deserved, in his opinion.

He took away everything she had ever loved.

 _This isn't what I want, yet it's what I asked for._

She pierced his shirt again, and left him to die on the floor.

Before he came back again.

 _Curiosity over all my morals._

He remembered the happy ending.

Where she was younger, and they were all happy.

 _I took away our perfect, happy ending._

He watched her feet, sometimes, as she dodged.

He couldn't believe he had once helped size them, let alone watch them gracefully dodge.

 _Resetting the world despite the warnings._

Over. And over. and over. and over.

He would die, but keep going.

She grew even more tired.

 _Right now I'm made of LOVE...Of LOVE…_

He looked down at the little girl.

He had helped her grow, before tearing her world apart.

She loved and trusted him.

Like a fool.

 _I know who you are._

She wouldn't forget this.

Even if she tried.

 _You remember who I am…_

She had helped him hide Mimi's diary to spite her.

He had hidden her glasses like an older brother.

 _We know that once in a timeline we had grown to be good friends._

But, he killed all the other heroes.

Her "parents", her "siblings" her "friends"

She prayed that he would true reset, just to have them back.

 _And yet I killed your brother, without giving him a chance!_

So she didn't relent.

She would keep stabbing, and killing, and hurting.

To get them back.

 _Everytime you throw me down, I hope you kill me once again._

He hated looking into her eyes.

She starts to cry after the 5th attack, even she knows that pattern and sticks to it.

But she doesn't stop attacking, as he does as well.

 _So go ahead and hit me since you're able._

He, after a while, grown used to the feeling of being shot out of the air.

Enough so to reset while falling to the ground.

 _All the sin that I feel is unbearable.._

He took away all her hope.

Except for one piece that he can't take away.

Her breath gave her one dot of hope.

 _If I could only hit you once it would be over.._

The void was ready, but it kept being set back.

He kinda didn't want to kill her…

He didn't think, after such a battle, he could handle it.

 _But the consequences last forever._

She shook as she stated.

"Dimentio; The garden's beautiful here, isn't it? The flowers bloom, and the bugs chirp...On days like these...people like you...should be burning in hell…"

She never cursed. Ever.

 _The flowers are in bloom and the birds will tell; It's such a great day to be burning in Hell…_

She's a very smart kid.

In a different timeline, she talked him out of killing himself to save the world.

 _You gave me advice._

He could see them.

All of them.

Behind her, supporting her.

Helping her up, wiping her tears.

But they weren't there, because of him.

 _I chose genocide._

Dimentio thought of turning his magic on himself, but then she'd be left in a dying world.

 _But I know how to make it right._

 _I am made of LOVE...of LOVE, but I'll give up for you._

 _Of LOVE, but I'll give up for you._


	84. Turning Over A New Leaf

**These lyrics are by Mandopony**

* * *

Fawful looked at the castle.

He was exactly...7 years old.

 _Hopped off a train into a new town._

He looked at his hand, and how it stood out from the black ground.

He liked this form.

Pure and Small.

 _It's exactly what I needed._

He couldn't comprehend his luck.

Or...was it luck at all?

 _I can't explain what I have found._

He smiled a little, and straightened his cloak.

 _But It's exactly where I long to be!_

He walked ahead, thinking of the person who raised him.

His fate was in his hands now.

 _I'm in charge now, and I don't know how.._

He remembered that there were more adult figures here.

He wasn't alone.

So...he was okay.

 _The stars must have aligned._

Blumiere opened the door, and let him in.

He had collected his things, as much as he had.

He was warmly welcomed.

 _All these friendly faces erase any traces of worry from my mind!._

He set the tiny bag down, and smiled.

It saddened Timpani that he owned such little clothing.

 _So It's time to turn over a new leaf._

He was hugged, and quickly led through the castle by a hyperactive red-head.

 _And If you say that you're really here to stay!_

She showed him around, and she seemed really happy.

She was like a puppy, almost.

 _I can do my best to play my part!_

She opened a door, to a room.

"Uh, this place is flippin' huge so...it was kinda hard to pick."

They had already decorated it, the colors he liked.

 _And give you the start you need to succeed!_

Fawful actually was able to grow here.

The 10 year old ran through the castle, the red-head chasing him.

 _And if you're unsure, I will be the cure._

She tackled him, and they hit the ground.

They both burst out into laughter.

"YOU TWO ARE DORKS!"

"Popple!"

 _I will be here on the job._

She burst out laughing at the bean, as he slightly smiled to show his braces.

He held out his hand, and waved it around.

Before smacking her with his palm.

 _Waiting for you, loyal and true._

She still giggled, holding her nose.

They walked to Dimentio.

 _Because that's what friends do!_

Fawful hated her face, when he held out the approved application.

The 13 year old Star couldn't help but be shocked.

 _Now I know, that I'm bound to roam._

She had trouble letting go of him.

Literally, O'Chunks had to hold her to make her let go of his cloak.

 _Even though it pains me to leave this home._

L teleported him to the Hooniversity.

"Don't forget to visit, she'll miss you too much."

 _I gotta catch 'em all, and slide between worlds._

 _I gotta smash my foes and watch the dreams of two plumbers unfurl._

He unveiled his remastered voice taker.

It could safely remove awful laughs, and replace them with better sounding ones.

Everyone loved it, mostly.

 _There's more to life than catching fish from the sea._

He missed that place, but the opportunities were endless with the 14 year old.

 _I'm tired of weeds and getting stung by bees._

He went back to the dorm.

They knew he didn't have a job, and he was working on getting patents.

So they gave him a little place to stay.

 _So it's time I left the mayor's chair._

 _The truth is I can't always be there._

He gave a little smile.

 _So it's time I turned over a new leaf._

A 15 year old walked through the dark castle, feet clicking on the ground.

 _I hope you'll say that you're coming back someday!_

She was trying her best to be positive, but he hadn't visited at all.

 _I'll do my best to fill your void._

Popple had considered moving out, being 20 now.

But he went against it, just pursuing his dreams from here.

 _Me and Lloyd will try to scrape by._

She slowly wrote a letter, to him.

 _And if you're so sure, that you're fine alone._

She smiled a little, as she ended with.

"P.P.S: Please write back, I miss you."

 _Then I will be too._

She closed it into an envelope, and went outside, to give it to Parakarry.

 _Waiting for you, loyal and true._

She watched as he flew away, and smiled.

 _Cause that's what friends should do._

A small 15 year old beanish held his diploma in hand.

They didn't write at all to him…

He was worried sick by now.

 _I've been away for so long._

His red-haired friend was also greatly worried for his lack of communication.

 _I wonder where he's gone._

They both stared at written letters.

 _I wonder what he's (they're) doing. right now._

Fawful shook his head, and immediately started to pack up.

He couldn't take this much longer.

 _And now I find, that you're on my mind._

He got up, and began to walk.

Princeling should help him get home.

 _So it's time I turned over a new leaf._

Starla practically threw herself at him, and squeeze the air outta him.

 _I hope you'll say, that you're finally here to stay!_

Fawful wheezed/laughed as the 15 and three quarters girl lead him inside.

They both aged well.

Fawful was still tiny as heck, but he was past 4 ft, so that's an improvement!

 _I'm finally here to stay!_

She stopped, and grabbed his shoulders.

"Okay. Why in Grambi's name did you not write?"

"...I could be asking you that."

 _I'm so glad you're back in our little town!_

They both realized.

"...PARAKARRY."

They hugged each other, both mentally swearing to go to Toad Town.

 _Without you around, nothing's been the same!_

She dragged Fawful around, Popple tipping his hat back to them.

 _But it's fine!_

She shouldn't doubted him.

 _I always knew I'd (hoped you'd) change my (your) mind_

He could never doubt her.

 _Because I (you) knew I was waiting for you,_

 _Loyal and true,_

 _Cause that's what friends do!_

 _It's what they do!_


	85. Home

The count started small with the new generation.

His minions and a little child.

 _Hold on to me as we go._

He saw Dimentio float away, as Mimi took the child to go play with her.

 _As we roll down this unfamiliar road._

Nastasia happily stood by his side.

 _And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along._

A small beanish burst out of the door.

He ran away, from the giggly redhead.

 _Just know you're not alone._

O'Chunks watched as Fawful climbed up him to hide.

"Why..are..you..so hard...to climb?"

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Popple walked into his new room.

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear._

The teenaged beanish sat on his bed, and drew his legs up.

This...this was too fast…

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons._

He was scared.

He liked these people, but he liked HIM too.

He didn't want this to backfire on him….

 _They fill you with fear._

Dimentio floated past Antasma and Cackletta.

 _The trouble—it might drag you down._

His eyes were hidden with his mask.

His face was flushed, and his eyes seemed puffy,

 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

He spoke with the same enthusiasm, but Mimi stared at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

His response was too quick.

 _Just know you're not alone._

"You...haven't done anything to annoy anyone."

He was shocked, when Mimi pulled him down to her level.

She just hugged him, and ran off.

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

Fawful hid in his cloak.

"Fawful is not being here right now...He's in cloakville.."

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear.  
_ Midbus smashed at the walls, Bowser frantically trying to get him out of the small area.

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons._

Fawful ran to him, and hugged him.

He and Midbus might not have much in common, but he cared about him.

 _They fill you with fear._

Popple crossed his arms, and felt lucky for his eye mask.

 _The trouble it might drag you down._

Dimentio stood in front of them, smiling widely.

 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

They all had their weapons drawn.

 _Just know you're not alone._

Except for Mimi.

"..."

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_


	86. Drop Pop Candy

Starla crossed her arms, looking down.

 _Umbrella at your side, it's raining but you close it tight._

Fawful stood next to her, and thumped her head.

" _And how are you?" purred a cat just passing through._

She smiled a little, but it wasn't quite what Fawful was aiming towards.

 _Those heels that you like are soaking, but is that alright?_

He kept poking her head, and she didn't budge.

She didn't want to, but he was gonna make her.

 _Let out a sigh for another day the same as the last._

He shoved her, and then ran.

She crossed her arms again, and sat.

 _Come on let's try, dye it blue and change it up from the past._

He came back and looked down at her.

"..Come onings, throw a bean a bone…"

 _Reflecting up from a puddle but then gone in a flash._

She looked up at him.

 _Is that the most that you can dream or wanted to see?_

He helped her up, but she smiled back.

 _But look around!_

She looked at him, and everything was silent.

 _Dance up and down!_

He smiled, when she poked his shirt.

 _The world is now!_

 _Still going 'round!_

 _Just feel it pound!_

 _We're skyward bound!_

She smiled.

"Better run."

 _Move at the top - speed - of - sound!_

He started to run, as she leapt.

He smiled, perfection.

 _Running to another day, I wanna break away and take the leap!_

This was far from stopping her nightmares, and to her it would make them worse.

But she was smiling now, and that's all that mattered.

 _As you're stuck on yesterday, no sun to rise would be okay with me!_

They both smiled widely, as she could not catch him.

 _Every day, every day is okay!_

She, soon, tackled him.

 _Taking it step by step, we'll always move ahead!_

She just hugged him, rather than poke his face more.

 _Our love is growing red, need me more, need you more!_

Fawful smiled, and pushed up his glasses before hugging back.

 _You fall down seven more times, I'll be there seven, eight, nine!_

Yellow and Orange make an even brighter color.

 _As we keep trying, we'll find – we're always singing the same tune!_


	87. Replay

Luigi couldn't get his mind of the words.

Handsome Prince.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head._

He was climbing a mountain,with his brother, to get to someone to help them find him.

Scaling mountains weren't that big a deal to them anymore.

 _That I can't keep out._

He couldn't wait to meet him.

...He knew it would end bad, though.

 _Got me singin' like._

He kept thinking.

He's gonna be nice.

He's gonna be Prince Charming.

 _Na na na na everyday._

Mario screamed for a second, before grabbing Luigi's wrist.

"Luigi!"

Luigi blinked, and saw he had almost fallen.

"Oops."

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay._

He guessed he got lost in thought, and nearly slipped off the side of the cliff.

That would've been bad.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head._

He rubbed the back of his head, sheepish.

He kept walking with his brother, AWAY from the cliff.

 _That I can't keep out._

They found a dragon egg on the top of the mountain, keeping a small pterodactyl busy.

 _Got me singin' like._

They watched as it cracked, and prepared their hammers to defeat the volatile beast.

 _Na na na na everyday._

They defeated it, and it rose in the air.

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay._

It took the form a petite young adult.

 _Remember the first time we met._

The brothers stared, as it took a second.

 _You was at the mall with your friend._

Luigi saw the figure had it's eyes closed, and it fell forwards.

He bounded to catch them.

 _I was scared to approach ya._

He slid and caught the figure.

It was a beanish male.

 _But then you came closer._

Emerald green eyes opened, and stared up at Luigi.

He silently stood up, and explained himself.

It was as he rehearsed this exact situation.

 _Hopin' you would give me a chance._

Luigi didn't know that he'd strike an interest in the prince.

 _Who would have ever knew_

He wouldn't have guessed, a **year** after they met, he'd take a step closer, and try to kiss him.

He kinda fainted.

 _That we would ever be more than friends._

They lived a country apart, but any chance he got he would go to BeanBean Kingdom to see him.

 _We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules._

Luigi had to write and call him most of the time, though.

He didn't mind.

 _She like a song played again and again._

Luigi didn't mean to stare, as he walked into the castle with the intent of surprise.

He saw the prince doing ballet, and he was really graceful.

 _That girl, like something off a poster._

He stopped, and stretched. "Ah, that was f-"

He saw Luigi in the doorway, staring at him.

 _That girl, is a dime they say._

He was torn between hugging him, and yelling at him for not knocking.

He jumped into his arms, nonetheless.

 _That girl, is a gun to my holster._

Luigi spun him, and set him down.

"May I have this dance?"

"Smooth, darling. Very smooth."

 _She's running through my mind all day, ay_

Luigi smiled, as Peasley walked to the other half of the room.

"Ready?"

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head._

Luigi held his hands up.

"Yep."

 _That I can't keep out._

Peasley spun left, then right, ducking down, and coming up holding his arms.

He glared at Luigi, almost seductively.

 _Got me singin' like._

Luigi wasn't as good as him, as he put his hands to the left, then the right.

He ran his hands down his body, and then up.

He smiled a little.

 _Na na na na everyday._

Peasley twirled, and pirouetted towards Luigi.

He had his eyes closed, as he knew this dance, well.

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay._

Luigi more or less just walked forwards.

If he tried to strut, he'd look like a chicken.

He knew from experience.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head_

Peasley stood, back to Luigi.

Luigi blushed, when he ran his back up him.

Peasley spread his arms, and Luigi took them, as he remembered.

 _That I can't keep out._

He spun him, and threw the prince in the air.

Peasley opened up from the twirl, and was smiling widely.

 _Got me singin' like._

Luigi raised his arms to catch him.

He did, but they fell over.

 _Got me singin' like._

Luigi looked at the prince, and he began to laugh.

"Perfect!" He sat up.

 _Na na na na everyday._

Luigi tilted his head. "Really?"

Peasley nodded, as they stood up.

"I saw real improvement!"

Luigi smiled, and Peasley kissed his cheek.

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay._

"I have to go, Royal things."

He put his hand on his cheek, and stated.

"If you're still in town later today, please come back, love?"

 _See you been all around the globe._

Luigi smiled, and he hugged him.

"'Course."

 _Not once did you leave my mind._

He wasn't able to.

He had to get home, Bowser invaded again.

Mario got hurt, lava actually.

 _We talk on the phone, from night til the morn._

He likes to write, though.

He wrote everyday to Peasley.

 _Girl you really change my life._

He kept each of the letters.

Well, except the ones that had gotten tattered or torn.

 _Doing things I never do._

Peasley did the same thing.

He even tried things Luigi liked to do.

Spaghetti was actually pretty good.

Sans the meatballs, of course.

 _I'm in the kitchen cookin things she likes._

Luigi smiled at him, as they sat on a hill.

He had gotten away from his royal duties to see him.

 _We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules._

Luigi stuttered. "Hey, Peasley, I was thinking something…"

"What is that, beautiful?"

"...WE SHOULD GET MARRIED." He blurted.

 _Someday I wanna make you my wife._

Luigi opened his eyes, and saw the shocked face of the prince.

"I mean, we've been together for a while now and-"

Peasley put something in his hands, to shut him up.

 _That girl, like something off a poster._

Luigi looked down at it, it was...a box?

He opened it, and was shocked too.

Engagement ring.

"I know this is cliche, the whole we both thought about this-"

 _That girl, is a dime they say._

Luigi threw his arms around him, repressing tears.

This was the greatest thing ever.

Ever.

 _That girl, is the gun to my holster._

Peasley watched him pull back, and kiss him.

He had huge fingers, so the ring was too small.

Peasley wore it for him.

 _She's running through my mind all day, ay_

Luigi rocked a dress.

Mario continually denies he had cried.

Peasley was embarrassed he could not lift Luigi, and was lifted instead.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head._

Bowser crashed the party, but instead of kidnapping Peach, He just made a scene before sitting down for the two.

 _That I can't keep out._

Luigi smiled, as he sat with Peasley.

He couldn't believe he was here.

He wished his parents were here, the ones he never knew.

 _Got me singin' like._

Peasley watched Peach and Tec dance, and saw Fawful to the side.

 _Na na na na everyday._

He was sitting with Cackletta.

He looked over, and stated to Cackletta he'd have the backiness.

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay._

He walked over.

He was in his usual cloak, but the underclothes were "fancy" as he called it.

He stared at Peasley.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head._

"Congrats, Princeling." He nodded.

Peasley smiled, and Luigi was kinda glad there was no laughter.

Everyone was okay with him wearing a dress.

To marry a prince.

 _That I can't keep out._

He and Peasley left the wedding, smiling.

 _Got me singin' like._

Luigi thought of many happy years.

Peasley thought of that too, but also all the responsibilities he'd have with Luigi to help in.

As co-king.

 _Na na na na everyday._

Mario nudged Luigi.

"Heh, everyone always thought I'D be the first one to tie the knot. Guess all those guys were wrong."

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay ._

Bowser liked to mess with the couple.

He'd kidnap Peasley, and made Luigi come and save him.

It was kinda parallel to Mario and Peach.

 _I can be your melody._

Peasley fixed the ribbon he had around his waist.

"Grambi, that turtle never gives up."

"Tell me about it."

 _A girl I could write you a symphony._

Luigi took slight comfort, standing in a mirror.

He wore a crown on his head.

He WAS royalty.

He was a LEGAL ruler!

Right?

 _The one that could fill your fantasies._

Peasley walked into the room, seeing the 35 year old sitting on the ground.

He walked over, and crouched to his level.

"Are you okay, love?"

 _So come baby girl let's sing with me._

Luigi handed him the crown.

"I'm a king, aren't I?"

Peasley rose an eyebrow.

"Of course."

 _Ay, I can be your melody._

Luigi, tearfully, stated.

"But I still act like a regular guy. I'm still normal."

Peasley quickly grabbed his shoulders.

"Can normal people free entire civilizations?"

Luigi stared at him, priming him to continue.  
 _A girl I could write you a symphony._

Peasley tapped his chest.

"Can normal people face beasts over 3 times their size and **kill** them?"

"Do normal people trek through terrains that can severely injure them, but come out like it's no big deal?!"

 _The one that could fill your fantasies._

"You are FAR from normal, Luigi! You are selfless, caring, kind, and you make me a better bean. People personally favor YOU over your older brother!"

Luigi stared at him, crying.

 _So come baby girl let's sing with me._

Luigi hugged him, and Peasley just held him as long as he needed.

After a bit, Peasley reached for the crown.

He placed it on his head, and stated.

"King Luigi. That's not just who you are."

 _Ay, na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na._

He wiped Luigi's tears away.

"You're a mario brother. You're a **hero.** "

 _Shawty got me singing_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _Na na na na na na na_

 _Now she got me singing._

He helped Luigi up.

His mustache was the same as ever, but he seemed older.

He was still baby-faced, so it wasn't as evident.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head._

Peasley led him out, to a place that they always went to relieve stress.

The castle gardens.

 _That I can't keep out._

Luigi sat down on a hill.

Peasley sat next to him, and leaned on him.

"..Who made you feel like that?"

 _Na na na na everyday._

Luigi shook his head. "Everyone."

Peasley thought of all the poor treatment the taller brother went throught.

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay._

Peasley laid in his lap, trying to comfort him with his charm.

 _Shawty's like a melody in my head._

The petting his hair got stated that it worked.

 _That I can't keep out._

Luigi kissed his hair, and smiled.

He loved this prince.

So much.

 _Got me singin' like_

 _Na na na na everyday_

 _It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay._


	88. The Devil Within

Dimentio's shadow was always darker than every other shadow.

 _I will keep quiet._

Every so often, this shadow would blink, and grin.

 _You won't even know I'm here._

He stepped into his room, and removed his mask.

Don't throw it, don't throw it.

He gently set it down.

 _You won't suspect a thing._

He put a hand to his face,

Cracked, Brittle.

It was night.

 _You won't see me in the mirror._

He sat on his bed, and waited.

He primed magic on his hand, and waited.

He was waiting to snap, and turn it on himself.

 _But I crept into your heart._

His shadow creeped up his arm, and put the magic out.

He blinked, and the dark prognostic was on his lap.

 _You can't make me disappear._

He opened it, eyes shining.

 _Til I make you._

Chaos waited until he read himself to a blissful sleep.

They smiled again, and sunk back into his shadow.

 _I made myself at home._

He felt no remorse for the mental and physical pain he put his host through.

None for the lies, none for the whispers in his head.

 _In the cobwebs and the lies._

Dimentio stood in front of the heroes, fingers ready to snap.

 _I'm learning all your tricks,_

Chaos moved their hand up, and held a fist.

Dimentio moved his hand to his head, now having a headache.

 _I can hurt you from inside._

Chaos opened, and closed their hand.

They actually did it.

A physical form.

 _I made myself a promise._

Dimentio stared up at them, running up.

He was smiling, mask broken in two.

One half showed his face, and other the mask.

 _You would never see me cry._

Chaos was swift, in throwing Dimentio back.

He slammed into the wall, and fell back to the floor.

The mask fell off, and his eyes were brimmed with tears.

What?

 _Til I make you._

Chaos grinned, as the void tore, wildly.

They just needed a puppet.

A puppet who had a puppet.

A puppet who thought he was in control.

 _You'll never know what hit you._

They were ready to strike Dimentio down.

Put him out of his misery.

 _Won't see me closing in._

Dimentio just stared up, in horror.

The heroes were paralyzed.

No one would save him.

 _I'm gonna make you suffer._

Chaos blinked once, and looked around.

He saw Dimentio, waking up.

He saw into his nightmares.

Again.

 _This hell you put me in._

As Dimentio sat up, they fell into his shadow.

 _I'm underneath your skin._

He felt his rocky face, and decided to just roam the dimensions.

 _ **The devil within.**_

Chaos was pulled along, to see the places that would soon be plates of white to his dark.

 _You'll never know what hit you._

Dimentio sat in the old minion meeting room.

He had his hat covering his face, and his mask off.

He can't do this. He can't do this.

 _I will be here._

Chaos tried to comfort him.

It had no intentions in it, just to give him some false hope.

'You'll have all the power you could ever ask for.'

 _When you think you're all alone._

He slowly rocked, as Chaos saw.

He can't do this. He can't do this.

'Yes, you can. You can, and you will.'

 _Seeping through the cracks._

They made him stand up, and put his mask back on.

Dimentio smiled.

He can and he will.

 _I'm the poison in your bones._

Chaos was taken with him, as he was able to do it.

He, in cold blood, killed the one he had loved.

Doing that, would break…

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, man he was loved by all of them.

 _My love is your disease._

He clutched a green hat, stained in red.

Oh grambi, what had he done?

He have done it before, but there was no blood.

 _I won't let it set you free._

Dimentio sat against a wall.

All of his sins crawled down his back.

 _Til I break you._

He decided he wouldn't keep them apart.

The other brother fell quickly, without his brother.

He guessed it was easy to die alone.

 _You'll never know what hit you._

He kept both hats.

He didn't quite care for the older like he had the younger…

 _Won't see me closing in._

He threw them in an old room.

He couldn't bear to look at them anymore.

 _I'm gonna make you suffer._

Chaos smiled, as Dimentio's mental decline amused him.

They loved how easy people were broken.

One life, one breakup.

One. Little. Slip.

 _This hell you put me in._

They watched Dimentio debate ending his life, each night.

They'd always put out the magic, and let him read.

That always put him to sleep.

 _I'm underneath your skin._

Dimentio rarely slept with the mask on.

He couldn't miss his life before.

He barely remembered it, now.

 _ **The devil within.**_

Chaos grinned.

 _You'll never know what hit you._

Dimentio couldn't handle this.

He was always the one in control, right?

"Who ever said YOU were the one in control?"

 _I tried to be the lover to your nightmare._

Dimentio put his head on the ground.

He should have ended this.

He shook, as Chaos walked to him,

 _Look what you've made of me._

Chaos looked down at the jester.

1000 years old, and crying like a baby.

 _Now I'm a heavy burden that you can't bear._

They grabbed his face, and made him look up.

 _Look what you've made of me._

They moved their thumb down his face, making a thin cut down his face.

 _I'll make you see._

Dimentio's racing mind came to a sudden crash, as he passed out.

 _You'll never know what hit you._

They stepped over him, and to the heroes.

"A puppet can never see their place, through button eyes."

 _Won't see me closing in._

Starla's hair, along with Peasley's, was cut short.

They all held their weapons tight.

For the innocent.

For the fallen heroes.

 _I'm gonna make you suffer._

Chaos put a hand up, and struck Bowser down.

Everyone was shocked by how fast they were.

Especially because Bowser dropped dead.

 _This hell you put me in._

Chaos sickly smiled.

 _I'm underneath your skin._

Everyone tightened their grip on their weapons, except Princess Peach.

"...Bowser…"

 _ **The devil within.**_

She had lost Mario, Luigi, and now Bowser….

She looked at Chaos, heart broken in two.

 _You'll never know what hit you._

She let them strike her down, with open arms.

 _ **The devil within.**_

They smiled.

"Who's **next?"**

 _You'll never know what hit you…._


	89. Firework

Popple sat in the grass, a small journal in hand.

He wrote in this, every other day.

 _Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,_

He looked up, and wondered.

What else is there, out there?

 _Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?_

He slowly stood up, and looked down.

He should really go try to get some food.

 _Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin,_

He ran off, from a store.

His wrist was sore, and he had dropped the can of peaches.

 _Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?_

He ran back to his little shelter, and sat on the ground.

 _Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?_

He heard another noise, and looked outside of his small "house"

 _Screams but no one seems to hear a thing._

He saw an old man, slumped against the brick wall.

He also saw, a bass guitar around him.

 _Do you know that there's still a chance for you?_

He took the guitar, and whispered to the man.

"Sorry old-timer, it's a dog eat dog world."

 _'Cause there's a spark in you?_

Popple took off his hat, and set it down.

He checked the guitar, before playing.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine._

A few people stopped for a moment, dropped some cents, and left.

None stayed to see how the song ended.

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July._

A man approached him, as he finished the song.

He dropped a bill into the hat, and Popple took it out.

He nearly gaped.

20 dollars.

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework._

The man stated.

"You should really find a better place to stay. Too much rain is not healthy for a flower."

He extended a hand.

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth._

Popple would drop at a heartbeat for a warm place to sleep.

So of course he took the hand.

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

Popple liked Clover.

He was nice, and patient with him.

He even offered to be his new Rookie!

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

Clover, also, was great at pointing out the major flaws that always got him caught.

 _Baby, you're a firework._

Several months later, he was running in the snow.

He couldn't believe it.

 _Come on, let your colours burst._

He had to hide, from the man screaming at him.

His face burned, despite the chill all around him.

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"_

He fell in the snow, and tried to get back up.

He couldn't, as black spread across his vision.

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe._

The new guy in the castle shut himself off a lot, as everyone noticed.

Dimentio kept glancing at the door.

 _You don't have to feel like a wasted space._

He opened it, and looked in.

"Pop-"

He shushed himself, and heard the running shower click off.

 _You're original, cannot be replaced._

He heard scrambling, and then a slam.

"...Are...you alright in there?" He asked, quirking an eyebrow under his mask.

 _If you only knew what the future holds…_

He heard a small voice, that was trying to sound better.

"..Go...Away."

 _After a hurricane comes a rainbow._

Dimentio made a noise of inquiry, and tried something.

He opened the door, floating higher, and slammed it with his foot.

 _Maybe a reason why all the doors are closed._

The door opened, and Popple stepped out.

Dimentio saw the beanish, wrapped in but a towel.

He saw his arms, and that he had it wrapped around his chest.

 _So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

He floated down, and stated.

"...So you thought you could hide from us forever?"

He yelped, when a hairbrush sailed to his mask.

 _Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow._

"WHAT THE HECK, DUDE?!" Popple's voice was shrill, and he held the towel tighter around his chest, blushing heavily.

Dimentio rubbed his temple, and stated.

"Can't a friend worry for his friend's well being?"

 _And when it's time you'll know._

Popple's heart pounded, as he didn't see Dimentio.

He saw him.

"Get out of here! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

The next object was lobbed at Dimentio, and he caught the book.

"Calm yourself."

He snapped his fingers, clothing the bean.

 _You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine._

Popple still screamed.

"NO! GET OUT!"

The door flew open.

"WHAT IN CHUNK'S NAME IS GOING ON?"

 _Just own the night like the 4th of July._

Popple tore past O'Chunks, to hide the tears now falling down his cheeks.

Dimentio turned around.

"...I...have no clue."

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework._

Dimentio followed the beanish, telling O'Chunks he'd take care of it.

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth._

Popple hid away, hair down.

Dimentio peeked down.

"There you are."

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"._

Popple turned away from him.

"You're gonna hurt your back, sitting like that."

"You think I care?"

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

Dimentio made Popple look over.

"Okay, let me get something straight with you. The count is letting you live here. We are all at the choice to care for you. You're a minor. Don't mess with what I have chosen."

 _Baby, you're a firework._

Popple stared at him.

His mind told him that Dimentio didn't care, he was just a creepy guy.

He was like him.

 _Come on, let your colours burst._

Popple tried to hit him, and get away.

Dimentio held his shoulders.

"Calm."

"LIKE YOU'RE THE DEFINITION OF CALM!"

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe._

Dimentio shook the bean.

"DUH. I'm not. But neither are you. Just breathe, or I can get Nastasia."

"NO."

 _Boom, boom, boom._

Dimentio smiled a little.

"Then tell me what's wrong. I can keep a secret."

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._

Dimentio hummed, at the tale Popple choked out.

He wouldn't call himself mad, he was actually kinda happy for Popple.

He didn't go into full detail about everything, but he knew how this tale ended.

 _It's always been inside of you, you, you._

He helped the beanish up, and stated.

"Well, maybe you've...reached Happily Ever After."

 _And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough._

Popple sniffed, rubbing his eyes. "Ya think?"

 _'Cause, baby, you're a firework._

Dimentio smiled, and sent the bean on his way.

"I know."

 _Come on, show 'em what you're worth._

He saw Popple straighten as he walked.

He couldn't see, but a confident smile stretched on his lips.

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"._

Popple came out of his room more and more often.

There was those days were he didn't come out at all, but it was better than before.

 _As you shoot across the sky-y-y._

His dreams were spoken to everyone.

He wanted to be the best thief there ever was.

 _Baby, you're a firework._

Everyone, having lived with and or been former ne'er do wells, was okay with this.

It was mellow, with what they did.

 _Come on, let your colours burst._

Popple grinned, and Dimentio smiled.

He needed this one happy for now.

 _Make 'em go, "Aah, aah, aah"._

Popple went back into his room, and sat.

 _You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe._

He pulled out a journal, and turned through all the entries.

 _Boom, boom, boom._

He turned to the last one, which was signed with

 **Popple.**

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

He pulled out a blue felt-tip pen.

 _Boom, Boom, Boom._

He slowly wrote.

 **Happily Ever After.**

 **The end.**

 _Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon._


	90. Let It GoLet Her Go

Dimentio stared at his hand.

 _Let it go, let it go._

He closed his hand, and held his fist.

 _You only need the light when it's burning low._

He turned towards his shadow.

 _Let it go, let it go._

He sighed, and floated up into the air.

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

He floated as if he was standing on air.

He never did this, he always let his legs hang.

 _And here I stand,_

He stared ahead, shoulders shaking slowly.

 _And here I'll stay._

He didn't move, from that spot, until the doors were pushed open.

"Sir?"

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh._

He looked down, and nodded.

He snapped his fingers, and was gone.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

He watched the heroes move, at a faster pace.

They walked past the invisible jester.

 _Staring at the bottom of your glass,_

As one walked by, he reached out.

He pulled back into the shadows, as Luigi almost walked into his hand.

 _Hoping one day you'll make a dream last._

He worked up his magic, almost choking.

He sent it forwards, and attacked.

 _But dreams come slow, and they go so fast._

He sat in Dimension D, slowly wrapping bandaging around his arm.

 _You see her when you close your eyes,._

He used his mouth to tear it off.

 _Maybe one day you'll understand why._

He looked at his work, and the bandages burned off, revealing the long array of claw marks.

He couldn't heal himself anymore.

 _Everything you touch surely dies._

He floated past his "minions".

Filler, them all.

 _Don't let them in, don't let them see._

He hated himself for it.

They were in the same spot he was in.

 _Be the good guy you'll always have to be._

He stopped in the old meeting room.

 _Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know._

He took off his glove, and dark immediately gathered on his hand.

He could never control himself anyways.

 _Well now they know._

He slammed his hand against the wall, and that was all it took.

The walls distorted, and moved around.

 _Let it go, let it go._

They took shape, and the dark moved around like a movie.

He watched his memories.

 _You only need the light when it's burning low_

He watched as a small jester talked with a gloomy Count, and the count kept glancing at a small person to his right.

She kept nodding.

 _Let it go, let it go._

He watched the small jester float around, with a tiny book in hand.

A small girl ran at him, mouth moving as if screaming at him.

The small jester laughed.

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow_

He watched a large man lead a smaller man into the room, where the Count, girl, and small person stood.

 _'Cause here I stand._

He watched the small jester hold the shoulders of the small man.

He watched the dark "combust" as the small jester floated away.

 _And here I'll stay._

He watched the small jester in the same position, but the small man was slightly taller, more jittery, and crying.

He watched as the small jester calmed him, by kissing him.

He then killed them both, sadly not himself.

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh._

He watched the small jester take the "chaos heart" and the hand of the slighter taller, former small man.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway._

Dimentio tried to pull his hand off.

"STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!"

 _Let it go, let her go._

He was forced to watch the small jester be forgiven, because the slightly taller man demanded for a second chance.

 _You only need the light when it's burning low._

He was forced to watch the count and a beautiful woman return with a small bundle.

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

He was forced to watch two children running around, in the depth of the shadows, another child ran.

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh._

He was forced to watch a teenager walk around, looking lost.

He was forced to watch the small jester offer to show them around.

 _You only know you've been high when you're feeling low._

He was forced to watch one of the children run into the arms of a woman.

 _You only hate the road when you're missing home._

He was forced to watch a bat fly around the room, screaming happily.

 _You only know you love her when you let her go._

He pounded at the wall, screaming and crying.

 _And now you know._

"...STOP! STOP IT! I KNOW! I FUCKED UP ROYALLY, I KNOW!"

 _Let it go, let it go._

He kept pulling, as the shapes distorted.

"I KNOW WHAT I'VE DONE! I KNOW I CAN'T GO BACK! PLEASE, LET ME GO!"

 _You only need the light when it's burning low._

He fell to his knees, choking.

"..Please...please let it stop…"

 _Let it go, let it go._

His hand slowly dropped from the wall, and he curled into a ball.

 _You only miss the sun when it starts to snow._

He held his head, shifting around.

 **I know my sins! I know what I've become! A shallow piece of folie de grandeur!**

 _'Cause here I stand,_

He was insane, he knew it.

He knew that someone heard his screams, but know not to disturb him in this state.

 _And here I'll stay._

He knew he would never be free of his curse.

A curse he brought upon himself.

 _You only know you love her when you let her go, oh._

He didn't watch the shadows slowly mix around him.

 _The cold never bothered me anyway…_


	91. Hello Seattle

Bowser looked up at a portrait.

 _Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer._

He donned a small smile.

'The Koopalings.' were added into the family tree.

 _In the hills and highlands._

He ran his claws through his hair, walking around.

 _I fall asleep in hospital parking lots._

He smiled, watching his kids get along.

 _And awake in your mouth._

Lemmy rolled around, smiling.

 _Hello Seattle, I am a manta ray._

He giggled, and ran into Junior.

 _Deep beneath the blue waves._

He rolled around, and they gathered pillows.

 _I'll crawl the sandy bottom of Puget Sound._

As soon as Lemmy was settled in a Pillow Fort nap, Junior ran off.

 _And construct a summer home._

He smiled, as he tumbled through the castle.

 _Hello Seattle, I am the crescent moon._

He went down to the conservatory, and walked up to Ludwig.

 _Shining down on your face._

He sat at Ludwig's feet, and hugged the foot.

 _I will disguise myself as a sleeping pill._

Ludwig kept fixing his sheet music, giving him no mind.

 _And descend inside of you,_

He started playing, smiling, as Junior fell asleep.

 _Hello Seattle, I am a cold seahorse._

He smiled, and sang lightly for the youngest.

 _Feeling warm in your sand._

He was unaware of his other little guest, as little feet clanked up the stairs.

 _I sing about the tide and the ocean surf._

He didn't see Larry slip in and out.

 _Rolling in the evening breeze._

He ran around, smiling.

 _Hello Seattle, I am an albatross._

He was, by far, the fastest and most quiet Koopaling.

 _On the docks and moored boats._

His hair was ruffled, by someone walking by.

He was unfazed.

 _I sail above your inlets and interstates._

He couldn't care less about Kamek's little gestures…

He lightly smiled.

 _Through the rain and open wind._

Kamek walked through the castle, giving everyone he saw small smiles.

 _Hello Seattle, I am an old lighthouse._

He took note of anything, like he always does.

 _Throwing beams of bright lights._

He couldn't get enough of this place.

He was loved by the royal family so much, they consider him a grandfather.

 _Red in the morning, blue in the evening sun._

He pushed his glasses up to his nose, walking past Bowser.

 _Taking heed for everyone._

Bowser smiled, as the day came in full circle.

 _Hello Seattle, I am a mountaineer._

He sat with his family, in the throne room.

Wendy sat with Ludwig, showing him her progress in singing.

Awful, but she's working on it.

 _In the hills and highlands._

Iggy held onto Lemmy like a teddy bear, napping with him.

 _I fall asleep in hospital parking lots._

Roy tapped a single claw, his patience wearing thin.

Junior sat on his head, Ludwig have put him there.

 _Take me above your light._

Morton was giving Larry one of his rambles, Larry not having the heart to interject.

He let him speak.

 _Carry me through the night._

Kamek walked into the room, and sat down with them.

 _Hold me secure in flight._

Kammy came in as well, and sat with her little brother.

 _Sing me to sleep tonight._

Ludwig smiled, and gave Wendy a thumbs up.

 _Take me above your light (Hello Seattle)._

Lemmy shifted and hugged Iggy back.

 _Carry me through the night (I am a mountaineer, in the hills and highlands)._

Junior dreamed of his mother, smiling.

 _Hold me secure in flight (I fall asleep in hospital)._

Larry sat down, and rested his head on his hand.

Intrigued.

Just another lazy Sunday.

 _Sing me to sleep tonight (parking lots, and awake in your house) ._


	92. Must've Done Something Right

Fawful smiled, as he looked at the calendar.

February, was his favorite month now.

 _We should get jerseys cause we make a good team._

He saw the door open, and a young girl walk around, before she was pulled away by O'Chunks.

 _But yours would look better than mine, cause you're outta my league._

He smiled lightly, and shut his door to get to work.

 _And I know that it's so cliche to tell you that everyday._

He put on a determined look.

Best Day of Birth Ever is a go!

 _I spend with you is the new best day of my life._

He started with cleaning off his desk.

 _Everyone watching us just turns away with disgust._

He smiled, as he threw other papers on his bed, for future investigation on what they were. Hehe.

 _It's Jealousy, they can see that we've got it going on._

He pulled out a sheet of paper, and a pencil.

He had this SO planned out!

…

He had no clue where to start.

 _And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way._

He blushed, itching his head.

Ideas...Idea...what does she like? What does she want?

 _To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say._

Aah, she likes everything!

What to make?!

 _You're OK with the way this is going to be._

He put his head down, and took some advice from an old man he met once with Luigi.

"When in doubt, just DRAW."

 _This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen._

So, He did.

He let all his thoughts go, and just doodled.

 _If anyone can make me a better person you could._

He soon had a blue-print on lined paper.

He smiled, it actually worked.

 _All I gotta say is I must've done something good._

He knew she would love this.

As he started to L's lab to make it.

 _I came along one day and you rearranged my life._

He sneaked past a corridor, and smiled as she didn't see him.

 _All I gotta say is I must've done something right._

He held it to his chest, and squealed.

He was so lost in thought he tripped down the stairs.

 _I must've done something right._

After letting L look at his head, and an okay, they got started.

 _I must've done something right._

L was surprised of how small Fawful went.

He was usually a go big or go home kind of beanish.

He ran ahead, and found Starla in the living room with Mimi.

 _Maybe I'm just lucky because it's hard to believe._

Starla smiled. "Where had you been all day? I thought you forgot or something."

That kinda stung, he didn't mean to hurt her like that.

He did kinda forget.

 _Believe that somebody like you'd end up with someone like me._

He held a small present in his hand, and smiled.

"You are being my friend of bestings. I wouldn't completely have the forgettings."

 _And I know that it's so cliche to talk about you this way._

He blushed slightly as he looked at Mimi.

 _But I'll push all my inhibitions aside._

Mimi made a gesture that told him to get on with it.

 _It's so very obvious to everyone watching us._

He took a little breath.

She was either going to LOVE this, or think it's silly…

 _That we have got something real good going on._

She looked at the box in her hand, and then at Fawful.

 _And I'm racking my brain for a new improved way._

She opened it and saw two bracelets.

One laced in Amethyst, One laced in Citrine.

 _To let you know you're more to me than what I know how to say._

She smiled.

"I-I know how you are with the jewels of sparkles, but you always said bracelets were an exception and-"

 _You're OK with the way this is going to be._

She handed him the Citrine one, stopping his stuttering.

 _This is going to be the best thing we've ever seen_

Fawful had saw she had already put on the Amethyst one.

 _If anyone can make me a better person you could._

He smiled, as she helped his clip on his.

 _All I gotta say is I must've done something good._

She smiled, and gave him a hug.

 _I came along one day and you rearranged my life._

She pulled off, and asked.

"Wanna meet the Count for some cake?"

 _All I gotta say is I must've done something right._

He threw his hands up.

"YESING!"

 _I must've done something right ._


	93. Already Over

Dimentio held his mask close to his chest, looking at the heroes.

Chaos was still a part of him.

He still needed them…

 _You never go…_

He sighed.

"I can't apologise enough, not in double the years I have lived, but...I can offer my help."

 _You're always here (suffocating me)._

"Chaos can still harm me, and everyone. Even if you all loathe me….you need me…"

He didn't seem sure either..

 _Under my skin._

Mimi couldn't stand this silence.

"LOOK! If we keep him or kill him, it changes nothing! We'll still be in as much of danger! Every one here can still die! I say let him help! More hands the better!"

 _I cannot run away…_

"...Thank you, Mimi…"

Dimentio could feel them, still.

 _Fading slowly._

He ran ahead, dodging through the darkness.

 _I'd give it all to you!_

He stopped, as something grabbed him.

 _Letting go of me._

He gagged, as Chaos stared at him.

"Wake up while you still can."

 _Reaching as I fall!_

Dimentio did, and heavily breathed, covering his mouth to hide it from the other heroes around him.

 _I know it's already over now._

The powerless, former jester walked past them, aiming for the outside.

Fresh air is better than darkness.

 _Nothing left to lose._

His purple eye caught sight of the man in green..

He shook his head.

 _Loving you again…_

He went outside, and stared at the marred purple sky, yellow eye hidden in his hand.

 _I know it's already over, already over now._

Dimentio yelled, as Chaos loomed over him.

"DIE!"

...it was kinda a 'snap', you could say.

 _My best defense._

Chaos pulled a trick he did many times.

He left as soon as he appeared, leaving the former demon on the ground.

 _Running from you (cost me everything!)_

Everyone ran to him, staring at him.

He didn't get back up.

He started laughing, quietly.

 _I can't resist, take all you want from me._

"Powerless, being **tormented** by my 'best' ally. THIS IS QUITE THE LIFE, AIN'T IT?!"

 _Breaking slowly._

Dimentio sparked his magic.

Each encounter with Chaos, he got stronger.

He was getting back up.

 _I'd give it all to you._

He kept falling over, while they were travelling.

They were going to the Mushroom Kingdom, to fight Chaos for real.

Everyone got concerned for him, even if they shouldn't.

 _Letting go of me._

He picked himself up.

"I'm fine… I'm fine."

Mimi stared at him.

"I am."

 _Reaching as I fall._

Soon, he fell over, and didn't get back up.

Healing, he wasn't healing like he used to.

That's what was off.

 _I know it's already over now._

Mimi was his prime defender, so she took care of him.

She even stood bravely in front of Chaos, for the weak jester.

 _Nothing left to lose!_

Chaos easily tackled her down, and she kicked him off.

"..mimi…"

 _Loving you again._

Mimi stabbed the entity with a rubee, freeing the power.

Dimentio reached to grab it, choppy white skin coming clear.

 _I know it's already over, already over now!_

Every hero stared at the monster in the sky.

Chaos.

Dimentio had hurriedly flown away.

 _You're all I'm reaching for._

Everyone dispensed, and ran in different directions.

They had a plan, but needed Dimentio.

 _It's already over._

Mimi hopped on Carrie.

"I'll find him!"

 _All I'm reaching for!_

She did, hiding in a heap of old garbage.

She tried to console him, but the jester clammed up.

 _It's already over now._

He watched as she floated away, and the heroes freed humans from the monster's hold.

The Mario Brothers, everyone.

Braver than him.

 _I'd give it all to you._

He looked at his hand, and the mask he kept.

He stood up, and held it.

 _I offer up my soul._

He spun it on the sharp edge, and smashed it.

 _It's already over, already over now!_

He flew as fast as he could, towards the engaged monstrosity.

He was the one to let it out, he was going to be the one to put it back **in.**

He glew in the dark, flying **inside.**

 _I give it all to you!_

Peasley flew on his bean plant, slicing through the monster, making it easier for Dimentio to cope with battling within.

 _Letting go of me!_

Chaos roared, making the prince lose balance, but a hand stopped his foot.

"FAWFUL!" Peasley yelled over the wind, at the beanish below him.

Fawful smiled.

 _Reaching as I fall!_

Mario and Luigi led the ground forces, and the townsfolk all gathered with any weapon they could find.

"GO! GO! GO!"

 _It's already over now!_

Mimi and Carrie caught sight of Dimentio within, and held a rubee tight.

His eyes glown two colors, and Chaos was getting..smaller.

 _Nothing left to lose!_

Dimentio would be overwhelmed.

He was overwhelmed.

 _Loving you again!_

Chaos grew smaller, and smaller.

Until it was just Dimentio, surrounded by light.

 _I know it's already over now!_

Everyone let down, and watched as Dimentio opened his eyes, shut them again, and started to float down.

 _It's already over now!_

He collapsed upon landing, with no thud.

 _I know it's already over now._

People gathered around him, and saw one steady breathing pattern.

 _It's already over now._


	94. The Call

**Hey everybody! 100 chapters are coming up soon, and I just want to say in advance _THANK YOU!_**

 **This is my longest series on FFN! I'm really excited to continue it and make you all happy! Yay! (Special Thanks to RoyalADK, for putting up with me, and being my prime inspriation!)**

 **In celebration for 100 chapters, I propose a Poll to redo an old chapter! I've listed 10 on my profile, and please go vote! Poll Ends...Let's say, February 26. My birthday! You got 2 weeks, at most!  
**

 **Thank you all again, and enjoy this chapter and keep it flowing with a review, follow or favorite!**

* * *

Blumiere opened up his arms, for a newly dubbed Nastasia.

 _It started out as a feeling._

He put his hand on her shoulder, as they looked at a faint, battle weary man.

 _Which then grew into a hope._

Nastasia held Count's arm, as they looked at a shy, green, child.

 _Which then turned into a quiet thought._

They watched as a jester came inside, smiling.

He was so happy to be there, finally.

 _Which then turned into a quiet word._

The minions looked as Nastasia brought L in.

"Say Hello."

 _And then that word grew louder and louder._

The heroes looked on at them, weary.

 _'Til it was a battle cry._

Mimi pounced on the Count, not wanting to have him leave so soon.

O'Chunks, with one free hand, pulled her off.

The green made her disappear, almost.

 _I'll come back when you call me._

They watched, as they left.

Tippi, or Timpani, touched Mimi by the nose, with one of her wings.

"We won't be long."

 _No need to say goodbye._

She was right, they did return.

With a jester, who begged forgiveness.

And a small bundle, they found along the way.

 _Just because everything's changing._

The young child, grown 7 years age, crouched in front of a tiny bug.

Like a young man crouched over a tottling bat.

 _Doesn't mean it's never been this way before._

The beanish, named Fawful, and the girl, named Starla, lead a different beanish through the dark castle.

This bean smiled lightly.

 _All you can do is try to know who your friends are._

The child, and older beanish, named Popple, watched through a window.

As Fawful ran into the arms of a beanish woman.

 _As you head off to the war._

They all watched, as the woman, named Cackletta, carried a large bat inside.

 _Pick a star on the dark horizon and follow the light._

Dimentio looked on, sullenly.

 _You'll come back when it's over._

He perked up, and remembered what was in his hands.

"DIMENTIO!"

 _No need to say goodbye._

He flew from Mimi's wrath, laughing.

 _You'll come back when it's over._

Everyone rolled their eyes, and smiled, when they paced by.

 _No need to say goodbye._

Rosalina looked on, to the stars from her observatory.

 _Now we're back to the beginning…_

Geno slowly walked to her side, sitting next to her.

" **Well, what are you doing now?"**

" **Stargazing."**

" **You can do that alone."**

" **Don't want to."**

 _It's just a feeling and no one knows yet._

She smiled, and accepted the company.

It was nice, having other people besides her Lumas.

 _But just because they can't feel it too…_

Squirps came up, and considered joining them.

Whether he wanted to, or not, Geno pulled him up.

 _Doesn't mean that you have to forget._

Mallow and E. Gadd came to them too.

They also welcomed a Badnit, named Andy.

 _Let your memories grow stronger and stronger._

They watched the stars together, waiting.

They knew things would get bad, and that's what they were there for.

 _'Til they're before your eyes._

Squirps watched the stars, teary eyed.

He held them back, to avoid concern.

He was homesick, and refused to let it show.

 _You'll come back when they call you._

Rosalina noticed everything, so there goes one arm around him.

 _No need to say goodbye._

Geno smiled, sadly.

He was just as homesick too.

He loved this form, he did, but he missed being out there with the other stars.

 _You'll come back when they call you._

Rosalina hugged him too, and they all smiled.

They watched the Earth spin ever so slowly, smiling.

 _No need to say goodbye ._


	95. Interface

**Interface is from Phineas and Ferb : D**

 **Oh! And dropping a reminder about the poll for the 100th chapter redone! Leave a review or please go vote!**

 **I thrive off reviews and love and all that stuff!**

 **Thank you and enjoy this one!**

* * *

Peasley stared back at Luigi, smiling.

 _I see you there._

The night was warm, and they were alone.

The blushing plumber had asked him if he could dance too.

 _You're scanning me._

As he watched Luigi start dancing, he did to the music as well.

 _My optic relays detect a codified anomaly._

Luigi smiled, as he was a bit faster than the prince.

Peasley was really flexible and wavy, a ballerina of sorts.

 _Well, I'm here, squirrel drive online._

His face was flushed, as the prince approached him, dancing a tiny bit closer.

 _As the diodes spike up my metal spine._

He stepped away, and kept dancing to the beat.

He wasn't a good dancer, at all, too much flail not much control.

 _I can see where you're coming from._

The prince smiled at him, twirling around.

He was grace, to the plumber.

 _When you're receptors blink, and your servos hum!_

Peasley stared at him.

Why did he shy away?

 _So over-clocked, I don't know my name._

He saw the beat red blush on the plumbers face, and had yet to piece it together.

 _There's something wrong in my core mainframe._

He stepped closer, and moved around Luigi, smiling.

 _Don't you know I can take you to a higher place?_

He stared him in the sapphire eyes, and smiled.

 _When we meet on the floor and we interface._

Peasley twirled, and smiled.

He almost had it, and his brain landed on.

Crush.

 _I sense a change in my info stream._

He looked at Luigi, who was still shyly dancing.

 _From renovated postironic sequencing._

He stopped, and walked up to Luigi.

He walked his fingers up his shoulders, making him shiver.

 _You used to have such an 8-bit feel._

He took his hat, revealing plush brunette hair.

He walked ahead, spinning it.

 _With your screw-on head and your squirrel wheel._

He tapped his foot, and spun around, plopping the hat over his silky blonde.

 _Now I'm forced to reevaluate._

He smiled, widely, blushing as well.

 _My old motherboard and my data base._

He came closer to Luigi, and grabbed his hands.

 _Let's move our chassis to a higher place._

He had him spin him, laughing.

 _As we meet on the floor and we interface._

Luigi was blushing deeply.

Wowwowwow.

 _I'm here, squirrel drive online._

Peasley snaked behind him, and let his back touch Luigi's, making the plumber grin.

 _As the diodes spike up my metal spine._

Peasley wasn't one for dancing far apart.

He loved being lifted and twirled.

 _You want to dance with me._

He smiled, but Luigi was still very hesitant.

The man was cute to the prince.

An older man, but a cute and innocent one.

 _I can see where you're coming from._

Peasley was twirled again, making him smile.

 _When you're receptors blink, and your servos hum!_

Luigi was close to crying, he was that happy and nervous.

 _Ask how it's gonna be._

Peasley was blushing too, but not as hard.

Luigi's face practically **glowed.**

 _So over-clocked, I don't know my name._

Peasley spun one final time, before meeting his face.

 _There's something wrong in my core mainframe._

Peasley smiled, still wearing his hat.

A bit too big, but the prince looked so nice in anything.

 _Error, but now make your case._

Luigi moved his hat up to see his face, unconsciously pulling him closer.

 _Don't you know I can take you to a higher place?_

Peasley leaned into the blushing plumber, and lightly kissed him.

M1004 Luigi down.

 _As we meet on the floor and we interface._


	96. Daughter Of Evil

**Daughter of Evil Lyrics by Ketsuban.**

 **Voting for the 100th chapter ends at Midnight Tonight! (Central Time.) So get on that, if you have one you disliked from the past!**

 **Thank you all, and have a good day!**

* * *

The Darklands was under brand new management.

 _There was once upon a time in another place._

The castle was huge, and it only housed a few people, and servants.

 _An evil kingdom who no person dared to face._

Two people were in the throne room.

One sitting in the throne, and one standing next to the princess.

 _And the ruler was a girl so mean._

And her name, was Gwendolyn.

Or Wendy, as she goes by.

 _A tiny little princess of only age fourteen!_

The young girl smiled, as she spun around.

She wore a dress, and it went under her shell.

 _So much furniture littered her abode._

She stepped past the other pink-shelled koopa, who straightened his glasses.

 _Her loyal servant who's likeness surely showed._

She pet a chain-chomp, smiling.

 _Josephine was what her horse was named._

Her shell glittered in the light.

 _All the riches of the world is what she had claimed._

A koopa held her hands to her chest.

"Please, your highness, we are all starving. We can't pay all these tariffs."

 _If you're short on money that's no fearful thing._

The royal handed a glass back to the other pink shelled koopa.

 _Just take it from those who you dangle on a string._

She stood up, and crossed her arms.

Maybe, they weren't trying hard enough.

 _To those who feel that they want to bring me down._

She took the glass back, and walked down to the peasant.

 _You'll just tidy up my gown.._

She smashed it on the ground, grinning.

The answer was obviously no.

 _Now, bow to me!_

She sat in the garden, with her servant.

 _Evil flowers, steadily bloom._

She picked at her nails, thinking back to the peasant she had taken away.

 _With an array of colourful doom._

The servant gently made her stop, and she smiled at him, thanking him.

She couldn't ruin such lovely nails.

 _But the weeds who feel that they want to stay._

She let the peasant leave her mind, gladly.

 _They'll just die and and feed me the same anyway._

Wendy looked down at a mustached man.

 _The princess held a love for a man._

She smiled, giving him a light wave.

 _Of blue who wasn't very much her fan._

The man payed her no mind, and walked to a petite man, smiling.

 _But instead he chose his neighbor's girl._

The man was shorter than him, and had deep green skin.

He wore a tunic, and had a sword seated next to him.

A ribbon was tied around his waist.

They walked away, smiling.

 _Of green whose eyes shone like a pearl._

Wendy's eye twitched, and she closed her hand around the window pane, leaving claw marks.

 _The princess knew this and was filled with rage._

Her loyal servant approached her, at his call.

"Roy!"

 _She called the minister locked in her cage._

She rested her hand on his shoulder, and leaned forwards.

 _And she said in a soft voice to not be heard._

She quietly whispered to him, her plan.

 _"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."_

Fire raged in BeanBean Kingdom.

The army and Prince ran out.

The beanish drew his sword, at the koopa army.

 _Houses of the people were burned to the ground._

In the heat of the battle, the prince was grabbed by the ribbon, and pulled to face Wendy's servant.

 _So many voices would no longer make a sound._

Claws pierced his heart, making him choke, and fall to the ground.

 _The people who had suffered so much pain._

The princess laid back in her bed, thinking about the consequences of her actions.

Roy sat alone, head in his knees.

 _Didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.._

They both looked up at the chime of the clock.

 _"Oh, it's tea time."_

Wendy sat in the garden, looking at the thorns.

 _Evil flowers, steadily bloomed._

Roy started wearing gloves, to her notice.

She couldn't care less why.

 _With an array of bloodied doom._

She started picking at her nails, and he hesitated to stop her, unlike last time.

 _Even though the flower is so very refined._

She smiled, and went back to her snack.

 _The thorns had driven it's garden to decline._

Fire bloomed in the Darklands.

 _To defeat the princess was no easy task._

Two brothers stood, defiant with the townspeople.

 _But the people could no longer wear their mask._

They marched ahead, and the second brother, the one in green, had a ribbon tied on his hat.

 _Like a flock of birds they were led by_

The one in red looked angrier than the one who lost his love.

He was mad for him.

 _A red lady mercenary into the nigh._

The princess picked at her nails, nervously.

 _All the anger that had built up over the years._

She had sent out her army, to try and calm and take down the people.

 _Now consumed them without any fears._

She was put in shock, when the army fell.

 _And her army was battered from the green war._

The people marched forwards, shouting.

 _Their attacks were not much of a chore._

The one in green kicked down the door, with his brother.

 _Once they fell the countrymen surrounded the court._

The queen watched as her servants ran away.

 _The servants ran away as time was short._

She turned her back to the people, thinking of nothing else.

 _Little woman princess would never pose a fight._

She kept her head up, as swords and hammers were pointed at her.

 _And she was finally captured in the night._

She shouted at the man in green.

 _"You're such a disrespectful man!"_

Her wrists were tied, and her claws were bound.

 _Evil flowers, steadily bloomed._

She closed her eyes, as she was led to her last sleep of her life.

 _With an array of finest doom._

A few tears fell from her dark blue eyes.

 _How the paradise that she made for herself._

She was struck, when she moved her ropes up to wipe them away.

She kept walking.

 _Put this broken doll right back on the wooden shelf._

She thought of no way to escape, as she accepted her fate.

 _There was once upon a time in another place._

She laid on her plain shell, dressed in white.

 _An evil kingdom who no person dared to face._

She didn't know what came next.

 _And the ruler was a girl so mean._

She just waited.

 _A tiny little princess of only age fourteen._

She stared at the clock, from the window.

 _She was to be punished at three o' clock._

She shook, as she thought of the feeling.

 _When the church bells resounded a tock._

She sighed.

 _The person who was once royalty._

She tapped her foot, ready.

 _Was bored in jail with no loyalty._

She was lead towards a guillotine, her bow taken away.

 _At the time that eventually came._

She leaned down, and got on her knees.

 _The church bells to her sounded rather lame._

She closed her eyes.

 _Without looking to faces of the crowd._

She braced herself, and choked one thing out.

 _Said she with eyes in a shroud._

She shouted.

 _"Oh, it's tea time."_

The rope was cut.

 _Evil flowers, steadily bloom._

The man in green knew he wouldn't get his love back, but these people were now free.

 _With an array of colourful doom._

People told stories of the queen.

 _Now the people speak of her without a second thought._

The tapersity were burned with the same fire they used to fight.

 _That daughter of evil had received what she sought._


	97. Servant Of Evil

**Servant Of Evil Lyrics by Sun04sun.**

 **The poll has come to an end! And the one to be redone iiiiissssssss**

 _ **Bring me to life!**_

 **Not one was voted on twice, or more than once, so I used a randomizer to get it!~**

 **Stay safe tonight, and enjoy this one!**

* * *

A young koopa looked at the person to his side.

A small queen, who he towered over.

 _You're the royal highness._

He wore clothes, almost akin to the worth of hers.

But he..

He was not as much as she could be.

 _I'm your loyal servant._

Roy remembered their father, and wanted the best for his older sister.

 _We are two star-crossed twins, who can never be together._

He didn't want her to get as corrupt.

He wanted her safe.

 _If only I could protect you from all the darkness._

He lightly held her hand, and she smiled a bit.

 _I'll do whatever it takes, even become evil itself._

Roy laid on his bed, remembering the past.

 _We were once filled with happiness, the moment we were born._

He remembered a small pink shelled koopa, patting his sister with his doll.

 _One baby boy._

He remembered the girl petting him, lightly, giggling.

 _And a pretty baby girl._

He remembered the feeling of betrayal, when he was dragged away from his sister.

And her sister was taken away.

 _And I only watched as you were taken away._

Roy sighed, sitting up.

 _And that was the moment our destinies were torn…_

He remembered watching her sit at the throne, a frown etched onto her face.

 _And all I remember is your pure lit smile._

He fondly remembered the day he came back, and knelt for her.

 _And all that I know is that I want to keep it there._

He held her hand, gently.

 _And no matter what might happen to you,_

Tears streamed down her face.

 _I will protect you, so please smile for me!_

A smile rarely left her face, with him around.

 _You're the royal highness._

He rarely frowned around her too,

 _And I'm your loyal servant._

Even if he knew something was wrong, he loved her smile.

 _We are two star-crossed twins, who can never be together._

He loved his big sister, and would protect her from anything.

 _And if only I could protect you from all the darkness._

He straightened his pink glasses, smiling a bit.

 _I'll do whatever it takes, even become evil itself._

The young koopa walked through a town, brimming with a people called "Beanish."

 _One day I was visiting our neighboring country._

He saw a young beanish, a ribbon flowing gracefully in the wind, behind him.

 _I met a girl in green with a soft soothing voice._

He learned the man's name, as he handed back his bags.

Peasley.

 _Love at first sight, and I realized._

The man paid no mind to the blush, laughing a bit.

He walked off, bidding his farewell.

 _As her heart touched my own like a fresh breeze inside._

He watched his tear stricken sister lean into him, and whisper.

"Make sure the green country is badly stirred."

 _But if you say you want her out of our world._

Roy bowed to her, grating his claws against each other.

 _I will simply grant you your wishes, my highness._

In the heat of the war, Roy turned Peasley to him, making the beanish scream.

 _The voice that I heard from you was dead and cold._

He pulled him into a hug, as his claws entered his chest.

 _This is not the first time…_

Tears streamed down his face, as the prince went limp.

 _So why do I cry?!_

He stood with Wendy, gloves now hiding his claws.

He...he couldn't bare them anymore.

 _You're the royal highness._

He saw his sister glance back at him, and then back forwards.

 _And I'm your loyal servant._

They walked towards the garden.

 _We are two star-crossed twins, who can never be together._

Roy set up her table, and set a plate down for her.

" _We will have Brioche with tea" I would say._

Wendy widely smiled, as she shared her snack with him.

 _And you smile as if there's nothing else in this world._

Roy placed his claws against the window, as he could hear the screams and shouts.

 _But soon this country would have to come to an end._

He saw the man in green, and the man in red leading them.

 _By the angry hands of our own townspeople…_

Roy closed his fist, tearing the gloves.

 _Even if we rightly do deserve this punishment._

He quickly ran off.

 _I will simply defy destiny this time!_

He had taken off his wrist bands.

He had even taken off his glasses, nearly blinding himself.

And he wore Wendy's dress.

" _Here listen, change into my clothes, dear sister."_

He handed them to Wendy, and terrified tears ran down her face.

Roy tied a bow around his head, smiling.

" _And leave this castle immediately"_

He knelt next to her, and stated.

"...Dad always did say, that we looked so alike."

" _It's fine, we're twins, no one would ever find out."_

He lightly kissed her forehead.

" _So don't worry and run! And never look back!"_

Roy briskly walked off, head up.

 _Now I'm the princess._

He heard the back doors slam, Wendy had ran.

 _And you're a fugitive._

He couldn't cry, not yet.

 _We are two star-crossed twins, who will never be together._

People lined in front of him, and Mario looked closely at him.

...wait a minute…

It was the servant..

 _And if they say you're evil that means I'm evil too._

The disguised koopa yelled at Luigi.

"You're such a disrespectful man!"

And they captured him.

 _We share the same blood, you are me and I am you._

Roy imagined what his sister did, before he came back.

 _Once upon a time, in a country far away._

It was right after their Father, and the other heirs were lost.

 _There was a certain kingdom, ruled by tyrants._

He set his hands in his lap, sighing.

 _And the one who held the throne was nobody else._

He looked at a puddle as his feet, and no longer saw himself.

 _The one most lovely and precious sister of mine._

He slowly walked to the execution he would soon face.

 _And I'll I remember is you're pure lit smile._

He saw a pink koopa, run through the crowd.

 _And at last the final moment had arrived._

He looked down, at his sister.

 _And all I know is that I want to keep it there._

Tears ran down her face, as she shoved past people

 _As the bells toll for my execution at three._

Roy smiled, as he knelt down on his knees.

 _So no matter what might happen to you._

She shook her head, sobbing quietly to not be seen.

 _But what I see is you tied there, instead of me._

Roy smiled, as she gave him her best smile manageable.

 _I will protect you._

She smiled, forcefully.

 _And you murmur. "Oh, it's tea time…"_

The axe was slowly dropped, to them.

 _So please smile for me!_

Wendy cried out, over the cheers.

 _As your last word!_

Tears gushed out of her face, as grief overtook her.

 _You're the royal highness._

She fell to her knees, as her brother lay lifeless.

 _And I'm your loyal servant._

She was paid no mind, as the people went off.

 _We are two star-crossed twins who can never be together._

Her claws scraped against the ground, and a small bottle she held.

 _And if only I could protect you from all the darkness._

She cried, loudly, to herself.

 _I'll do whatever it take, even become evil itself._

In her mind, she pictured something.

 _And if we were to be reborn one day._

A happy, caring father.

A grandfather.

Healthy siblings, who love and care and are always there.

And fun.

 _Let us play together again, just the two of us…._


	98. Everything's Alright

Fawful hesitated at the door handle in the Comet Observatory.

 _Short steps, deep breath_

He went inside the dome, shaking his head.

 _Everything is alright._

He looked inside, and saw a small girl, hiding on the bed.

 _Chin up, I can't…_

They met each other's eyes.

 _Step into the spotlight…_

Swirls against red, and red against swirls, they stared.

 _She said, "I'm sad,"._

She hasn't been sleeping well, Fawful could notice.

 _Somehow without any words._

Fawful broke eye contact, thinking.

 _I just stood there.._

He looked back up at her.

 _Searching for an answer_

He sat next to her, making her tense.

 _When this world is no more._

The young girl stared at him, as he talked.

He made all the promises he made to her clear.

And validated them all.

 _The moon is all we'll see._

He held her hand, but she didn't look away from him.

 _I'll ask you to fly away with me._

"Star, I **have the care.** That's something that had been the difficult to get me to have."

 _Until the stars all fall down._

Her eyes welled with tears.

 _They empty from the sky._

She threw her arms around the beanish, crying out.

 _But I don't mind._

Fawful held her, letting her scream.

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright._

Nastasia straightened her glasses.

 _Why do my words…_

She looked at the count, and Timpani.

 _Always lose their meaning?_

She loved the Count, dearly.

She cared about him, but could never have him.

 _What I feel, what I say._

She would be okay with this.

Timpani's an amazing woman, and would never do anything to the Count.

 _There's such a rift between them…_

O'chunks put a hand on her back.

 _He said, "I can't, really seem to read you."_

She looked up at him, eyes invisible.

 _I just stood there…_

She rubbed her arm, and he started talking, kneeling down to her.

 _Never know what I should do._

He held her face and looked at her.

 _When this world is no more._

She watched as the big man took off her glasses…

and stared into her impure eyes.

 _The moon is all we'll see_

She covered them, as fast as she could.

 _I'll ask you to fly away with me._

O'Chunks smiled fondly, and took her hands.

 _Until the stars all fall down._

He told her that if she couldn't have the count, she could find someone else.

She is a lovely woman, and anyone would be **lucky** to have a lass like her.

 _They empty from the sky._

Pitch black tears flew from her eyes, and she threw her arms around O'chunks.

"You big teddy bear!"

 _But I don't mind_

He smiled, chuckling lowly.

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright._

Castle Bleck was a place of forgiveness, and love.

 _If you're with me, then everything's alright._


	99. I Gotta Feeling

The koopalings smiled, as they psyched up.

Another day, another adventure.

 _I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night_

The little ones grinned, as the older ones told them where they would be.

The normal environments, of course.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

Their father walked up, laughing.

"YOU GUYS READY?!"

"YEAH!"

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night!_

Ludwig grabbed his wand, grinning as Kamek handed him his assignment.

Same as usual, with a little challenge.

 _A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night._

Bowser watched as his children ran around.

They were about to board the airships.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._

Kamek counted their heads, to make sure they had everyone.

 _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night._

Bowser ruffled Junior's hair, smiling.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

Junior bounced on his heels, giggling.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night._

Wendy slid on her bracelets, and made sure her hoops were still in her ears.

 _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night._

Bowser did another count, as they ran into the ship.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

Kamek walked on, smiling.

"Hurry and close it before Kammy gets here, let's mess with her."

And Bowser wondered where he got his evil from, hehe.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Bowser dropped them off with their assignments and at the proper castle.

He didn't want to deal with 3 mental breakdowns again.

Their assignments got mixed up and they got sent to the wrong place.

 _Tonight's the night, let's live it up!_

Mario came running up to the first castle, to deal with the second youngest.

 _I got my money, let's spend it up._

Mario always got passed them, easily stomping Larry, but he got a B+ for staying quiet.

 _Go out and smash it like oh my God._

He got past Lemmy (Who got a A for balance.)

and Iggy (Who got a A for not losing his glasses again.)

Morton (Who got a C for being too chatty.)

And Roy (Who got a A for performance.)

 _Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off_

Wendy spun her hoops.

"You won't get past the **princess** sooo easy!"

 _I know that we'll have a ball!_

She rolled forwards, swinging her hoops like blades.

 _If we get down and go out and just lose it all!_

Mario kicked her away.

"Ouch!" She squealed, as she regained her footing.

 _I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go!_

Mario stomped her, but she got him in the face good, leaving a formidable bruise and scratch.

 _Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control!_

Ludwig held up his wand.

"My siblings couldn't do it again, huh? Well, I'm no different. Let's go anyways, Mario."

 _Fill up my cup, Mazel Tov._

He shot his fireballs, unaware of his audience.

His siblings always watched each other fight, one of their favorite pass-times.

 _Look at her dancing, just take it off._

Ludwig was sent to the ground, and Mario left for their father.

 _Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down._

His siblings helped him up, and they smiled.

 _Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again._

The next day was the same.

He comes, they leave, they fight, he wins, it's a cycle.

And incredibly fun one!

 _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it._

Morton picked up Larry, laughing.

They were the best at laughing at failure.

 _And do it and do it, let's live it up._

They held each other's hands, and pulled each other ahead.

 _And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it._

They ran, ready for anything.

Demons?

Evil Beans?

They've seen it all.

 _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it_

They danced through their problems, laughing and smiling.

 _Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo._

Junior squealed as he fell out of his koopa car.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

Kamek caught him by the bandana, and pulled him up to his broomstick.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

Junior laughed.

"WOO HOO!"

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Kamek held onto him, smiling.

 _A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night._

Bowser looked up, as they over passed him.

Pfft.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

He laughed, as Junior cheered like he had once did.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

They all stood, arms up, ready for battle.

 _Tonight's the night (Hey! )_

Junior hopped up, smiling.

 _Let's live it up (Let's live it up)_

Bowser picked him up, and put him on his shoulder.

 _I got my money (My pay)_

They all looked forwards, at the setting sun, and waited for it to go down to run off to the Mushroom Castle.

 _Let's spend it up (Let's spend it up)_

Bowser kicked down the door, laughing.

"GWAHAHAHA!"

 _Go out and smash it (Smash it)_

His children ran in, grinning.

 _Like oh my God (Like oh my God)_

Junior smiled, genuinely at the Princess, as she walked with them.

 _Jump off that sofa (Come on!)_

Peach patted him on the head, as she got on the ship, with them all.

 _Let's get, get off_

Peach always easily complied.

She, actually, **loved** it.

 _Fill up my cup (Drink)_

Mario always took her back, though, after a few hours.

So each Koopaling got a turn staying behind with her, to spend time together.

 _Mazel Tov (L'chayim)_

Bowser watched them, as Peach twirled around with Lemmy.

 _Look at her dancing (Move it, move it)_

Lemmy giggled, and stated.

"Dad, you're funny."

 _Just take it off_

Junior spun his paintbrush, grinning as he splattered paint everywhere.

 _Let's paint the town (Paint the town)_

Mario dodged, smiling a bit.

 _We'll shut it down (Let's shut it down)._

Bowser blew flames down the hallways, as Mario skillfully dodged.

 _Let's burn the roof._

Mario grinned, this being the favorite, and most heart pounding thing in his day.

 _And then we'll do it again_

Luigi ran at his side, towards the castle, eyes determined.

 _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it._

They jumped over bricks, they slid over pipes.

 _And do it and do it, let's live it up._

They moved past enemies, with a single goal in mind.

 _And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it._

They grinned, as they readied their fire-flowers for Bowser.

 _Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it_

The brothers pushed open the doors, and ran inside.

 _Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock (Rock rock rock rock rock)_

Mario made Bowser roll at him, and Luigi did a baseball slid to the other side of the arena.

 _Easy come, easy go, now we on top (Top top top top top)_

They both attacked him, and he fell down, sliding away, barely harmed.

 _Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop (Stop stop stop stop stop)_

They flashed him a smile, before leaving again.

 _Round and round, up and down, around the clock (Rock rock rock rock rock)_

They looked at Junior, as he kicked them.

 _Monday,_

 _Tuesday,_

They watched Larry attack forwards, smiling lightly.

 _Wednesday_

They looked at Lemmy, who rolled in a circle before coming back to them

 _and Thursday_

They watched Iggy cackle almost insanely.

 _Friday,_

They watched Morton realize he was monologuing.

 _Saturday,_

They watched Roy swing with all his might.

 _Saturday_

They watched Wendy spin her hoops, smiling.

 _to Sunday_

They watched Ludwig grin, almost darkly.

 _Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say_

They attacked them, with mercy of course.

 _Party every day, p-p-p-party every day_

They all sat at home, smiling.

 _And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night._

Kamek sat with them, and Kammy was reluctant to

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

Bowser smiled, happy to still be there for his children.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night_

Kamek was about to light the fire with his wand, but Junior hopped up.

"CAN I? CAN I?"

 _A feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night._

Kamek looked at Bowser.

The king smiled, and stated.

"Don't burn anything other than the wood, then."

 _A feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night._

Junior worked it up, and blew smoke on the fire, and Bowser blew a tiny spark in it.

 _That tonight's gonna be a good night._

"I DID IT! I DID IT!"

Kamek looked at Bowser, and smiled.

"Yes you did, you did great."

 _That tonight's gonna be a good, good night, woohoo_


	100. No Game No Life (ReDone)

**I apologise for this being late, and not being the one I said I would do...**

 **I didn't have the muse for it...**

 **Sorry to anyone who wanted Breaking The Habit or Bring Me To Life...**

* * *

Fawful pulled on his cloak, taking a deep breath.

 _I never wanted to be another gear in that corrupted world's machine…_

Behind him, darkness swirled in a hue of purple, green, and black.

 _All my life felt like a dream._

His eyes glew red, and he cackled insanely into the darkness.

 _I was never who I really wanted me to be._

He was cut off by the Mario brothers, literally kicking him in the head.

 _But then God shattered that dream's cage._

Fawful tumbled through the rain, as Dark Fawful Bug.

 _And rose me up to a new stage._

He was lifted up, inside a bottle.

"Hey there.."

 _Cut it away like a sharp knife._

Fawful couldn't see.

Why…

Why couldn't he see?

 _No no no game no life._

Soon, his vision flooded in, and instead of the darkness that surrounded it.

One thing was what he saw.

A tiny girl, about his age.

 _Now suddenly there's a new twist._

He grinned, and as his hearing dissolved into adults talking, he tackled the small girl.

He had just almost destroyed the world.

And his actions were taken in with kindness.

 _A reason to really exist._

That didn't stop the bean from wanting the world.

 _I wanna breathe in the fame.._

He was quiet, mostly.

He was plotting what he was going to do.

 _As this whole new world cheers my name!_

So, he made himself at home.

He made a little lab, in his room.

Midbus and all his inventing means were there.

 _I'll never leave it to fate._

He laughed, as electricity from his head sparked.

Not inspiration pure electricity.

 _So when I see a chance I'll pave the way._

He put on his headgear, and flew around.

 _I'll call checkmate!_

Even though he had upgraded his headgear.

He didn't leave.

He...couldn't?

 _This is the time to break through._

He wanted to make a new world, all for himself, in the name of his mistress.

But...did..did he **need** his own country?

He...had a family here.

He needed functionality, and they paid for his meals.

 _So I'll rewrite the story and finally change all the rules._

So, he closed the doors, and started waiting.

Maybe...when he could properly use his genius.

 _WE ARE MAVERICK._

He watched as they met Popple.

He watched the kindness he earned get used again.

 _We won't give in._

He smiled, widely, at O'Chunks, as they carried the frozen bean.

 _Until we win this game._

The slightly older Fawful, leapt into Cackletta's arms.

"MISTRESS!"

 _Though I don't know, what tomorrow holds._

Antasma floated around, and Fawful laughed as he hit his head on the pillar.

In character, Dimentio did the same.

 _I'll make a bet and play my cards to win this game._

Mimi smiled, hitting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Lighten up on him, **you** were just the same."

 _Unlike the rest._

Nastasia smiled, as she pretended to write things down.

In reality, she had stopped long ago.

Her desk was full of neatly organized doodles.

 _I'll do my best and I won't ever lose._

Count Bleck placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling as well.

 _To give up this chance would be a deadly sin._

Timpani walked up, smiled at them.

 _So let us bet it all._

Fawful grinned.

He would never lose this.

 _I'll put all my faith in us so let the games begin._


	101. Superheroes

Bowser looked at the princess, who hid her head in her knees.

 _All her life she has seen._

She watched as fire blew out his nose, and he stomped off.

 _All the meanest side of me._

She covered her face.

She didn't mind Bowser.

Sure, he was a giant brute, but he at least didn't harm her.

 _They took away the prophet's dream for a profit on the street…_

She ran with a mysterious young boy, and her heart pounded.

She smiled, widely.

For the first time in a while, she felt alive.

 _Now she's stronger than you know._

She threw her arms up in the air, as they just bolted from the Darklands.

She...wanted to do that again.

 _A heart of steel starts to grow._

Luigi is a fragile boy.

15 years of age, and he acts like he's 10, but looks like he's 18.

 _All his life he's been told.._

When he started helping his brother help the Princess.

He was told he'd never match Mario's bravery.

 _He'll be nothing when he's old._

He was easily thrown into a wall by Bowser, and he heard Mario scream for him.

Even he was uncertain about him.

 _All the kicks and all the blows._

He watched as Bowser got to Mario, and he slowly stood up, and spat out a bloody tooth.

 _He won't ever let it show._

He got behind Bowser, and smashed his head into his shell.

 _'Cause he's stronger than you know._

Mario smiled as Bowser fell down.

 _A heart of steel starts to grow._

So, they grew and fought.

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life._

Mario took the princess by the hand.

 _You've been struggling to make things right._

Luigi smiled, as they calmly walked out the darklands.

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

Every time, they could just walk away.

 _(Every day, every hour, turn that pain into power.)_

Bowser was a hellish opponent

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life_.

But every time he slammed Mario against the wall, Mario felt that he never put his all.

If Bowser put his all, like the first time they met, he'd **kill** Mario.

 _You've been working every day and night._

They grew up next to each other, and can't bring each other to every truly harm each other.

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

So when they work together.

NOTHING stands in their way.

 _(Every day, every hour. Turn the pain into power)_

Bowser crossed his arms, shaking slightly.

 _All the hurt, all the lies._

Tears streamed down Luigi's face.

Peach hushed them, running a caring hand over his face.

 _All the tears that they cry._

They all stood, aligned.

 _When the moment is just right._

Flames crackled in Bowser's heart.

Peach's blue eyes were fierce, and cold.

Mario's fuzzy eyebrows were curled up.

 _You see fire in their eyes._

They all looked ahead, and Bowser huffed out embers.

 _'Cause he's stronger than you know._

Bowser charged ahead, and slammed his body against the Muth.

"NOW!"

 _A heart of steel starts to grow_

Mario used his shell to get on top of the Muth.

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life._

Peach yelled out, as she smacked the Muth, several times, with the back of her hand.

It...actually did a lot.

 _You've been struggling to make things right._

Bowser's claws left indents in the ground, as it pushed him back.

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

Mario whacked it with his hammer, and it went down.

 _Every day, every hour turn the pain into power_

Peach sat outside, looking up at the void, holding a Pure Heart.

 _When you've been fighting for it all your life._

Tippi sat on her head, and Mario sat next to her.

"...Where do you think Luigi is right now?"

 _You've been working every day and night._

Peach looked up into the void, silent.

A voice stated.

"Not giving up wherever he is."

Bowser thudded next to them.

"He's a Super Dumb Brother."

 _That's how a superhero learns to fly._

Mario smiled, but it fell as Dimentio appeared.

"My!~ Aren't you curious?~"

 _(Every day, every hour. Turn the pain into power)_

With a snap of his fingers, they were all put in boxes.

Tippi flew up, and shouted.

"NO!"

She flew inside to get Merlon.

 _(Power, power, power, power, power)_

She was too late.

She heard crashing, banging, yelling and an explosion.

 _(Power, power, power, power, power)_

Mario looked around the underwhere, shaking slightly.

"..Scorch marks."

Bowser…

 _(Power, power, power, power, power)_

He peeped behind a rock, hearing muffled sobbing.

He saw someone he wanted, so badly right now.

"BRO!"

 _(Power, power, power, power, power)_

The two brothers jumped backwards, as Bowser had gone almost feral.

One could not blame him.

They muzzled him.

 _(Every day, every hour. Turn the pain into power)_

His eyes were dilated, until Luigi was about to set him free.

Bowser took deep breaths, as Mario worked on the chains.

"Peach? Where's the princess?"

 _(Power, power, power, power, power)_

After Bowser coughed out all the embers, and stretched all that tension out, they left.

 _(Power, power, power, power, power)_

Bowser ran a claw over Peach's cheek, as Luvbi stated that she may never wake up in time for the worlds to be saved.

"SHUT IT, PIXIE-CUT. SHE WILL."

 _(Every day, every hour. Turn the pain into power)_

Peach rolled out of the way, heart pounding as Mimi charged at her.

Spiders don't scare the bigger ones.

 _She's got lions in her heart._

She grabbed her leg, before she fell into a hole in the ground.

"MARIO!"

She yelled, before addressing her.

 _A fire in her soul._

Bowser evenly matched O'Chunks' punches.

"Grah. Grah. Grah!"

They both got frustrated.

 _He's got a beast in his belly._

His heart panged with an odd lack of apathey he usually had.

"..."

He put his hands up, and the ceiling went up a little bit.

 _That's so hard to control._

Luigi tumbled to the ground, but he easily tossed his hammer as he fell to the ground.

Dimentio went down with him.

 _'Cause they've taken too much hits._

Dimentio watched as Luigi offered to spare him.

"...you're awfully cute."

A box appeared, containing them.

 _Taking blow by blow._

Mario slammed his hands against the door.

"Bowser.."

"NO! PEACH!"

"NO NONO!"

 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode._

Peach helped Mario up, as Tippi talked with the Count.

 _She's got lions in her heart._

She smiled, and hugged him.

 _A fire in her soul._

Bowser huffed a flame, snorting.

 _He's got a beast in his belly._

He glared up at Count.

 _That's so hard to control._

Luigi took Mario by the hand, and did the same.

 _'Cause they've taken too much hits._

They all charged ahead, determined.

 _Taking blow by blow._

The whole world was filled with Determination.

 _Now light a match, stand back, watch them explode, explode, explode, explode._


	102. Battle Scars (Reprise)

**HEEEEYYYY, LOOKS WHO'S BAAAACKKKK- and may leave again. Hehe, curse writers block+Depression+ Issues.. I chose a short one, purely for it being simple and easy for me. Thank you all for being patient with me and if you're new here, and like what'ya see, WELL TELL ME, YOU AMAZING BURRITO. If ya do, then i gets the inspiration points~ Thank you all again, here ya go!**

* * *

Luigi smiled at his brother, as they walked down the eerie halls of Castle Bleck.

 _This is the story of a dreamer_

Mario thought back to Bowser, and closed his fist. He was determined to fight, and, if he wasn't found, he would make sure he AND the princess live on in the hearts of everyone.

 _A soldier._

The brothers shivered, as earthquakes rumbled at their feet, and thunder roared. Not too much time left…

 _With the weight of the world upon his shoulders,_

Luigi held his brother's hand, and they stared at each other for a moment, before continuing.

 _Who's got a little room to grow,_

Tippi stared at Dimentio, as Luigi let go of his brother's hand, ready to fight.

 _Better days are near,_

Mario stared at him, and Luigi looked at him, brimming with confidence.

 _Hope is so much stronger than fear,_

Mario regretted leaving the room, as he pounded on the door.

 _Don't stop._

He collected himself, took a deep, shaky breath, and pressed his hand to his face, and kept walking, Tippi fluttering next to him.

 _March on._

Count Bleck stared down at Mario, and Tippi. He took a deep breath, and he was prepared to fight to the death.

 _Baby, remember when we learned how to fly?_

Mario was swift, but while his punches hit hard, they could not faze the Count. Count Bleck grabbed his shirt, and slammed him into the ground below.

 _Play make believe, we were young and had time on our side._

Mario stared up, at the blackened ceiling, not hearing what Tippi was shrieking.

 _Were stuck on the ground._

He felt a gentle hand on his head, and heard a very familiar voice snapping at him.

"COME ON MAN! YOU CAN DO SO MUCH BETTER THAN **THAT!"**

 _Got lost can't be found,_

Luigi and Peach helped him up, and smiled at them. They all looked at Count Bleck, smirking.

Well, Mario was concussed, definitely, but still had hope.

 _Remember that you're still alive._

The rainbow seemed to sparkle around them, as they all glared at Count Bleck with unbeatable spirit.

 _Keep marching on!_


	103. Wine Red

**Hmmmmmmm, this took 3 hours on an on screen keyboard, heh...So, very sorry if it's bad ;w;**

* * *

Dimentio backed up on shaky legs, as Chaos, in their new corpereal form, creeped towards him.

His breath halted.

 _Who shot that arrow in your throat?_

It was too slow.

Chaos watched Dimentio butt at their hands, in pain.

Odd.

Dimentio loved pain, before.

 _Who missed the crimson apple?_

Chaos grinned, sadistically, as the flesh around his neck tore, and his head came off with several tough tugs.

 _It hung heavy on the tree above your head_

Peasley walked outside, tense.

He whipped around, and slashed his sword with a call.

 _This chaos, this calamity.._

Chaos grabbed the sword by the blade.

Peasley was horrified.

No, FUCK.

 _This garden once was perfect._

Peasley cursed as his screamed.

 _Give your immortality to me;_

Fawful yanked him around by the collar of his shirt.

"GET UP! GET UP! GET UP NOW!" He cried.

Fists slammed against the chest wound, and Fawful was unwary about the sword perturbing the prince's torso.

 _I'll set you up against the stars_

Mario had made sure twice he and his brother weren't followed.

Peach had to make it out okay. Peasley? ...Luigi didn't care if he, himself, didn't make it out.

 _Gloria,_

They both collapsed, as Chaos stood between them, now holding their hammers.

The sound of an eerie crack of a human skull filled the air.

 _We lied, we can't go on._

Chaos stared at their deep gray hands, and grinned.

What a thrill.~

 _This is the time and this is the place to be alive.._

Popple sat in the garden of their safe place, but who was he kidding anymore?

Nowhere is safe..

 _Who shot that arrow in your throat?_

Popple jumped to his feet, and drew his dagger when he heard a faint thud.

 _Who missed the crimson apple?_

Chaos smirked when Popple jumped at them.

"TAKE THIS!"

Chaos gripped Popple's hand, breaking his wrist. The dagger slipped into their hands and while holding his hair, they stabbed his side, and deeply dragged it against his throat.

 _And there is discord in the garden tonight._

Fawful's eyes glew with anger, as he shot at Chaos.

Chaos, like mostly, was able to overwhelm the bean.

 _The sea is wine red._

With a simple pull of a trigger, green splatters onto the floor.

 _This is the death of beauty._

Chaos stepped over his body, as it twitched and settled.

 _The doves have died._

Chaos grinned, as they left green and red footprints.

 _The lovers have lied._

Doopliss snuck off into his box of a room.

Isaac wouldn't let him out of his sight since Popple died.

 _I cut the arrow from your neck._

He sat up, when he heard a creak.

He poked his head out of the door, and a pair of hands clamped around his ears.

 _Stretched you beneath the tree._

He scrambled for his life, but dark gray hand swiftly snapped his neck.

His, now heartless, corpse laid in a pile of blue.

 _Among the roots and baby's breath._

A simple sheet, matted with blue, blew away.

 _I covered us with silver leaves._

Cackletta couldn't find the will to keep on.

She found her baby dead.

 _Gloria,_

She stared up at the approaching Chaos.

"...Fuck you. Go ahead! Kill me in cold blood! You did it to a little kid! The person who helped you!"

She stared at them.

 _We lied, we can't go on…_

With no hesitation, they did as told.

They plucked out the sharp wand and kept walking.

 _This is the time and this is the place to be alive._

Chaos smirked.

Snapped a Koopa king's spine.

 _The sea is wine red._

Peach joined her halfhearted lover too.

 _This is the death of beauty._

Timpani collapsed, as Chaos pulled the dagger out of her back.

 _The doves have died._

Count Bleck mourned over her, until he noticed the dagger besides her.

"..."

 _The lovers have lied._

A human is a human.

Easy to fight, easy to kill.

 _The sea is wine red._

Nastasia was stunned when the warrior fell.

She took off her glasses, as Chaos approached her.

She, and her eyes, met with the same fate.

 _This is the death of beauty._

Antasma's vision blurred, as his wing bled, stuck to a wall.

 _The doves have died._

Chaos had thought Mimi was fairly easy to kill.

Armless. Legless. She had laid perfectly still for 3 hours.

They were almost duped, but her eyes gave her away. With a swift movement, her head was off.

No blood was to be seen.

 _The lovers have lied.._

Isaac stared at Chaos.

 _The sea is wine red._

He wore a necklace of two rings, and attacked Chaos.

 _(Gloria, we lied)_

Death was ready to get him the hell out of there.

He wore Popple's hat, in memory.

 _This is the death of beauty._

Isaac swung his scythe in blind anger.

But Chaos gleefully jumped over each swipe like it was jumprope.

 _(this is the time and place.)_

Once Chaos grabbed the scythe, Death ran to interfere.

 _The doves have died._

Chaos ignored the burning, kicking Isaac square in the chest.

The shinigami was sent backwards, but was caught by Death.

 _(Gloria, we lied)_

Their reflection gleamed in the smoking scythe.

 _The lovers have lied._

Death clung to the unconscious Isaac, 3 figures behind them in spirit.

 _(this is the time and place)_


	104. Carry On My Wayward Son

Fawful's feet dragged, and the sound of his shoes sloshing hurt his head.

 _Carry on my wayward son._

Fawful hated the smell and feeling. Old mushroom and heartbreak.

He wanted to go home.

 _There'll be peace when you're done._

When he finally collapsed, he could feel faint fingers running through his hair.

...Cackletta?

 _Lay your weary head to rest…_

Small tears fell from the young bean's eyes, as he slowly passed out.

 _..Don't you cry no more…_

In the past, Cackletta was not well liked.

She was rebellious, and practiced forbidden magic, passing taboos everywhere.

 _Once I rose above the noise and confusion._

When the future Queen, Navy Bean, saw her ears and learned of this, she ordered her destruction.

 _Just to get a glimpse beyond this illusion.._

Hood up, Cackletta fled. She ran with a sneer, vowing to return.

 _I was soaring ever higher._

Cackletta, now older, thought of her re-orphaned child as her soul shattered.

...Fawful?

 _But i flew too high…_

She thought of how bored she was with Fawful's scientific rambling, but failed to understand anything he ever said.

 _Though my eyes could see, i still was a blind man…_

She thought of how scared he was when she took a new vessel, but didn't fail to snuggle on her new lap while he recovered.

 _Though my mind could think, i still was a mad man…_

She closed her eyes, as death took her,

 _I hear the voices while i'm sleeping…_

She was ready, and more than willing to be the one to go.

 _I can hear them say…_

Fawful smiled as he went on with his own plans.

 _Carry on my wayward son.._

He stepped back when he saw 2 babies. Well, toddler's same thing.

Red and Green were two colors he grew to mutually hate.

 _There'll be peace when you're done._

His eyes filled with tears of hate, as he told his story, dissolving into laughter and screaming.

 _Lay your weary head to rest…_

He shushed, when they dripped down his freckled cheeks.

"..."

 _...Don't you cry no more..._


	105. Dead Hearts

**I BECAME SOME HOMESTUCK TRASH.**

 **I BECAME SOME HOMESTUCK TRASH.**

 **Quick sum-up.**

 **Miso is Popple's ancestor, or dancestor. Like Rufio to Tavros.**

 **Andraste is Isaac's dancestor. Isaac belongs to my girlfriend, RoyalADK.**

 **Miso is a Seer of Heart (Popple is a Theif of Heart.)**

 **Andraste is a Mage of Space. (Isaac is Undefined.)**

* * *

Andraste held Miso close, rubbing his shoulders like a mother would.

 _Tell me everything that happened._

Miso was shaky, as the visions felt fresh in his mind. Andraste asked him questions he had trouble answering.

 _Tell me everything you saw._

 **A blue man stared at me, like a was a grown-up leaving the house .**

 **A woman smiled at me, but glared somewhere else.**

 _They had lights inside their eyes._

 **Another blue person adjusted their pink glasses at me, smiling.**

 **A big, burly man held me in his arms. I felt scared, but happy…**

 _They had lights inside their eyes._

Andraste rested his chin on Miso's head, whispering to him.

 _Did you see the closing window?_

 **I was in pain, i think. Snow. There was snow everywhere. I held a pipe, then i was sprinting away.**

 _Did you hear the slamming door?_

 **I was on the ground. There was 3 people, coming towards me. They're eyes sparkled with concern…**

 _They moved forward, and my heart died._

 **My body felt numb, but someone picked me up, scurrying away.**

 _They moved forward, and my heart died._

Andraste pressed a kiss on his forehead, trying to keep the slowly speaking child calm.

 _Please, please tell me what they looked like._

 **My arm was in the hands of another woman. My arm was covered in slashes, i had no idea where they came from. She looked scared, and angry.**

 **I felt an anxious weight on my heart.**

 _Did they seem afraid of you?_

 **A tiny green kid with large glasses put a hand on my shoulder.**

 **A small boy in purple and yellow did the same, he had a mask hiding his true colors.**

 **A stout girl in red had me in a hug from behind. I could feel her glasses on the back of my neck.**

 _They were kids that I once knew._

 **I felt contempt, as beads of moisture crept down my cheeks. Loud, sobbing noises escaped the confines of my throat, as i wept…**

 _They were kids I once knew…_

Miso held onto Andraste, shaking.

 _I can say it, but you won't believe me._

Andraste put more kisses utop his forehead, shushing him.

 _You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

 **I see friends around me. There eyes blank as a canvas, waiting to be painted on with love.**

 _It's hard to know they're out there._

 **My eyes are as blank as there's, as if i too needed this love.**

 _It's hard to know you still care._

At this, Andraste grew worried. He held tighter onto Miso, but not too much that they couldn't breathe.

 _I can say it but you won't believe me._

Miso took deep breaths, keeping the anxiety from his mind with more prose.

 _You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

 **I watched these friends walk away from me, with no intent of turning to see if I was still standing.**

 _Dead hearts are everywhere._

 **I was slow, but i crept along this empty road.**

 _Dead hearts are everywhere._

Andraste asked the questions slowly.

 _Did you touch them?_

 **I was in an embrace with someone i don't know. I knew them, but i didn't. They told me to speak slowly, and take deep breaths.**

 _Did you hold them?_

 **They told me to eat slowly. That they knew i couldn't handle much.**

 _Did they follow you to town?_

 **I fell out of the bed I sat in, a purple hat clunking to the floor. A blond yelled, in panic. A blue-sleeved hand caught me, and heaved me back onto the bed. It smelled of bloodied chunder.**

 _They made me feel, i'm falling down._

 **I heard them say my name. I heard the panic of everyone around me. I saw them for a moment, and their eyes were as glossy as the artifacts they had shown me.**

 _They made me feel, i'm falling down._

Andraste nodded, and asked as slowly as he could possible without upsetting Miso.

 _Was there one you saw too clearly?_

 **They held a heart out for me. Crimson locks pulled into a flawless pony-tail, a worried expression on a beautiful, androgynous face, a deep, melodious voice. It hurt me that they were so upset.**

 _Did they seem too real to you?_

Miso started to hiccup, reflected on this.

 _They were kids that I once knew…_

 **They held me close, nose rubbing against my temple in a calming way.**

 _They were kids that I once knew._

Andraste kissed their temple more, trying to keep them calm as they started to cry.

"Sssshhhh….sssssshhhhh…"

 _I can say it, but you won't believe me._

 **I...saw darkness. Everyone was in turmoil. Were we dead?**

 _You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

Andraste kept shushing him, petting him. He kept talking.

 _It's hard to know they're out there._

 **Laughter filled the air, but no one was happy.**

 _It's hard to know you still care._

Andraste let him speak, but he was scared for this child.

 _I can say it, but you won't believe me._

 **I didn't know what had happened. My friends were gone, and i didn't know where I was.**

 _You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

 **When I saw my friends again, we were still scared. Everyone was still scared. I was scared.**

 _Dead hearts are everywhere._

 **There were demons, and everyone was brave too. Valiant. With great prowess, they fought.**

 _Dead hearts were everywhere._

 **I didn't know what happened after the demons sieged. What i did know is that we won?**

 _I can say it but you won't believe me._

 **The sky was dark blue, and we were in a large garden.**

 **Everyone seemed happy.**

 _You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

 **I wasn't so sure, until the beautiful figure talked to me some more.**

 _It's hard to know there out there._

 **I blew out a deep breath, still afraid. They guided me away, softly. Their skin was like silk, yet their hands were nonexistent.**

 _It's hard to know they still care._

 **They smiled at me, as they sat down underneath a large oak tree.**

 _I can say it but you won't believe me._

 **I sat in there lap, quiet due to being overwhelmed that I got to sit with such grace.**

 _You say you do, but you don't deceive me._

 **We looked off, to the nonexistent beyond. Where were my friends now? Who were my friends?**

 _Dead hearts are everywhere._

 **I seemed carefree, though. I seemed happier.**

 _Dead hearts are everywhere._

Miso didn't understand. Why was he so upset? They got a happy ending…

 _They were kids that I once knew._

Miso racked his brain, as Andraste kissed his head again. He had to admit, he loved that.

 _They were kids that I once knew._

With a gasp, he came to realization. Tears sprung up, with his epiphany,

 _Now they're all dead hearts to you._

"I'm….not there…."

 _Now they're all dead hearts to you._


	106. I Love You Too Much

**A litte shorter this time! I little i think? I found the Book of Life Stuff like, last month, and really wanted to do this!**

 **Isaac belongs to the GF- RoyalADK. There's love above love and it's OURS!**

* * *

 _I love you too much._

Warm twilight air blown through Isaac's hair, as he calmly strolled to a seemly abandoned Steeple. He sang, lightly.

His eyes locked on the moon, and he smiled.

 _To live without you loving me back._

His sincere, small smile grew when he heard a cheesy soap opera turn off.

 _I love you too much…_

Isaac ran his hand across the door, in sentiment. He blew out a tiny sigh, smile unfaltering.

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact._

He turned his back on the steeple, and leaned on the door. He stared upwards.

 _I know I belong when I sing this song._

He heard a few small steps. The steps of someone playing along. He loved that.

 _There's love above love and it's ours._

He, ever so slowly, walked to a small pipe. Dry. Creaky. He waved his hands, and water came from it.

 _Cause I love you too much._

He got as much as he needed, and displayed in up in the air, for only one eye to see. He made it to shape a small ghost. A Duplighost.

 _I live for your touch._

This duplighost ran into the arms of a Shinigami, and they embraced in the shaky water.

 _I whisper your name night after night._

The water gracefully formed into the Shinigami, alone. A water moon didn't match the beauty of the moon behind it. Isaac's hands moved slowly, and he smiled.

 _I love you too much._

The person inside the steeple watched this. They smiled.

 _There's only one feeling and I know it's right._

The water formed into a ball, and a tendril came out and booped their nose, making the figure giggle.

 _I know I belong when I sing this song._

Isaac moved the water back into the pipe, to the best of his ability. He walked out, as the person looked down.

 _There's love above love and it's ours._

He spread out his arms, singing with earnest endearment in his voice.

 _Cause I love you too much,_

Isaac could vaguely see the white hair of the person inside, and he beamed. He fought to keep tempo and not just laugh.

 _Heaven knows your name, I've been praying._

Isaac put his hands together, smiling. He knew he looked cute. He knew that the person knew this.

 _To have you come here by my side._

Isaac held his heart, smiling goofily. This was nothing new, but goddamnit, he loved doing it. He loved that smile.

 _Without you, a part of me is missing._

The figure was beaming at his gestures, almost overcome with their own infatuation.

 _Just to make you my own I will fight._

Isaac reached out, like the person was his Rapunzel. His hand clenched into a fist, vowing his will to fight for this person.

 _I know I belong when I sing this song_

The figure stepped out a little more, the moon eclipsing their face. They were still wearing a simper. One could make out their sweater.

 _There's love above love and it's ours._

Isaac held out his hands for the person, his own orange coat slipping at the angle. His heterochromic eyes were twinkling.

 _Cause I love you too much._

Isaac walked forwards, hands still out. His voice grew louder and louder, endearing the person further.

 _I love you too much._

 _Voice at the loudest he could make it, without ruining the melody, he reached harder for the person._

 _I love you too much.  
_ Isaac's voice nearly cracked with glee when the person's face came into the light.

 _Heaven's my witness and this is a fact._

Isaac could feel his determination swirling as the figure's milk white skin shone in the twilight, making him look like orange cream.

 _You're part of my soul._

He opted for the cute kill, and made a heart with his hands, selling the duplighost inside.

 _Your heart is my goal._

Isaac saw a glint in the duplighost's lovely, violet eyes. Adorable.

 _There's love above love and it's mine._

The ghost climbed onto the railing, and looked down at Isaac. He could vaguely see his green undershirt.

 _Cause I love you._

The ghost, fulling trusting of Isaac, let himself fall from the steeple's window.

 _There's love above love and it's yours._

Isaac had to slightly dive, but the small ghost landed in his arms. They were barely 4 feet and a half.

 _Cause I love you._

Isaac's purred when the ghost pet his face and said. "Hey, Isaac…"

 _There's love above love and it's ours…_

His voice purred as he spoke…

 _If you love me as much…_

"Oh..hey, Doopliss.."


	107. Turn Off the Lights

**Hehehehe. This ain't the full song, but i lost the inspiration for the other part of the song after the first verse. To note:**

 **Sylph of Heart- Timpani**

 **Knight of Hope- Doopliss.**

* * *

Dimentio looked at the book in his hands. He ignored the distant crunches of footsteps leaving his forest home. He ran his hand over it, over and over. Dang, it was COLD.

 _I got so sick of being on my own._

Fast forward to several days. Dimentio kept his nose in the book, scanning the page. "..." He took in every letter, as he noticed the shadow wrapping around his arm turned the page.

 _Now the devil won't leave me alone._

Dimentio smiled a bit, at this shadow. He creased the page, and closed the book. Floating up, he noticed the shadow warmed him. He was very calm.

 _It's almost like I found a friend._

He watched as the shadow violently swelled around a man in green. It grabbed him as well. The boom was too much to take, at times.

 _Who's in it for the bitter end._

Dimentio ignored the shadow's garbled screeching at him. He peeked on the other side of the sable walls, at a man called Count. Blumiere as he likes.

 _Our consciences are always so much heavier than our egos…_

His fingers clasped against the wall, his feelings mixing.

 _I set my expectations high._

They dug deeper when his head suddenly started to pound. The shadow was hissing at him.

 _So nothing ever comes out right._

Dimentio remembers bright lights, after he tried again. He always tried again. He remembers feeling much weaker than ever before.

 _So shoot a star on the boulevard tonight._

Dimentio rubbed his coal-black skin under the moonlight. He blew a sigh out his nose, and looked up at the lunar goddesses above.

 _I think I'll figure it out with a little more time._

The moon was accompanied with a purple glare, eclipsed with a suave violet. Yellow on Purple.

 _But who needs time...?_

Dimentio's heart was beating out of his chest, as Chaos approached him. They had a smile on their face, mimicking his smile. Or was he mimicking them?

 _Turn off the lights, turn off the lights…_

He thinks about things that make him feel calm. Anything other than Chaos themselves, without their bloodluster coming towards him.

 **Death's a sweet thing.**

 _Turn on the charm for me tonight.._

Dimentio, revived by the Sylph of Heart, held his head in his hands. He could still feel the splitting of his neck arteries.

 _I've got my heavy heart to hold me down._

He felt a pat on the head. A small Knight of Hope made him look up. A Knight that betrayed him. He thought about this for two seconds, then thoughts. 'Brave Knight.'

 _Once it falls apart my head's in the clouds._

Dimentio stood up, and he noticed he was, too, small. The knight spoke with a lisp, stating he knew the whereabouts of a Quest Bed of Rage.

 _So I'm taking every chance I got._

Dimentio snatched a knife from the non-tiered Thief of Heart.

 **Death's a sweet thing.**

 _Like the man I know I'm not._


End file.
